This Is Not a Love Song
by Fin's Sve
Summary: Shikamaru agrees to help Kurenai in any way he can. Ino and Choji tolerate until to the point where it gets weird. All he's trying to do is keep his promise to Asuma...so why is everyone so angry? And Kurenai had a what? Shika/Ino, Kuren/Asu R&R NO FLAMES
1. Would You?

**I wrote this fic like a month ago...well, it's not quite done, but still... I would like to get it out here on fanfiction. I'll keep working to finish it, so don't worry.

* * *

**

**I know, I know. Everyone is doing, shikamaru-taking-care-of-kurenai stories, but you'll see that mine is different. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"**This Is Not a Love Song"**

**Chapter 1: Would You?**

It was late, very late. The trees swayed with a gentle breeze, the stars weren't seen as they hid behind clouds. Shikamaru was sitting in his room, trying to get reports done. Tsunade had told him that if they weren't done by the end of the week, he was in trouble.

His eyes lowered sleepily; he wasn't that tired, he just wanted to sleep. He missed being lazy, but he promised himself that lazy would have to wait until he had absolutely nothing to do.

His pen slipped and fell. He groaned, reaching for it, "stupid...freakin-"

"Shikamaru," his mother said softly at his doorway.

He sat up and looked at her, "huh?"

She held out the phone as she stepped to him.

"If it's Ino, tell her I'm busy," he whispered. "If it's Choji, tell him-"

"It's Kurenai," she said quietly.

He frowned, "Kurenai?"

She nodded, "you're not busy." She shoved the phone into his hand and walked out.

He wondered why his mother was being so nice and calm. He frowned, worrying if Kurenai was hurt or something. "Hello," he said quietly.

"Shikamaru," Kurenai mumbled sadly.

He noted her tone and became worried instantly, "what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I know it's late..." she said in a broken tone, "but I'm really emotionally upset right now, and..." She sniffled, "would you come over for a little while? Please?"

His eyes widened. It had been three months since Asuma died. He never talked to Kurenai much after promising to help her out in the graveyard that day. He wondered why she was calling on him like this.

"Shikamaru?" she murmured.

"Y-yes," he mumbled. He shook his head, "I mean, sure. I'll come."

"Thank you," she sniffled. "I'll be waiting for you at the door... I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay," he said lowly. "Give me ten minutes, okay?"

She sounded a little relieved, "okay...thank you."

"I'll see you in a little bit, okay," he said before hanging up. He stood and stacked his papers. He wondered if he should just bring them with him. He needed to get them done, and what would he be doing at Kurenai's other than listen to her moping? He frowned shamefully, "no, she needs me right now. I can't be working..." He left the papers and sighed.

Kurenai stood at the door, peering out of the window. She petted her big abdomen as her eyes watered more. She bit her lip and moved away from the window. "Hush now, stop your crying, baby," she whispered to her stomach. She petted it again, "don't cry." She always told her baby to hush when she herself cried. She found it comforting.

There was a knock on the door.

She jumped and opened it. She smiled sadly, "Shikamaru...come in."

He walked into the apartment and took off his sandals.

She looked around, "um...I'm sorry that I called you over here. My apartment isn't even clean."

He couldn't stop looking at her tears. She was still crying. He shook his head, "no...I said it's okay, didn't I?"

She smiled again, "I tried to call Hinata and Kiba, but they weren't home. Shino didn't answer either... I'm just so lonely... This baby has my hormones out of sorts, uh... Would you like to come in and sit down?"

He nodded and walked with her to the couch. He sat down and tried to pull his gaze away from her large abdomen.

She walked to the kitchen that was attached with the living room, "do you want some tea? Coffee?"

He tried to hold in a yawn, "you don't have to put yourself out."

"You put yourself out, and from what I heard about you, that's hard to do," she said, taking out the coffee maker.

He lowered his eyes, looking around. He had never been inside Kurenai's apartment. He remembered meeting Asuma here one morning, but he didn't come in. He noticed pictures of Asuma everywhere. They were on the shelves, on the wall... No wonder Kurenai was depressed and lonely. She was staring at her dead lover's face everyday.

He then saw a recent picture of Hinata and Kiba on the coffee table in front of him. Perhaps they had been taking care of Kurenai, too.

"I'm sorry for asking you out so late," Kurenai said sadly.

Shikamaru wondered if being pregnant produced neurological distortions. "It's okay," he repeated. Kurenai wouldn't let it go. She just kept apologizing.

"It's the hormones," she told him. "That's why I've been crying all day."

"Sometimes you just have to cry, Kurenai-sensei," he told her. Didn't he know that to be true...

"You don't have to add sensei," she told him.

"I was being respectful," he accidentally said. He felt so pointlessly proper like Lee.

"You don't have to be," she said. "I don't feel like I deserve it," she said, sitting beside him. She hugged herself and cried out, "I feel so idiotic!"

He blinked and put his hand on her back, "it's okay... You're not... Um..."

"Stop it!" she cried, looking at her abdomen. "Just stop it..."

Shikamaru was so confused, and he felt helpless. Was she talking to him?

"Stop it," she repeated.

"Kurenai..." he mumbled.

She sobbed into her hands, "the baby always starts kicking when I'm upset. I'm so sick of it... It only makes me sadder..."

Shikamaru curiously put his hand on her stomach.

Her eyes snapped open. She gaped at him and blushed.

He placed his other hand on it, too. He waited with a straight face.

She examined his facial features, his expression, his curiosity.

His eyes raised, and his mouth opened slightly as the baby kicked.

Kurenai was suddenly amazed. She was sick of the kicks, but Shikamaru had this wonder and awe about it. He continued to stare as it kicked once more. Her eyes widened as he smiled.

The room was silent. Nothing but the sound of the winds outside...

The baby kicked again, and Shikamaru chuckled.

Kurenai gazed at him; she was calm. She put her hand over his right one.

Shikamaru jumped from being startled and looked at her quickly, "sorry." He pulled his hands away and blushed. He was embarrassed that he left reality for a moment.

"You smiled at my baby," she whispered.

His brow furrowed as he looked at her.

She lowered her eyes and bit her lip, "you're amazed that there's a baby in me..."

He felt so embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he said again in his drone tone.

"You've made me feel so much better," she told him.

He blinked, looking at her again. Well, there was a checkmate at this game with her. He felt better, too.

"I finally realize... This is a baby inside of me... In a few more months...I'll have a baby to hold and take care of... I have to stop crying," she explained. "I've got to straighten up."

"Kurenai," he said worriedly.

"I'm going to be a mom... I'm not just Asuma's girlfriend who is carrying his child.... I'm this baby's mother..." she whispered. Tears filled her eyes again, "Shikamaru,...I'm going to be a mother."

He took her shoulders and pulled her to him.

Her eyes widened as he hugged her carefully.

"You'll be a great mother," he told her.

She hugged him back and relaxed. "Would it be a bother to ask you back here again?" she whispered.

He shook his head without hesitation. "I'll will come anytime." He was intrigued by this baby. He wanted to see it grow and be born. He had never been around something like this. Added on, he promised Asuma to take care of Kurenai and the child. He petted Kurenai's hair, "whenever you need me; I promise to come right away..."

She smiled, "thank you..."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I called you twice last night. I know you weren't _that_ busy," Ino said angrily. She crossed her arms, "besides, you-"

"I was busy," Shikamaru told her as he gazed at the flowers in the shop.

"Shikamaru...," she said quietly.

He looked at her, "what?"

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you just call me back? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"I was at Kurenai's apartment last night," he told her. "I'm worried about her-"

"You were with her last night? For how long? Did you spend the night there? Why were you there in the first place? How-" Ino asked frantically.

"Chill out," he huffed. "I was doing reports last night, and she called the house and asked me to come over. I went over, and we talked for a while. She cried most of the time..."

"Crying?" Ino asked sadly. "Is she okay?"

"She's lonely; that's what she told me," he told her. "I stayed with her until she fell asleep on her couch, so I carried her to bed and left."

"Let me get this straight," Ino said with a hint of annoyance. "You...**you** went to Kurenai's apartment in the middle of the night to console her, and she fell asleep, and then you left?"

He nodded.

She looked relieved, "okay... So, what did you two talk about? Asuma?"

He shrugged, "not really... She was just sort of...I don't know." His eyes brightened as he stepped to the counter and leaned on it.

Ino blushed as his face neared to hers.

"I felt the baby kick," he told her in a mild excited tone. "It was so cool."

She backed up and smiled, "so...is this going to be a habit?"

He blinked.

"You going to spend quality time with Kurenai and then telling me all about it?" she asked.

He frowned, "oi...whatever. I have to get going, okay. Those reports never got done."

"You should have brought them here and did them," Ino told him.

"Why in the world would I have done that?" he asked.

She smirked, "I don't have any company to talk to here."

He waved to her, "sure... Bye, Ino."

She sighed, "I'll call you later. Answer the phone!"

He walked down the street with his hands in his pockets, "_answer the phone_. Troublesome girl..."

"Shikamaru," a voice said in front of him.

He stopped and looked forward to see Kurenai. He smiled, "hi."

"Thank you for last night," she said quietly. "Really...thank you."

He nodded, "it's okay. I was glad to."

"Are you busy?" she asked.

Of course he was busy! He had to do the reports he was going to do when she called last night. He shook his head, "no, not really." He cursed himself; why did he just lie to her? He needed to do the reports before the week was out. He only had three more days.

"Great," she said quietly. "I've been so busy moping...I haven't shopped for the baby at all. It's getting close to time, and soon, I won't want to do anything."

"Oh," he hummed. She was asking him to go shopping now?

"I'll come, too!" Ino said, at the shop door.

Shikamaru sweated, "how long have you been eaves-dropping?"

"Could I come, too, Kurenai-sensei?" she asked, ignoring Shikamaru all together.

"Sure," Kurenai said sweetly.

* * *

After they were at the store, Shikamaru found himself too uncomfortable. There was baby stuff everywhere in the department. For some reason, he felt like he shouldn't be there.

"Aw, this is so cute," Ino said, looking at a baby dress. "What are you going to have, Sensei?"

"I have no idea," Kurenai said. "I really want to just buy basic unisex baby clothes, the crib, maybe some diapers. Babies go through a lot of diapers, so I need to buy a little here and there when I get the chance."

Shikamaru lowered his eyes. He felt like he was somehow betraying Asuma. "Asuma should be the one here picking out baby stuff, not me and Ino," he thought.

"How about this one?" Kurenai asked at a crib.

Ino looked at the white piece of furniture, "so cute. Shikamaru, isn't it just adorable?"

"I like the red one, too," Kurenai said.

Shikamaru shrugged, looking away.

Kurenai looked at him, "Shikamaru..."

He looked at her quickly, "huh?"

"Do you like the red or the white? I can't decide," she said quietly.

"Doesn't matter," he told her.

"The red is great," Ino told the pregnant woman.

Kurenai smiled, "yeah, I like it. Let's get this one."

"You need a baby shower, you know," Ino told her. "Everyone will bring you a present!"

"That is a good idea," Kurenai said. "Shikamaru?"

He looked at her.

"You don't have any mission coming up, do you? You can help me with that, too," Kurenai mumbled.

He shook his head, "not that I know of."

"Do you mind?" Kurenai asked.

He shook his head again, "no, I'll help with anything."

"Can I help, too?" Ino asked excitedly.

Kurenai smiled, "of course."

* * *

**Ano... Maybe a little slow? well, it heats up. Don't worry. **

**Please give me a review to tell me if you like it. No flames, please. **

**More to come.  
**


	2. Do You Mind?

**okay... So, not one review. I guess that's okay... *cries* but okay.... um...**

**I'll keep going, so maybe a review this time???? please?  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Do You Mind?**

Kurenai opened another present and smiled; it was a soft, purple blanket with ducks on it. She smiled, "this is so nice. Thank you, Ino."

Ino grinned, "I would have gotten pink or blue, but we don't know what it is."

"Open mine next!" Kiba said loudly. "My sister helped me pick it out."

Kurenai took the boxed-shaped present that was poorly wrapped in blue paper. She giggled at Kiba's attempt at a wrap. "It better not be alive," she told him.

He chuckled, "no, not at all."

She opened it and took out a cuddly, stuffed dog toy. She smiled, "it's so cute!"

"Wow, good job, Kiba," Hinata said in her small voice.

"Good job, Hana, you mean," Shino said.

Kiba balled his fist, "what was that?"

Anko picked up the present she had brought and shoved it into Kurenai's hands, "come on. Open mine."

Kurenai opened it and grinned. She pulled out a little brown baby coat, "thank you, Anko."

"It's going to be really cold out there when you do have him or her," Anko said.

Kurenai blinked and pulled out one more thing from the box. It was baby boots, not booties...boots! "Snow boots," Kurenai said. "I didn't even know they made these for infants."

"Aren't they adorable?" Anko exclaimed happily.

Ino looked around as everyone was making a fuss over the baby stuff. She frowned, standing. Sakura watched her leave but didn't ask. Ino walked outside and saw Shikamaru sitting on the ground. "What are you doing?" Ino asked.

He looked at her and shrugged.

She sat down with him and smiled, "the crowd too much for you?"

He sighed, "I'm not much of a party person."

"Don't I know that," she giggled.

He smiled, "is she enjoying herself?"

"Of course," Ino said. She smirked confidently, "she **loved **my gift."

He rolled his eyes and sighed again.

She eyed him and grinned, "what did you get her?"

"I bought the crib," he answered in a near to snappy tone.

She blinked, "you...you did? That red crib she picked out with us?"

He nodded, "didn't you see me buy it?"

"Oh," she hummed, blushing. "No, I wasn't paying attention to you. I was looking at all the baby clothes."

"What is it with females and babies?" he asked.

She smiled, "you're a guy; you wouldn't understand."

He sighed once more, "Ino?"

She looked at him, "yeah?"

"You..." he started lowly. He looked away and frowned, trying to think of what he was going to say.

She looked at him expectantly, "yeah? What?"

"Nothing," he said quickly. He tried not to blush. Ino was wearing a nice, long-sleeved dress; he was going to compliment her looks. In the end, he didn't have the gall to do it.

"Whatever," she said. "You're weird."

He frowned, trying to gain courage to say it. He didn't think it would be that hard, just say it and move on.

"I guess...you're going to be on call a lot, huh?" Ino asked.

He blinked and looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"With Kurenai," she answered.

"Oh...only if she needs me," he told her.

She frowned, "so, I shouldn't be worried?"

He frowned more, "huh?"

"Nothing," she said quickly like he had done. He blinked, but she only smirked at him.

"You're so troublesome," he groaned.

She smirked more and brushed her hand over his shoulder.

He looked down to see a loose thread fall. He lowered his eyes.

She stood, "I'm going back inside, okay."

"Ino," he nearly snapped.

She looked down at him, "what now?"

All he had to do was spit it out and be rewarded with a thanks or a smile. "Your dress is really blue," he blurted out.

She frowned in confusion, "um...yeah... It is. Are you okay?"

He blushed. "I mean, I didn't mean to say that. I meant to say that you...look um.... I really like how your dress is..." Why couldn't he stop stuttering and stammering?

She crossed her arms, "you sound like Hinata."

"Your dress is different," he said to her.

"Do you like it?" she asked. She finally knew what he was getting at.

"Yeah, whatever... It's okay, kinda..." he said lowly, looking down.

"Was that so hard?" she laughed. She petted his head, "thanks for noticing. I bought it just for you."

His face turned red as he hung his head to avoid her seeing it. "You did?" he squeaked.

She laughed more and opened the door to go back in, "no! Why would I buy a dress to impress you? You wouldn't care either way." She walked back inside and shut the door behind her.

He stood slowly with a frown. "I would care... I was just caring. Stupid girl." He was just trying to be nice, and she had to make fun of him. "She would crush me; I just know it," he thought sadly. "She would chew me up and spit me out." He put his hands into his pockets, "even so..." He knew that he couldn't get her out of his heart. He wished Ino was more moral when it came to guys. The way Ino bragged about dates and kissing, he just knew she would hurt him. He wished his heart would give up on her. "She would never consider me," he thought with a sigh. "Never..." he thought again sadly. "And I don't have the time to worry about it..."

* * *

A few days later, Ino was walking from a flower delivery and saw Kurenai at Ichiraku's. She smiled, "hi, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai was eating on her second bowl. She looked at the younger kunoichi and smiled, "hi, Ino."

"Cravings?" Ino asked.

"Yes!" Kurenai groaned. "I never thought I would have to worry about my figure, but now...I hope after the baby is born, I'll be able to drop the extra pounds. I don't want to end up fat on top of being alone..."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you won't gain too much weight," Ino said. "You look fantastic as it is. And you'll never be alone, you know. Even lazy Shikamaru is giving you a hand."

Kurenai smiled, "thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." She ate some more and swallowed. "Oh, have you seen Shikamaru today? I called his home earlier, and he wasn't there."

Ino frowned, "no, I haven't seen him since your shower."

"He brought me some cake yesterday when I asked for it," Kurenai told her. "He told me that he was going to be home today, but..."

"Why? Do you need something?" Ino asked. "I'll help."

Kurenai frowned and lowered her eyes, "I don't want to bother you, Ino."

"You won't," Ino said. "What do you need?"

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata called, running to her.

"What is it?" she asked.

Hinata had a funny, drastic expression, "you left me at the sweet shop!"

Kurenai blinked and gasped, "oh, I'm sorry. I totally forgot about you."

Hinata hung her head.

Ino giggled.

"You forgot me...?" Hinata mumbled sadly.

"What did you need, Kurenai-sensei?" Ino asked again.

"Nothing really," Kurenai said lowly. "I just wanted...to invite Shikamaru over for dinner, since he's been so helpful."

"Helpful?" Ino and Hinata asked in unison. They sounded doubtful.

"He put the crib together. He offered to paint the nursery, so I wouldn't have to smell the fumes. Umm... Oh! He's been bringing me all my cravings, and he's going all the way to Tanzuka Town to get my herbal tea to-" She gaped, "oh! Oh! That's where he is today. I forgot."

Hinata looked relieved that Kurenai didn't forget **only** her.

"He...went to Tanzuka today?" Ino asked worriedly. "On his day off?"

"I know..." Kurenai said quietly. She paid for her ramen and stood. "I feel bad about it, but he insisted."

"That's really nice of him. Really out of character to put himself out like that," Ino said.

Hinata smiled, "you and he are becoming really close, huh, sensei? Guess it's only expected since he and Asuma were really close, too."

Ino frowned again. She didn't want Shikamaru to get close to anyone if he couldn't manage getting closer to her. She felt envious. What was he acting like? A husband! Yes, he was. He was running around for Kurenai like she was his wife or something, and Ino hated it. She wished Asuma had lived to be there for Kurenai instead of Shikamaru.

"I have to go now, girls," Kurenai said, walking away. "He might already be back at my apartment by now."

Ino gazed at the woman. Kurenai didn't seem too depressed anymore. It had taken her months to get over the shock of Asuma, but it seemed that she was finally try to live for him instead of just surviving. She was happy for Kurenai, but... "Shikamaru is not Asuma," she thought angrily.

Hinata smiled, "I'll see you later, Ino. Bye."

"Uh, yeah, see you," Ino said quietly. She looked back at Kurenai's form in the crowd. "Maybe I'm overreacting..." she told herself.

"Hey, Ino!" Choji said from behind her.

She turned and looked at him, "h-hi! You scared me."

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be running the shop today?" he asked.

"I was making a delivery; someone proposed to their girlfriend," she giggled. "What are **you** doing? Didn't you tell me that you were going to go overtime on the training this week?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a break. I need a coach in the worst way. Do you know where-" he started.

"Shikamaru is?" she finished.

He nodded.

She sighed, "I just found out that he went to Tanzuka Town for Kurenai today."

"To get what?" Choji asked in an accusing tone.

"To get some tea or something," she said.

He frowned, "oh..."

She thought about suggesting her idea to Choji about Shikamaru spending too much of his time with Kurenai, but she wondered if he would support her or just laugh. She had to know if she was being ridiculous.

"When are we going to have a team meeting?" Choji asked. "I need his help."

Ino frowned again. Since Asuma died, the three called each other and set up meetings amongst themselves, and it seemed as though Shikamaru would finalize it every time. "I'm not sure," she said.

"I'll call him tonight about it," he said.

"I think Kurenai was planning on asking him to her place for dinner," Ino said lowly.

Choji's brow furrowed, "dinner? At her apartment? Just the two of them?"

She nodded with a roll of her eyes.

"Ino, when did they get _that_ close? Isn't...Kurenai kinda old for him?" Choji asked.

Ino's blood boiled. She grabbed his shirt with her hands and pulled him down to snap at him, "Shikamaru would never do that! He cannot like her! You should have asked, 'isn't Kurenai still in love with Asuma?' That's what you should have said!"

Choji pushed her back and spoke in a shaken tone, "Ino, chill. It was partly a joke. Why are you so possessive?"

"I'm not! And over him? No way!" she snapped.

He frowned, "are you?"

"No!"

"Are you, Ino?" he urged.

"I just said I wasn't!" she snapped. "Just, never let me hear you say that again! He doesn't like her!"

Shikamaru walked past them like he didn't see them, and why should he? They were making a scene in public. Who where those two weird people? He didn't know...

Choji and Ino looked at him and blinked; they hoped he hadn't heard their whole conversation. They let go of each other and rushed to him, "Shikamaru!"

"Oh, great, they noticed me," he groaned.

"Did you really go to Tanzuka?" Choji asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said, holding up a plastic bag.

"Are you going to _her_ home now?" Ino sneered.

Shikamaru stopped and looked at them, "what's with you two?"

Ino noticed that his voice was slower and more drone than usual. He was tired, but she didn't point it out.

"Do you have a thing for Kurenai?" Choji asked quietly.

Ino rolled her eyes, wanting to hit the Akamichi over the head. How dare he just blurt it out?

Shikamaru frowned as his eyes softened, "Choji..." His tone was much more gentle now.

Ino became worried. Was Shikamaru crushing on their late sensei's girl? She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Asuma asked me to take care of Kurenai and his baby... That's what I'm doing," Shikamaru said quietly. "Other than you two, Asuma was my best friend," he told them.

The two lowered their eyes and frowned.

"So, stop judging me," he finished.

"Sorry," Choji said quietly. "I didn't mean to...be...um, sorry."

"Yeah, I told Choji you didn't like her like that," Ino said boldly. She smirked, "but if you would inform us of what girls you do look for, we would have such a hard time figuring out your motives."

Shikamaru turned away, "is that all?"

"Oh, yeah!" Choji said, catching his friend's arm, "I need help with my training."

"We need a team meeting," Ino added.

Shikamaru pulled away, "sure, I'll see about something. I got to go now, but I'll schedule it in somewhere."

Choji and Ino blinked and frowned. He was putting their meeting on hold?

"I have to go," he said quickly. "I need to get this to Kurenai and get home to do those reports before tomorrow-"

"You still don't have those done?" Ino asked.

He frowned, "I've been busy. I finished one, but-"

"Well, good luck," Ino huffed. "Kurenai was going to ask you to dinner tonight."

Shikamaru frowned then smiled nervously, "great..."

"Do you want me to come over and help with finish the reports?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, "no, I'll get them done. No problem." He turned away from them and began walking.

Choji and Ino could hear their friend mumbling to himself frantically.

"She's interfering with his work now?" Choji mumbled.

"I'm sure after he gets the reports done, everything will get easier for him. I mean, it's Kurenai. He's just trying to be nice to her, but when it gets to be too much-" Ino started.

"He'll tell her to back off," Choji finished. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

"And I'm sure she'll back off. Women are just emotional and needy when their pregnant," Ino added.

"Yeah, better him and not me to do all her bidding. I heard that pregnant woman can switch moods very fast," Choji said. "Poor Shikamaru."

"Poor Shikamaru," Ino sighed in repeat, walking away.

Choji frowned, "I can't believe he said he would _schedule_ the meeting." He was beginning to have Ino's ideas about Shikamaru and Kurenai, too.

* * *

**Yeah, it's a little short. Sorry. but leave me a lil review, please? Tell me what you think. **

**But no flames please.  
**


	3. Could You Please?

** Okay, so, I got 2 reviews...? hee hee. yeah...well, alright. At least I have alot of hits....  
**

**sad little monkey: yes, I want to show a different side of how he would help take care of Asuma and Kurenai's child. And there will be more cute parts. I promise. And why would Shikamaru do Kurenai any harm? hee hee. anyways, I hope you keep reading and review again. **

**Celestialfae: I'm so glad you're interested. I can't really respond to your review without giving something away, though. hee hee. please keep reading!**

**So, thanks you two. I appreciate it.  
****

* * *

Chapter 3: Could You Please?**

Yoshino frowned as she walked into the dining room and saw her son's head down at the table. She huffed, "at noon?" She slammed her fists against the table, and he jumped up. "Wake up and eat," she ordered as she sat down with her soup.

Shikamaru frowned back at her, "I'm not hungry I said."

"You came to the table," she said, stirring her soup.

"Because you told me to," he mumbled.

"You look a wreck. You stayed up all night, didn't you?" Yoshino asked.

He frowned, "yeah, I had to do work." He looked at the stack of reports. "Lady Tsunade was gracious enough to get me an extension."

"You always put things off until the last minute," she sighed. "You need to change."

"I am changing," he told her. "I'm about to have a baby."

She laughed, "oh yeah, that's right! You're about to be step-dad."

This was a joke in the Nara home now. Since Shikamaru was spending more and more time tending to Kurenai, his father made a comment that Shikamaru was the baby's new step-dad. He meant no disrespect to Asuma at all; it was only a joke. Shikamaru didn't care what he said, though. Like always, he ignored his father's silly comments and went on with his life. Shikamaru didn't want rumors spreading, but these were his parents, they weren't going to go around telling everyone the joke. For kicks he played along with it, so whenever his mother called him lazy and good-for-nothing, he told her that he had a kid on the way. This way, his mother laughed, and he slipped out of a ranting from her.

"I want you to get some sleep today, though," Yoshino said.

Shikamaru sighed, standing, "can't. I need to get these to the Hokage, and go get Ino and Choji for a meeting."

"Meeting? You haven't mentioned anything about a mission," Yoshino said.

"No mission. I'm not sure what the meeting is about; it was their idea," he said right before there was a knock at the door.

Yoshino stood to get it.

"I'll get it," Shikamaru said to his mother as he walked out of the room. He opened the front door and frowned as he saw Tenten and Lee.

"Tsunade-sama sent us to come get you," Lee said.

"We need you on a mission," Tenten said with a smile. "We'll be at the gates in one hour, okay?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, but Lee handed him a folder, "this is the mission details. See you in a little bit."

Shikamaru lowered his eyes as they left. He shut the door and walked back to the dining room. "Mom," he started, looking in the folder.

"Who was at the door?" she asked.

"Would you go get my vest for me?" he asked.

"Sure...do you have a mission** now**?" she giggled.

He nodded.

She blinked and frowned, "you do?"

He nodded again.

She gave him a solemn expression, "you didn't sleep last night. Are you up for it?"

He nodded once more. "Go get my vest, okay?" he mumbled, reading the details of the mission.

She nodded, walking out.

He sighed, putting the folder on the pile of reports and walked up to his room to put on his mission gear.

After he came back down, his mother was holding his freshly cleaned vest, "here you are, son."

He took it and put it on. He yawned, "would you call Ino for me, and-"

"Sure," she said quietly. "If you eat something..."

He frowned, "I'm not hungry."

She put her hands on her hips angrily. "Eat something!"

He groaned, "I don't have a lot of time."

She pointed to the table.

He rolled his eyes and sat down.

She pushed her soup towards him, "eat."

"I don't want to use your spoon. That's gross," he mumbled, stirring it.

She glared at him.

He sighed and began eating.

She blinked as the phone rang. "That must be Choji or Ino now," she said.

"Tell them I already left," he told her.

"Hello," she said as she picked up the phone. "Oh, Kurenai!"

"She must need me again." He stood, "is it for me?"

His mother ignored him, "yes, I understand..... He has a mission."

"Mom!" he snapped.

She continued to ignore him, "why don't you come over here and eat with me tonight? Like I said, Shikamaru has a mission, and Shikaku is off on one, too. I'll be alone as well."

Shikamaru sighed, picking up the reports and folder, "I'm leaving, Mom."

She frowned, "uh huh... Well, okay... Shikamaru!"

He looked at her, "what?"

"Don't say _what_ to me!" she snapped. "Kurenai wants to talk to you."

He sighed, taking the phone from her, "hello."

"Be safe, Shikamaru. Okay?" Kurenai said sweetly.

He blinked, "um...thanks."

"I was calling to apologize about taking up your time. I heard Lady Tsunade fussing over some work you haven't gotten done. I hope it's not my fault," she said.

"No, it's not," he said quickly. "I've been neglecting it. I've had plenty of time. It's all on me. So, don't-"

"You're lying," she giggled. "You're being too nice to me. I'll try not to call you so much. I'll ask Kakashi or Iruka for help more, okay?"

Shikamaru frowned, "no, Kurenai! Asuma asked for my help for you, and I want to help. I promise that I'll be there for you."

Kurenai fell silent. He really honored his promise to Asuma.

"I'll see you when I get back," he told her. "Because I'm running out of time, and I need to get going."

She smiled, "of course. Be careful out there, Shikamaru."

He nodded, "thank you."

His mother had her arms crossed as he hung up. "Shikamaru."

He looked at her, "ma'am?" He wasn't about to say 'what' again.

"Have you forgotten your age? Why are you piling on so many adult tasks for yourself?" she asked.

He frowned, "I don't have time for this. I have to go."

She followed him to the door and felt her motherly urges take wind. "Shikamaru," she said warmly.

He paused and looked at her.

She pulled his face towards her and kissed his head, "take care of yourself."

He was surprised at her gesture but smiled slightly, "I'm your son, aren't I?"

She smiled, too, "I guess so..."

"Bye, Mom," he said, walking out.

She waved to him. She shut the door and sighed, "he's getting way too ahead of himself..." She was with her husband about wanting her son to grow up, but now, she wasn't so sure. Shikamaru was only sixteen; he didn't need to be an adult quite yet.

* * *

First, Shikamaru went to Tsunade and gave her the reports; she bickered with him about the fact that they were late, but he finally got away from her. Next, he went by and told Choji that he was leaving, and Choji didn't complain, only wished him luck. Third, he went to the Inuzuka home to see Kiba. He asked him to take care of Kurenai and to do whatever she asked; Kiba reluctantly agreed since it was his sensei after all.

Last, Shikamaru went to the grave of Asuma. He got onto his knees and noticed that the children had cleaned up around the headstones again. He smiled lowly and put his hands together. He prayed quickly and whispered to his late sensei's grave, "I've been taking care of her... It's hard, but I can do it. I'm going to keep this promise, Asuma..."

Ino was standing behind him. She had an arm full of flowers for Asuma. She frowned, waiting for Shikamaru to get done.

He then stood slowly and frowned, "I'm going on a mission, Ino, so-"

"I can see that," she cut him off.

"I glanced at the details; I'll be gone for a few days," he said quietly. He looked at her, "so, we can't have the team meeting."

Ino set the flowers on the grave and looked at her teammate. "I know that you want to help Kurenai, but you can't forget about me and Choji. It's not fair," she told him. "He wanted the meeting, not me. He needs your help with his training."

Shikamaru lowered his eyes, "yeah, okay."

She wanted to hug him; he wasn't being difficult today. She smiled, "I'll see you when you get back."

He blinked and frowned.

Her eyes raised as she pulled back. She wondered what had offended him just now.

"What do you want?" he asked.

She frowned, "huh?"

"You have been smiling and nice for a week now," he told her. "You won't even cut me down with your snooty words like you usually do." His eyes met hers, "so, what do you want?"

She smiled and giggled lightly, "well, first of all, I've been nice to you since we got back from the _revenge_ mission, and second, if you are _that_ observant, you should know."

He cut his eyes away, "you didn't answer me."

"I don't want anything!" she snapped; her mood had switched to anger quickly. "Okay? So, go on your stupid mission."

He yawned quickly and spoke again, "you're troublesome, Ino... If you-"

"Fine," she said abruptly. She was a girl who boldly chased what she wanted. She wasn't going to be _this_ shy anymore. "When you get back, you have to spend a day with me."

He blinked, "eh?"

"Yes, a day," she said confidently. She wanted to say 'date' but couldn't; she was still a bit shy.

"Why?" he asked.

"We'll watch clouds or something," she told him.

"Why?" he asked again. He was seriously worried about the way she was acting. She hated to watch clouds, and why would she want to spend the day with him? His eyes widened, but he didn't speak. "She likes me?" he thought. "Is that it? Then, no. I can't give into her. She'll crush me; I just know it."

"Shikamaru, did you hear me?" she asked.

He nodded, "yeah, what?"

"You look tired," she said.

He frowned, "you're changing the subject."

She smiled again and held out her arms.

He squinted his eyes and glared at her, "what?"

"A hug," she answered. "Since you're going to be gone a few days." He blushed, looking away, and she saw it. She saw it this time, so she knew now that he was attracted to her. She smiled, pressing herself against him. She embraced him gently and rested her head onto his shoulder. She took in that fresh scent of his vest and melted. She was completely content now.

He hesitated but put his arms around her, too. He was blushing madly; he just knew his face was red. He couldn't even enjoy the hug; he was too worried that she would laugh at him. "As soon as she lets me go, I'm running," he thought.

"Take care," she said, pulling away.

"Yeah, okay, Ino. See you later," he snapped, poofing away.

She blinked, wondering what his rush was about. She frowned, lowering her head, "oi..." Then she smiled brightly and put her hands together, "oh my gosh, I get it! He was excited by me!" She giggled, cheering silently in her head.

It's not that this was a new feeling she was having. She had always looked up to him since he became Chuunin, but she never looked at him like this until recently. The feelings she had for him had been dormant until that day she saw him in heated action. The way he formatted the plans was the same, but he was so bent on justice and revenge that he fought differently. His reflexes were sharper, and his skills seemed to stand out from anything she had seen.

She could remember her reaction to his first attack on the Akatsuki. He was so determined, so angry, so...bad. She remembered how her heart fluttered as he caught Hidan with his shadow. She recalled how he saved her and Choji with that water jutsu technique. She had nearly faint, she had fallen to the ground, she had lied there unable to move for nearly thirty seconds, and Shikamaru had rushed to her to pull her up and save her. His arms were so strong; how could she not notice how great he was?

All she wanted now was to tell him how proud she was, and how she loved being his teammate through the years. She wanted to tell him...just how much she loved him.

Before that mission, he was just Shikamaru–the average-looking guy on her team, the smart one, the strongest of the three just because of his mind power. She never gave him the chance, because she thought she needed someone flashy, magnificent, exotic, or someone to just show off. She had been looking for a guy to make her look great, a guy for her to say, "this is my man, so what now?"

She had been wrong for that.

Looking for just the right guy was her hobby, but she had a great one right beside her. She had looked up to him and loved him like a friend, but now she noticed him with a whole new back lighting. She didn't need Sasuke–Mr. Mysterious and Bold. She didn't need Sai–even more Mr. Mysterious and artistic. She didn't need any of the guys she had crushed on.

So, she broke it down for herself... Did Shikamaru make her laugh? Yes, not many times, but she felt like giggling every time he said something to her. Did Shikamaru respect her? Of course, he did. He always took her weakness into account but hardly ever pointed her out for it. Added on, he held her body when she was away from it. Did she think he was handsome? Was she attracted to him? Oh, yes. He didn't have outstanding features, but he was average. She liked the way he looked. Even his expressions made her smile; she could actually tell his emotions by a simple raise of his brow.

But there was one thing that bothered her. There were always rumors about him and Temari of the Sand. He usually acted as Temari's guide when she came to Konoha, but Ino had never asked him what he thought of the girl. Ino personally didn't like her. How could she? She thought Temari to be cocky and a bit cruel. She remembered when Temari nearly killed Tenten in the exams; Temari didn't have to go that far. Another thing, Temari seemed to think she was better than everything and everyone. She had this attitude about her Ino just didn't like. And, Ino recalled what she had heard about what Temari had said to Shikamaru. On the first mission he ever led as Chuunin, when everyone came back injured, she heard that Temari called Shikamaru a crybaby or something close to it. How could she say that? Shikamaru was just worried and upset that he let his friends get into a bad situation. It made Ino so angry.

So, the question was...would Shikamaru love Ino back? She thought that they could start with a day together, and she could see how he responded to her flirting. Then, she would know. She really thought she was rushing now. She worried that Shikamaru would wonder, if he ever caught on, why she was all of a sudden hitting on him. The explanation was simple... He and Kurenai were about to spend too much time together; he would be closer to Kurenai... Ino knew that Shikamaru would never betray Asuma by falling for Kurenai, but Ino couldn't help her desperate jealousy. She had to catch him and at least try the relationship before he got closer to anyone else.

She had to act fast, though. She didn't know how Shikamaru looked at women, but she knew how the urges of teen boys were. If she didn't get him now, he would go looking for some girl to just make out with. Right?

This was the way Ino thought...the way her mind worked. So, every time she saw him, she was desperate. She hated being like this, but...

"Shikamaru..." she thought sadly.

* * *

**Please tell me if you like it. I'm getting a little discouraged here...**

Thanks...

**PS: next chapter we find out what if the baby is a boy or a girl. So keep reading! hee hee. **


	4. I Don't Want to be a Bother, but

**Okay...I guess I'm not discouraged anymore, but keep in mind that I've been writing for over 5 years now, and I have a reason for every little sentence.**

**

* * *

**

**shika-ino-4evers:** Sorry he is 16. hee hee. and don't worry, Shikamaru won't fall for Kurenai. It's just as he said, just him keeping a promise to help her and the baby. Thanks for the review!

**murrmernator: **OMG! I'm so glad you like it! yay another reviewer!

**Knight-of-Shadows: **And you.... Are you trying to tell me that my writing style is bad? Because you're the first ever I've heard it from. Really, my heart fell heavy, like for real, it fell when I read that. *hangs head* But thanks for the compliment on my suspense, and how is Kurenai intimidating? I know in alot of stories that she's all prego-zilla, but I don't think she would be like that. Her and Asuma were together for a long time, and she's carrying his child. She's depressed, so she's not going to be snappy and in charge. She's just upset about her lover dying. AND the speech tags? Speech tags? The scene with Shikamaru and Yoshino was suppose to be a little bland, because I didnt' think to have some heartfelt or wild conversation between them would have been very realistic. It was suppose to be a little boring. But I know what works best for me. I'm not trying to be mean, but I just get a little touchy when people talk down to me. *cries...* But I'm glad you like the story to some extenet anways. *sulks*

**Demonic Angel Clone: **yeah, I have no idea what it's really going to be in the manga, but I already have choose whether it's a boy or girl. Don't worry. And, yeah, Ino wouldn't go that far as not liking Temari that much, not like she hates her. But no, Ino was just going over it in her head and trying to think of reasons that Shikamaru and Temari couldn't work. You know, just to give herself some hope.

**kiwi4me: **yay! You think it's cute. hee hee. Thank you so much. And it's gonna get better!

**sad little monkey: **hee hee. I know right. Thanks for the review. I hope you keep on reading.**

* * *

**

**Let's see, ichi, ni, san, yon, go, roku! YAY! 6 reviews! I'm moving on up. I'm so happy! I wanted to put this chapter up ASAP since everyone was so good to this lil fic. **

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4: I Don't Want to Be a Bother, But...**

Ino looked up as the shop bell rang and smiled as she saw her teammates. Choji was smiling, but Shikamaru looked a little tired. Ino actually noticed darkness under his eyes.

"We're early," Choji said. "I had to look up Shikamaru. Can you believe that?"

Ino rolled her eyes, taking off her apron. "Not really."

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"Come on, guys," she said, walking into her home. They took off their shoes and walked in.

Inoichi and three other older ninja were talking in the living room.

Ino blinked and frowned at her father.

Inoichi noticed them, "sorry, Ino. Take your meeting to your room or something. Go, go."

Ino huffed, "ugh, Dad..." She looked back at her team behind her, "whatever, come on."

"Oye, Shikamaru!" one of the ninja greeted happily from a chair.

Shikamaru held in his yawn, "h-"

Ino took him by the arm and pulled him to the stairs. Shikamaru didn't really care either way, so, he didn't argue with her.

Choji followed them.

Ino led them into her room and shut the door, "sorry, about my dad. He promised to take his meeting elsewhere, but whatever." She was mildly embarrassed about it. Every time they met at her house, either her mother bugged them or they had to cancel it.

"It's fine, Ino," Choji said.

Ino was thanking herself right now for making up her bed that day.

"It smells like a flower in here," Choji laughed.

"All I smell is Ino's perfume," Shikamaru added, sitting down on the bed. He didn't laugh, though.

Ino rolled her eyes, "we need to get in sync here."

"Yeah, **Shikamaru**," Choji said in an accusing tone.

Ino took three small book things from her dresser and handed them out. "These are planners. We all need to decide what days we meet and practice."

Shikamaru opened the green one she handed to him and yawned.

Choji nodded, "this is a good idea." His book was teal blue.

Ino handed them pens. "I already have mine done, so-" Her book was purple of course.

"We have to write down everything?" Shikamaru groaned.

Ino nodded. She blinked and blushed, "um... I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Choji and Shikamaru started on theirs as she left them alone in her room.

"I don't have much to do, really," Choji sighed. "Unless I have a spur of the moment mission."

Shikamaru closed his book and set it aside with the pen. He yawned again and half lied down on the bed.

Choji blinked, "you already done? You must not have much to do."

Shikamaru only muttered something and shut his eyes. He was secretly loving the scents and the feel of Ino's bed. He was so content.

About a minute later, Ino walked back in and glared at Shikamaru. "Choji, what is he doing?"

"I think he fell asleep," Choji said with a chuckle.

She picked up Shikamaru's planner and looked at it. She frowned, "oh, my gosh! He put down 'Kurenai' in very small print on every week."

Choji blinked, "is that all he wrote?"

"No, he has some missions and other things down," she answered. "I just can't believe this..."

Choji frowned, "wake him up then."

She looked at him and lowered her eyes. She shook him lightly, "Shikamaru."

"What?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Did you just get back from your mission?" she asked.

He frowned, "no, I've been-"

"**So**! I'm free next Tuesday," Choji said loudly.

Shikamaru sat up then stood. "Okay, you have my schedule. I'm leaving."

"You're so impossible!" Ino snapped angrily.

He frowned, facing her, "what do you want from me, Ino?"

Choji blinked.

Ino blushed and opened Shikamaru's planner. She quickly wrote something in it then shoved it into his hands. "Now, you can leave."

Shikamaru opened it and looked at the date for tomorrow. _Date-2PM-at the Academy swing._ He blushed madly and looked at her worriedly.

She was blushing, too. She cut her eyes to the floor, "did you not hear me? Leave."

He walked out of her room and went downstairs. He wasn't even tired anymore. He couldn't believe that she wanted a date. He noticed that Inoichi and the other ninja weren't in the living room anymore. He left the house after putting on his shoes. He walked as he stared at Ino's writing. She wanted a date..

"Shikamaru!" Choji snapped, following after him. "Wait up."

Shikamaru stopped and looked at him, "huh?"

"What did Ino write in there? You both were red in the face. I gotta see," Choji laughed. He reached for it.

Shikamaru showed it to him, "look."

Choji's eyes widened drastically. "A what?!"

Shikamaru nodded, closing the book, "yep...that's what it says. She was acting like it was for real, too."

"You're so lucky. No girl ever asks me out. You got **Ino** to ask you out, and she one of the prettiest girls in the village," Choji whined as they walked.

"Yeah right," Shikamaru huffed. He smirked, "prettiest? I think she's quite average."

Choji blinked, eyeing him curiously. He smiled, "oh...I get it... Average as in just your type."

Shikamaru frowned with a blush, "troublesome, Choji... This is Ino we're talking about."

"I know!" Choji said in a suspicious voice. "I already know you like her; there's no reason to hide-"

"I have to go," Shikamaru said, changing the subject. "I'm going to at least try to sleep a little today. Let's hope Kurenai doesn't have anything for me to do."

Choji nodded, "y-yeah... See you later."

Shikamaru walked on to his house and yawned again. He clutched the little planner book and smiled silently. She wanted a date...

* * *

The next day, Kurenai wasn't feeling well at all. She felt dizzy and sick. When she looked into the mirror, she was pale. She was so sick of morning sickness. She had a doctor appointment, and she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to get there without throwing up. She frowned, "damn it... I'm so weak..." She gazed at herself in the mirror. Her eyes watered, "Asuma...would take me no problem....but..."

She jumped as the phone rang. She figured it to be Hinata; the girl now called everyday to check on her. She picked it up, "hello."

"Oi, Kurenai," Shikamaru said on the other end. "I was calling to see how you were."

She smiled softly, "just fine. Thank you..."

"You sound down," he said.

"I'm feeling a little sicker today than usual. I'm dreading going to the doctor," she said.

His voice changed, but she couldn't tell if it was sympathy or worry. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"Well...if you don't mind..." she mumbled lowly. She hated to continually ask him for favors, but he was the one calling...

* * *

His eyes kept glancing at the clock on the white-wash wall. It was now one-forty. They had been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes to see the doctor. Kurenai kept apologizing for the wait, but Shikamaru just brushed her off. He thought that he had plenty of time, but who knew the baby doctor was running late? This made him angry, because he really wanted to show up for that date Ino asked him to. Even though he still thought she would crush him, he wanted nothing more than time with her.

"Come on back," a nurse said at the other door.

Kurenai slowly stood and smiled at Shikamaru, "they're doing an ultrasound. Do you want to come back and watch?"

"You're not going to get naked, are you?" he asked timidly.

She only giggled, "come on, Shikamaru. You'll think it's interesting."

He stood and followed. His eyes cut at the clock once more to check the time. Maybe Ino would wait a little while; she knew he use to have a habit of being late.

He hadn't told Kurenai about his date. He didn't want her to feel guilty about keeping him from it. Kurenai needed him now, and he was going to be there. He had promised Asuma. He would stay by Kurenai when and where she needed him no matter what. Having thought this, he was still a bit dismayed. Ino had never taken an interest in him like this, and it may be his one and only shot. He wished Hinata would show up to be with Kurenai or something, so he could leave. It was hard to chose between a promise to his sensei and a chance with the girl he admired. It was really hard.

Then he exited his thoughts to realize what was going on before him. Kurenai was lying on a small bed-table sort of thing; he had never seen how they took care of pregnant women...

Kurenai hissed as the cold goo was squeezed onto her stomach.

Shikamaru frowned curiously as the doctor took the ultra sound wand and rubbed on Kurenai's stomach.

She looked at the small screen beside her and smiled gently, "wow..."

Shikamaru followed her gaze and looked at the screen, too, "that's...the baby?"

"Yep," the doctor answered. He moved the wand again, "do you want to know the sex of the child?"

Kurenai nodded, "yes..."

Shikamaru watched the monitor; he was completely amazed. To think that small thing on the screen was kicking his hands that night at Kurenai's. He couldn't believe it. There was something about babies that made you feel so warm and astounded.

"So, I'd say this is a little girl you have," the doctor said.

Shikamaru blinked and blurted out, "a what?"

"A girl," the doctor repeated.

Kurenai smiled sadly as her eyes welted in tears. "A little girl..." She looked at Shikamaru, "Asuma wanted a baby girl."

"He...he did?" Shikamaru asked. Now he was scared. He promised to take care of Kurenai and the baby, but the baby was a girl? How was he suppose to relate and take care of a girl? A troublesome girl! He knew nothing about girls; they confused him. He just assumed he would be teaching a little boy all of his wisdom and common sense, not a girl.

Kurenai was crying now, "oh, my gosh... I'm having a little girl."

Shikamaru watched her. She was so happy.

She looked at him, "guess I can't name her Asuma, huh?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "guess not..."

"I have a name, though," she whispered sweetly.

He smiled, too. He didn't ask; she acted like it was suppose to be a surprise. Who knows...? He looked around and saw a clock on the wall. It was past two. His heart sank. But he could still make it. He opened his mouth, but Kurenai took his hand into hers and grinned up at him. He shut his mouth again and smiled down at her. She needed him. She was an emotional wreck...

* * *

Ino sat in the swing with her head down. She had on a fitting orange and pink flowery dress and slipper shoes. She had done her hair and make up. She was all ready.

"Maybe he thought it was a joke..." she tried to convince herself.

The breeze blew up her skirt tail, and she put her hand down to keep it from flying up. She shivered and looked around once more. It was half past two now. She had gotten there early, so she had been waiting for fifty minutes easy.

"Maybe Tsunade-sama called him for a mission...spur of the moment..." she whispered. "And he had no time to call or..." She stopped herself and frowned more. Tears filled her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Maybe...he found it too troublesome." She stood and looked around once more, but she quickly smacked herself in the head angrily. "He's not coming." She began walking home. She was so upset now. She thought he would at least show up to tell her he wasn't interested. He was responsible now, or so she thought.

* * *

Kurenai smiled, "thank you so much for escorting me, Shikamaru."

He nodded, "y-yeah. No problem..." He lied again.

She waved to him and shut her door to her apartment.

He darted off towards the academy quickly. He was very late, too late.

After getting there, he realized that Ino was gone. He gazed at the swing and frowned. He noticed the dirt under the swing was freshly shifted by feet. Ino had been waiting on him.

He put aside his guilt and ran towards her house. The day wasn't over; they could still do something, right? He felt so horrible for making her wait and possibly think he was a jerk for standing her up.

He made it to the shop and stepped in to see Ino behind the counter in her dress and apron. He smiled nervously, "Ino-"

Her eyes widened; he could have came at two; he was still in the village. Her temper shot through the roof. She grabbed the nearest bouquet she could get her hands on and rushed to him.

Shikamaru shut his eyes as she began lashing the flowers at him in anger. "I can't believe you did that to me! Get out!"

"Ino, I'm sorry!" he snapped worriedly.

She dropped the bouquet when all of the petals had fallen from it. Her face was reddened with rage and hurt. "Get out!" she snapped sadly.

He took her shoulders, "Ino, I have a good reason! I wanted to come, but Kurenai-"

"Kurenai?" she snapped.

"She needed someone to take her to the doctor, and-"

"**Kurenai?!**" she cried out. She shoved him out of the door and looked him straight in the eyes, "I did my hair! I did my make up. This is my new dress. New shoes! I really wanted this!"

He was speechless and shocked.

"But if you want Kurenai, go have Kurenai!" she cried. Tears streaked down her face now. She sniffled, "so, I won't try anymore. I get it!"

Shivers washed over him as she went back into the shop and changed the sign to 'closed.' He lowered his eyes as a flower petal fell from his shirt. Ino was so upset that he stood her up. She really did like him. His logic told him to let her cool off and talk to her again later, but his heart was screaming at him for messing it up and that Ino would never forgive him.

How was he suppose to choose between his promise to Asuma and Ino?

* * *

**There you go. Another chapter up! thanks for all the support!**

**Remember to Review!!! thanks!  
**


	5. Glitter, Shimmer, Shine, Sparkle

**YAY! I have more and more reviews. I'm so glad people like it!

* * *

**

**AzianPenguin:** OMG! I missed you! I can't believe you still remember me. hee hee. I haven't written a fic in a while. Thanks for the compliment; you're so nice! And don't worry about the lateness, because my professors are really over working me, too. I'm doing online college, and 'lucky' me, I gotta actually go next semester. Man, it's going to be hard to drag myself to an actual class. troublesome. hee hee. But anyways, yeah, Asuma and Kurenai's kid is gonna be a girl in this story. I wanted to do something different, and YES, I am going to write as far as Shikamaru and Hinata taking care of her. But I'm gonna finish this fic, and then do a sequel with like a 6 year time skip. I dunno. I'll just have to see. hee hee. please keep reading!

**kankananime123:** yay, you reviewed again. hee hee. happiness. Yeah, it was dumb of Shikamaru to leave Ino hanging, but you know oh well. And I might have some slight NaruHina, but I don't know yet. I like both NaruHina and KibaHina, but I dunno yet. Let's just say that Temari will probably NOT be in this fic. she's tacky and i hate her. hee hee.

**sad little monkey:** yep, times is hard. But this chapter will help him out. hee hee. I'm so glad you kept reading, though! yay!

**shika-ino-4evers: **Yeah, with flowers. It was the nearest thing she could get her hands on to beat him with. lol. And it prolly didn't her, it just made Ino feel better. hee hee. With all this support, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I love readers! hee hee. thanks for the interest!

**CrazyCloud!!!: **OMG OMG OMG! thank you! Really, thank you so much! I mean, after doing college work and chores and my mean lil sister trying to beat me up(she's bigger than me...but younger...) You like made my day. Really, thank you for saying so. I can get overwhelmed and down, but someone like you comes along and BAM! I'm happy again. It's so energizing! SO thank you again!

**Utuu:** Really? Thank you! I try to get Ino as Ino as she can be. It's hard when I start in on the love stuff, because I have to really think about how she would go about it. I mean, come on, the only love we see from Ino in the manga and anime is either friendship and flashy flirting, so thanks!

**Knight-of_Shadows:** yeah....we've already talked, so if you're still reading, please just enjoy. It's not a contest, this is just for fun. Thank you for the final compliment, though. ^_^...

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Glitter, Shimmer, Shine, Sparkle**

So, Ino didn't talk to him much. Whenever he apologized, she brushed it off with a shrug. She was truly hurt. So, he didn't mention Kurenai and kept his emotional distance from Ino and Choji.

Months passed, and Kurenai's due date crept into place. It was chilly out when she called Shikamaru. She was having labor pains, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. When Shikamaru didn't answer, she called Kiba, and he came over immediately.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru and Choji were walking to their training spot. Choji was still asking for help. He noticed that Shikamaru didn't really talk friendly to him anymore. He figured it was because of their team's little fiasco with Shikamaru and Ino's _date_. He didn't nag, though.

Ino rushed up behind them, "Shikamaru! Choji!"

They stopped and looked back at her, "Ino?"

She was grinning excitedly, "K-Kurenai." She panted, "is in labor! She's having the baby right now!"

Shikamaru blinked, "right now?"

Ino nodded, taking his hand. "Come on!"

Choji smiled, seeing that Ino was no longer angry at their friend.

* * *

"Hikaru," Kurenai murmured as she held her newborn. "Asuma picked it out. He said that it was a pretty name... I would have named her after him if she was a boy..."

"It is a pretty name," Hinata told her sweetly.

Shikamaru smiled, "very." He couldn't believe Asuma would pick out such a name; he must have been very different around Kurenai. After all, Hikaru meant glitter or shine.

"She's so little, Kurneai-sensei," Kiba said in wonder. "Wow...she's chubby, too."

"She's suppose to be tiny, dummy," Ino told him.

"Yeah, she'll grow fast," Choji added.

"Can I hold her?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone looked at him oddly.

He paid them no attention and held out his hands.

Kurenai smiled and handed the baby to him, "of course."

He took the baby and cradled her.

Hikaru slept soundly.

Ino put her hands on Shikamaru's shoulder, "aw, she's so sweet."

Shikamaru petted the child's cheek with his finger and smiled, "she's so soft."

"Oh, Shikamaru, let me hold her next!" Hinata asked excitedly.

"Then I want to hold her!" Ino said.

"I want to pick it up, too," Kiba chimed in.

They all looked at him.

Kurenai frowned, "_pick it up?_"

He smiled nervously, "I mean hold it gently."

"_IT?_" Kurenai asked angrily.

"I **mean** hold her. May I hold her?" he asked politely.

Kurenai smiled, "yes, you may." Her eyes pierced him, "never call my kid an 'it' again."

Kiba nodded, "sorry..."

Shikamaru held the baby out to Hinata, "here."

Hinata smiled brightly and took Hikaru with care. She giggled lightly.

Ino noticed that Shikamaru then slipped away while everyone's attention was on Kurenai. "Where is he going?" she thought as she followed. She caught him as he walked all the way to the exit, "hello? Are you just leaving?"

He ignored her and stepped through the doors. He stood on the concrete outside and frowned.

She put her hand on his arm, "I'm talking to you!"

"I wish you would leave me alone, Ino!" he snapped sadly, pulling away from her.

She blinked, "Shikamaru..."

"You know how I get emotional. I just want to be alone right now," he mumbled, looking away.

She then smiled sadly. "Hey, it's okay." He didn't respond to her. She stepped in front of him, "look, it's okay to feel sad and everything, but it's not okay to keep it bottled up and hidden from everyone."

He eyed her, "yeah, whatever."

She smirked, "I'm not trying to baby you, baka."

He sighed, "I know, I know... I just..."

She smiled softly and took his hand into hers.

He nearly blushed from it and swallowed.

She smiled more and laughed lightly.

He shut his eyes and smiled a little. This was nice–holding hands with her.

"Oi! Kurenai-sensei kicked me out of the room!" Kiba's voice rang out.

Shikamaru and Ino pulled their hands away with a startled jump and looked in opposite directions.

Kiba walked up between them, "what is with her? She's so cranky. I've been nice as possible, and she wants to kick me out of the room."

"Why did she kick you out of the room?" Ino asked curiously.

"I don't know," Kiba groaned as Akamaru stepped up to him. "Something about I was being too loud, and the baby started crying. I don't know."

Akamaru panted a bit and licked Kiba's arm.

Shikamaru blinked and frowned angrily, "did you wash your hands before you touched Hikaru?"

Kiba blinked and frowned, "n-nani?"

Shikamaru pulled him forward roughly by his jacket collar, "Hikaru is a newborn! You could make her seriously ill if you touched her with dog germs."

Akamaru growled at the offense.

Ino blinked nervously. She put up her hands, "Shikamaru...it's okay. I'm sure he washed them. **Didn't you, Kiba?**"

Kiba nodded, "yeah...yeah, of course I did. Don't worry."

Shikamaru let him go and huffed, "you're impossible, Kiba."

Kiba frowned, "you have always been too serious. Chill out."

Akamaru nudged him and began to walk away.

Kiba followed him, "yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Shikamaru sighed heavily. He turned for the door, "I'm going back in."

Ino nodded and followed him. Their moment was ruined by Kiba, but Ino didn't want to give up.

* * *

Hinata giggled, "look how sweet she is! She loves her crib."

Hikaru stared up at Hinata silently.

"Oh, yeah," Kurenai said, writing down one more thing on a piece of paper.

"Troublesome, Kurenai," Shikamaru groaned.

"You said you didn't mind," Kurenai said to him.

He frowned, "but, you didn't say it was grocery shopping."

She took out some money and handed it to him with the list. "You can calculate in your head, I'm sure. So, if I don't have enough money, leave out some things. Just don't leave out Hikaru's milk and-"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, slipping the list into his pocket.

Hinata poked Hikaru's nose gently and giggled.

"Hinata, come on," Shikamaru said, walking to the door.

Hinata nodded, "okay."

Kurenai frowned at the door, "Hinata, remember to get the good baby formula. I don't want to feed her the cheap stuff."

Hinata nodded, "that's why I'm going, Kurenai-sensei. I'll be sure he gets the right kind. Don't worry."

Kurenai smiled, waving to them.

Shikamaru sighed, "oi...why couldn't you just do this? This is a woman's job. Why did I have to come, too?"

"I...I can't carry the bags on my own...now, can I?" Hinata said timidly. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at him, "Shi...Shikamaru-kun?"

He looked down at her, "huh?"

"I just...I don't get time to speak to you, but I really want you to know..." She smiled a little more, "I think it's really sweet how you're helping out Kurenai for Asuma-sensei. It's really-"

"I promised Asuma to take care of her," he said to her. "Her and Hikaru. I don't need any glory from it."

She nodded, "I'm sure he's pleased with you..."

He smiled, too, "th-thank you, Hinata."

She looked down, "and, I wanted to tell you that if Kurenai-sensei didn't give us enough money, I'll help her out. I can pay for some of her groceries if-"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "As soon as I counted her money, I saw that it would be a tight budget, but I have enough." He chuckled, "it's troublesome, but I'll put myself out to buy the really good formula and then some."

Hinata smiled at him as they walked. "Hi..Hikaru is really cute, huh?" she said quietly.

He lowered his eyes, "yeah..."

"Kurenai told me yesterday that she didn't want Hikaru to be a ninja," she told him.

"Makes sense," he said. "**I** don't want Hikaru to be a ninja either. "

She frowned, "I hope...I'm a good enough roll model for her. I guess if Hikaru won't be a ninja, she won't look at me as a poor ninja or good ninja... I just...I wonder if I'm a good enough regular person."

"You're fine, Hinata," he told her. "You're caring and considerate. Hikaru needs a gentle female to take after, too, you know."

Hinata smiled again, "I guess..."

"You're just different than Ino, Sakura, and Tenten," he told her. "Don't worry about it."

She grinned again. This was the most she had ever talked to him, and now she was glad she did. She giggled abruptly.

He looked at her again, "what now?"

"I just noticed.... We're going to spend very much of our time together, right? You'll be...you'll be forced to get to know me," she told him.

He chuckled, "why is that so funny?"

"I think we'd make a good match is all,"she said boldly.

He blinked. She was finally comfortable around him now. "_Good match?_" he mumbled.

She blushed, "I mean, you're quiet. I'm quiet. A good match, see?"

He blushed, too, "_good match? _Hinata?" He knew what she meant, but he didn't laugh.

Her face then turned all red, and she waved her hands at him frantically. "**No!** Not like that! Not like you and me together roma...romanti....romantically! No! N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" She stopped and began breathing really fast and spitting out words like gibberish.

He stopped, too, "Hinata..."

"I mean as friends! As just...just...f-f-friends!" she snapped in embarrassment.

He put his hand on her head, and she stopped suddenly. She shut her eyes tightly and bowed her head out of shame. He chuckled, "I forgot how amusing it is to watch you get so worked up. It's okay, Hinata."

She peered up at him and fumbled with her fingers, "um...I...um, well... What I mean...meant was that we'd be good friends... That's all... I know....um..."

He smiled, "I get it. It's okay. You don't have to get so embarrassed."

"Yeah, cause...I know you already have a thing with Ino or Temari, either of them," she said, walking forward again. The blush on her face died down.

He shook his head and followed, "a thing with Temari? What are you talking about?"

"Well, every time she comes to Konoha, you two are together. I just assumed," Hinata said.

Shikamaru frowned, "there is nothing between Temari and I. She's three years older than I am. "

"Oh..." she hummed. "So, it's Ino then?"

He blushed, "uh...well..."

She smiled, knowing the answer now.

He huffed, "let's get this grocery shopping over with, Hinata." He walked faster, "come on."

Hinata giggled, following. "You don't have to get so embarrassed," she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes with a smirk. He didn't know Hinata could be fun.

* * *

As Hikaru turned a week old, it began to get chilly out. Ino was forced to wear leggings and a light jacket everywhere. She hated cold weather; she loved showing off her body, and bundling up was not doing her any favors. But she guessed that she would rather hide the body she was proud of than to get sick by showing off.

Speaking of showing off, Shikamaru hadn't been playing his Godfather role in the way Ino had figured. She never really saw him much since Hikaru was born, so she could say that maybe he was really helping out Kurenai without her knowing, but she also heard that he had been on two missions in the past week. She hoped he wasn't piling on the work like an idiot again.

Ino was walking; just taking a walk. She had no particular direction; that's when she heard a very loud voice ask, "going to Kurenai's, Ino?"

She glanced to her right and saw Kiba walking at her side. He was alone, too. She wondered where Akamaru was. She blinked, "h-hi, Kiba. No, I wasn't."

"Oh, well, I am. You wanna come?" he asked. He put his hand to his mouth to hide his lips from public, "I don't like to go there alone."

She smiled nervously, "um, sure." She looked behind them and frowned, "where is Akamaru?"

He huffed, "neh, Shikamaru told me not to bring him when I came to Kurenai's, because he had germs or whatever. But that jerk-Nara should be happy." He held up his hands to show her, "see? Squeaky clean!"

She giggled, "yeah..." She didn't really know how to talk to Kiba. They weren't really close. Like her, he was really hyper, but she didn't know how to deal with hyper guys. Now, give her a peace-loving, calm, lazy guy any day; she could talk to him for hours.

"Cool," Kiba said happily, walking faster. He took her hand and pulled her along, "stop being slow!"

She blinked as they began to run. She giggled again; Kiba was too hyper. She was secretly hoping no one would see her smiling, holding hands with Kiba. It would really ruin her chance with Shikamaru, and she didn't want that at all.

They got to Kurenai's street, but they saw Shikamaru step in front of them and cross his arms.

Kiba and Ino stopped abruptly and looked at him. Ino snatched her hand away from Kiba swiftly.

"Hikaru is sleeping; be quiet," Shikamaru said before walking past them.

Ino blinked, but Kiba just walked on to the apartment. Ino gazed back as Shikamaru walked away, and she had the strangest notion to apologize about being loud. She took it. "Shikamaru," she said, rushing for him.

He paused and glanced at her.

She smiled, "going home?"

"Yeah," he mumbled, walking forward. "Tsunade wants me to figure out a few things for her tomorrow, so I have to get up early. I was going to relax for the rest of the day."

Ino blushed, "well, maybe we could hang out. Hungry?"

He didn't really make an expression at her, "no, I just ate at Kurenai's."

She frowned, "well...we could go watch clouds."

He looked at her, "Ino, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have time for you."

She gazed at him and bit her lip.

"You were really disappointed and angry that I chose to help Kurenai over our date that day," he told her. "I don't want to wreck our friendship."

She frowned, hanging her head.

"Unless, you can handle it," he added hopefully.

She looked back at him and smiled, "really? So, we can try going out?"

He let a smile slip, "let me put it this way; I was upset when I missed our date."

She grinned happily.

He stopped his walking.

She stopped, too, and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't get the chance.

"I'll see you later, Ino," he said quietly before kissing her cheek.

She blushed brighter, "uh..."

He walked on without her.

She couldn't believe what he had done. It was so bold and sweet. She grinned again and giggled. "Wow," she giggled.

* * *

**Okay, people, my history professor is really piling on the work for us, so I may not get another chapter out as quickly as they've been. But, every chance I get, I write a little here, little there, so please don't give up on me. **

**Thank you. **

**Please tell me if you like it. **

**no flames, please.  
**


	6. You're Not a Bother

**OMG! so many reviews! LOVE IT!**

**CrazyCloud!!!!:** You're so nice! Yeah, well, hopefully you didn't give up on me, and here I am back again! hee hee. I hope you enjoy the chapter. It has more ShikaIno.

**nerviouza**: hee hee. well, um, I'm glad you do like it. I hope you keep liking it. Thanks for the review!

**shika-ino-4evers:** It was a little of both. I should have given them more thoughts about the situation to make it all clear. sorry... hee hee. Thank you! I hope you keep reading.

**sad little monkey:** you're so awesome to just review review review like that. I love it! Really, I'm glad you're into it. hee hee. Thank you!

**kankananime123:** yeah, I made Hinata a little ooc, but she was all hyped from playing with the baby, so... I dunno. hee hee. I will put all the others in these chapters, though. I may even let Naruto be in it. hee hee. No, I'm just kidding; he'll be in the next chapter, cause who doesn't like poor lil kyuubi Naruto? Anyway, keep reading, please. Thanks!

**komachi chan:** OMG! You really like it? I'm so glad. I love ShikaIno, too! I can't get enough of it. hee hee. Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading and reviewing! hee hee.

**Sir-Shun:** hee hee. Thanks. I put alot of thought into this plot. I just hope I can write it as good as it sounds in my head. hee hee. I'm weird. But thanks a bunch!

**kiwi4me:** it's okay. I accept reviews and readers if you don't log in. hee hee. I even do it sometimes. So, thanks for reviewing. I know people can be lazy, but if you reviewed, then you must really like it right? Thank you! I hope you like the rest!

**neh, I was kinda waiting an extra day to put this chapter out, because I thought my buddy AzianPenguin would review, but...it didn't happen. Hee hee. But no need to keep you all waiting. so, enjoy. **

**More SHIKAINO in this one!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: You're Not a Bother**

The clicking of the door sounded through the building. She huffed and stepped down the hallway and opened another door; she looked inside and frowned as she saw Raido. He blinked and opened his mouth, but she closed the door abruptly and walked down the hall again. "Where in the world?" she huffed in annoyance.

"Long time no see, Ino," Lee said, stepping out of a room.

Ino scowled, "is Shikamaru in there?"

Lee shook his head, "no, he isn't. He was talking with the Hokage-sama earlier."

"Oh, really?" she mumbled, wanting to rush towards the office.

He smiled, "do you need something? I could help."

She blinked, "um..."

Sakura walked up to them, "hey!"

Ino looked at her, "hey, Sakura."

Lee grinned, "what's up, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing much. I had a question I wanted to ask Tsunade-sama," she said. She looked at Ino, "what are you doing here?"

Ino sighed, "looking for Shi-" She then smirked and flipped her bangs back, "I mean, looking for my boyfriend is all."

Sakura gaped at her, "you have a boyfriend now?"

Lee frowned in confusion, "wait; Ino, you said you were looking for Shikamaru just now."

Ino smirked more.

Sakura grinned, "you two are going out? Unbelievable."

"Is it?" Ino nearly pouted.

"So, you and Shikamaru are a couple?" Lee asked. "Guess that plausible enough."

"Thank you, Lee," Ino said sweetly. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Sakura grabbed her arm, "wait! You have to tell me all about it. Did he ask you first or the other way around?"

Ino smiled, "well, I kinda did, then he did sorta. I don't know; it's complicated."

"You have to come over tonight," Sakura told her. "It's Friday, and I want to hear all about it, okay?"

Ino nodded, "okay, sure."

"Oh, and Shikamaru is lying in the grass," Sakura finally revealed as she pointed behind her.

Lee chuckled as Ino rushed off, waving. "Ah, girls and their youthful crushes."

Sakura scoffed, "you sound more like Gai-sensei every day."

Ino rushed from the building and spotted Shikamaru lying in the same grassy spot he and Asuma use to lounge at. She darted to his side and smiled down at him.

He was gazing up at the tree leaves swaying in the chilled breeze.

She placed her delicate hands onto her hips, "well?"

"I can see up your skirt out of the corner of my eye," he mumbled lazily.

She blushed and quickly sat down next to him.

He yawned.

She grinned cutely, "so, what-cha doing?"

He lowered his eyes, "taking a break."

"Nah ah, you're off now. I can tell," Ino nearly sang. "Let's do something together."

"Sure, let's make out and go to a movie," he mumbled.

She clasped her hands together happily.

He chuckled, "I was joking."

She huffed, hugging her knees, "not funny at all."

"Lie down," he suggested lightly.

She blinked, gazing at him. His expression was soft as he gazed up. He hadn't even looked at her yet. She found him so comforting yet so distant. She smiled slightly and positioned herself to rest on the grass. She worried about the dirt and possible bugs, but she did it anyway.

He smiled when she finally relaxed.

Her eyes fixed forward, and she frowned.

He glanced at her and rolled his eyes. He raised up a bit, "gaze up, don't stare up." He carefully and gently brushed her bangs out of her face, "there." He lied back down.

She blinked both eyes and looked up again. She gazed up at the clouds and noticed how fluffy they looked. She took in the sights of the spots of blue sky peering through the white clouds. She watched the wind tug at the tree leaves. It was so passive. She breathed in the crisp air through her nose and smiled.

She blinked as she felt a nudge against her arm. She glanced down and watched as Shikamaru slowly took her hand into his and held it loosely. She looked at his face; he was still engulfed in the peace and clouds to look back at her, but he was smiling now. She couldn't help the warm from sweeping over her cheeks as she smiled, too. Her fingers clutched his hand, too.

He closed his eyes as he grinned.

She closed hers, too, and she relaxed.

And they lied there in the grass while holding hands.

* * *

Crying and wailing filled the apartment, and Kurenai scurried around the kitchen to jump from washing dishes to warming the milk. "I'm coming, Hikaru. I'm going as fast as I can."

The baby wriggled and screamed another cry from her baby seat.

"Mommy's hurrying," Kurenai reassured her as she tested the milk. It was too warm now. She cringed sadly and put it in the freezer, "just hold on."

The baby hiccuped another cry.

Kurenai washed dishes and filled up more bottles for later. She then took out the warm bottle from the freezer and tested it. She sighed out of relief and walked to the baby. She picked her up and sat down in the new rocking chair Tsunade had bought for her and the baby.

Hikaru moaned a cry as tears rolled off of her chubby cheeks.

Kurenai placed the bottle into the child's mouth and sighed as the baby began eating. She finally noticed that she was trembling slightly. Her red eyes blinked as tears filled them. She bit her lip, "Asuma..." She whimpered a cry of her own and sniffled. She looked down at her baby.

Hikaru was staring at the bottle as she sucked it. She had become very hungry, and Kurenai felt guilty about it.

She bowed her head and cried quietly as the baby ate. Her shoulders shook, but her hands never let go of the bottle. "I miss Asuma, Hikaru..."

The baby finally looked at her mother aimlessly.

Kurenai gazed at her sadly, "I...I miss _Daddy_, Hikaru..."

The baby only stared at her as she sucked the bottle.

"And you have no idea," Kurenai murmured sadly. She bowed her head again, "how will I do this alone?" She looked down at her baby once again, "we can't keep asking Hinata over everyday, and Shikamaru is exhausted by us. Soon, every one of my friends will hate to see me come by or talk to me. They'll be afraid that I'll ask them to do a favor." Tears fell from her eyes again, "if I keep asking, everyone will start to avoid me, and I'll be alone...so...we have to try to do it by ourselves, okay?"

Hikaru was gazing at the bottle again.

"So, please, stop crying so much," Kurenai whimpered as she let out more tears. "Okay, Karu?"

The baby shut her eyes as she ate now.

Kurenai smiled sadly and kissed her daughter's head, "I love you, though..." She giggled sadly, "I'd go through hell and back for you in a minute. You know that, little Hikaru?"

The baby only ate silently.

* * *

As night fell, Ino commanded Shikamaru to walk her to Sakura's house. He agreed like he had complete control with a choice in the matter. She noticed that he was really quiet, but he was just a bit shy around her now. They stopped by the Yamanaka home to get Ino's sleep over bag, and Shikamaru had to watch as Ino **told** her father she was staying the night with Sakura. He thought it to be funny and so Ino.

After leaving her home, Ino slipped on her backpack and walked with Shikamaru towards Sakura's home. She was blushing, smiling wryly. She had made up her mind to get a real kiss between now and the time it took to get to Sakura's.

Shikamaru was walking slowly, his hands in his pockets. He couldn't stop his thoughts, though; it was like a bright neon poster in his face. "It's colder tonight," he thought. "So, it's probably going to be colder tomorrow. But it's not going to be as cold as next week when Hikaru has to go to the pediatrician for her check up. He should make a house call. Hikaru doesn't need to be out in the cold."

Ino was contemplating on holding his hand like earlier that day. She was blushing more and more. She wondered if he was wanting to hold hands, too.

"What if she gets sick?" Shikamaru thought, "then what do we do? Do babies get sick and get over it like kids do? Or, are babies so tiny that they have to go to the hospital. What if I have to go sit with her at the hospital?!" He frowned more, thinking, "no, I don't think I could take that. Poor little Hikaru in the hospital with an IV in her little hand." He shook his head, "no, she's not going to the doctor next week. I won't let her."

Ino blinked, staring at him oddly, "huh?"

He blushed and looked at her, too, "what?"

"You're not going to let who go to the doctor?" she asked.

He felt like falling over. He had said that out loud? "Um..." he began nervously, "sorry, I was thinking, and I didn't mean to say it aloud."

"Oh," she hummed in a dismayed way. So he wasn't thinking about holding her hand; that was for sure.

He sighed out of embarrassment. That wasn't like him to blurt something out. Anyways, he decided to change the subject before Ino figured out he was thinking of the baby and Kurenai again. "Um, Ino..." he mumbled.

She looked at him, "yeah?"

"I was just wondering today..." he said, "I hope you don't think I don't care about being with you. I must have seemed really...blunt and indifferent about it the other day."

She smiled instantly, "well, I don't expect any less of you."

He smiled a bit, too, "okay... I just want to make myself clear; I don't want to get hit with flowers again."

She crossed her arms, "hey, don't complain. I didn't make you pay for those."

He scoffed, "well, I'll pay for the next ones."

She blushed again and took a chance on her feelings. She quickly snaked her arms around his arm and hugged it.

He blushed, nearly losing his breath.

She looked up at him as they kept walking, "yeah, you should. You should come to the shop, buy some roses, then hand them to me. It would be so romantic."

He rolled his eyes, "what's so romantic about that? It's kinda of stupid."

She only smiled, "then what's romantic to you?"

He frowned sarcastically, "wow, like I have an answer. Let me think."

She smirked, "by all means, think."

He took a few seconds then spoke, "remember on our mission to avenge Asuma?"

She blinked, "um..."

"When you and Choji were attacked," he mumbled. "After you both fell from _his_ grasp, I had to choose which one to go help, you or Choji."

She stared at him in suspense.

"I thought it was pretty romantic of me to choose you." he said quietly.

Her eyes widened, gripping his arm tighter, "is that true?"

He nodded, looking away, "yeah..." He blushed again, "but whatever. No big deal."

She smiled softly as they arrived at Sakura's. She grinned as they stopped. "Because, I thought it was really romantic, too," she said quietly. "Really, it was like...one of the-"

"Are you stalling for a kiss?" he asked bluntly.

She gasped and raised her finger to her mouth. She gazed at him; he gazed at her. Did he really just ask such a thing?

He waited nearly two minutes and nodded, "good. I'll see you-"

She grabbed his hand, "hey! What do you mean _good_?"

He was blushing again, "I don't know. You never said anything."

She had to finish this up quick. Soon Sakura would notice them outside, and their moment would be over. She took a breath, puckered her lips, and closed her eyes. Her face moved forward slightly.

Shikamaru's brow furrowed as he leaned away from her.

She frowned, opening one eye, "what's the problem?"

He blushed more, "I...uh..."

"Kiss me!" she snapped.

"I don't know how!" he snapped right back at her.

She blinked, and he cut his eyes away. He didn't know how? "You're embarrassed!" she giggled.

He huffed, "oh, shut up."

She took his shoulders, "lean to me, and I'll kiss you."

He gazed at her nervously.

Oh, this was too great. She never thought she would see a nervous Chuunin Shikamaru. She then placed her hands on either side of his face, "relax."

He tried to relax, but she was awfully close.

She moved her face forward and captured his lips.

His eyes closed tightly as her lips pressed against his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it, but he wouldn't open his mouth. He wouldn't do anything! She pulled back and giggled, "look."

His face was red, and his mind power was shot.

"Put your hands on my waist," she said quietly.

He did as she said.

"Now, when I kiss you, push against me," she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded.

"And when you feel my tongue, open your mouth a bit," she told in a light voice.

He nodded, closing his eyes softly.

She pressed her lips to his again, but just as she was about to touch her tongue to his lips, Sakura laughed from the front door. Ino pulled back and looked at her friend, "go back inside for a second!"

Shikamaru pushed Ino away, "I have to go anyway. We'll do it later."

Ino opened her mouth to protest, but he poofed away. She sighed, "oi..."

Sakura giggled, "sorry, Ino."

Ino shrugged, "it's okay. He wasn't really getting it anyways."

Sakura laughed more as Ino walked into her house.

* * *

Later that night, Shikamaru couldn't sleep. He wasn't worrying with Hikaru anymore, but now Ino was on his mind. He wished he could figure out how to kiss. He looked at his hand, thinking he should practice on it, but he didn't want his mother to walk in and laugh at him. He sighed.

And as if on cue, Yoshino opened the door to his room, "Shikamaru."

He glanced at her, "neh?"

"I forgot to send this with you yesterday," she said, holding up a knitted baby blanket.

He frowned, "yeah, I'll do it tomorrow."

She huffed, "you're not going to compliment my work? I'm getting better at knitting!"

He sighed.

She smirked, "I know that sigh. What's wrong?"

He frowned more, "nothing, just...Ino."

"You know her mother called me and told me that you and Ino were going out, but I didn't believe her."

"Well, we're not going out, I mean..." he mumbled.

"Then she's not your girlfriend?" Yoshino asked in confusion.

He sighed, "well, I guess so."

"What the hell?" Yoshino snapped. "It's a simple question."

"Then yes," he said quickly. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh, did you go see Kurenai today?" she asked quickly as if she just remembered a missing ingredient to a recipe.

He shook his head, "no."

"Because Shino called wanting to talk to you about her," she mumbled as she folded the blanket.

He sat up, "he did?"

She nodded, "I have no idea what about."

Shikamaru stood, "guess I should call him."

"Oh, he said he's going on a mission," she told him.

"Mom, what exactly did he say?" Shikamaru, asked getting annoyed.

She groaned, "he asked if you were here, I said no. He asked if you had gone to see her, and I said I didn't know. And he said for me to tell you that he was worried about her, because she seemed unusual this morning. That's it, but I told him not to worry, because she was probably just stressed out with the baby." She scoffed, "God knows I was stressed out with you. You were either sleeping or fussing." She snapped her fingers, "and then you turned three and became your father."

"Whatever," he huffed. "I'll just call Kurenai and check on her."

He went to get the phone and dialed her number, but she didn't pick up. He frowned.

Yoshino had followed him. She was gazing at him worriedly, "well?"

"She's either sleeping or not there," he mumbled. He dialed once more and waited as it rang. Nothing.... He shook his head, hanging up. He held out his hand, "give me the blanket. I'll go over there now and check on her the right way."

Yoshino frowned, "Shikamaru-"

"Mom," he mumbled desperately.

She sighed, handing the blanket to him.

* * *

Shikamaru walked up to the apartment but paused. He frowned, seeing that Kurenai's door was open. He pressed his hand against the door and stepped in, "Kurenai?" He received no answer. He frowned, looking into the baby crib in the bedroom, "Hikaru...?" The baby was gone. Kurenai was gone.

He dropped the blanket onto the bed and went to the kitchen. He picked up the phone and checked what the last call was. He dialed it and waited it.

Hinata picked up, "hello-"

"Hinata, is Kurenai with you?" Shikamaru asked quickly.

Hinata stuttered, "u-uh...no. I haven't talked to her in a few hours. Why?"

"I'm at her apartment, but she's not here. Her door was open," he said. "Do you know where she would be?"

She frowned, "no, I don't. I could call Kiba and Shino to ask them. Kurenai-sensei doesn't go anywhere anymore. It's late, I don't think she would go to the store or anything."

Shikamaru glanced at the clock; it was ten. "Hinata, what was the last thing you two talked about?" he asked.

"The usual, how Hikaru was, and...um..." Hinata trailed off. "She was really upset about Asuma-sensei today, though. Shino had asked me to talk with her about it. That's why we were talking earlier." She blinked as Shikamaru was silent. "Shi-Shikamaru-kun?"

His eyes widened, "Asuma..." He frowned, "Hinata, I'll call you back. Don't worry anyone else with this, okay?"

"Do you know where she is?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I have a good idea," he said before hanging up and rushing out. He raced through the dark streets and made it to the burial grounds. And without a doubt, there were cries of Hikaru there. He trotted to Asuma's grave and gazed down at Kurenai.

She was on her knees, sobbing. She was holding Hikaru, and the child was wrapped in a blanket, screaming cries. Kurenai's shoulders shook as she turned to her head to look back. "Sh-Shikamaru..."

He frowned, "it's cold. Why is Hikaru outside, Kurenai?" He was so angry that she had the baby out. He didn't want Hikaru to get sick, and wasn't he just thinking about Hikaru getting sick earlier? He wanted to take Kurenai by the arm and drag her back to the apartment then scold her.

She looked up at him and cried harder, "I just...wanted to be as close to Asuma as I could... I just..." She sniffled, "please, Hikaru, hush... Hush, baby."

Shikamaru's thoughts then dissolved. Kurenai was hurting very badly now. His heart began to fall heavy for her. He wasn't angry anymore; Kurenai needed him. Now all he could think of was how he didn't check on her today. Why didn't he just drop by and see her? It wasn't that big of a deal, and maybe Kurenai wouldn't have had the baby out so late.

Hikaru squealed and wriggled in her mother's arms.

Shikamaru got onto his knees and took the child from her. First thing was first; he had to hush the child so Kurenai would calm down a bit. He held Hikaru closely, "there, there, I will take you and Mom home."

Kurenai leaned onto Shikamaru and cried more, "I'm a bad mother, Shikamaru..."

He didn't realize how tormented she was until that second. There was no need to scold her; she already knew her fault. He frowned, "no, you're just still upset. It's alright." He held the baby with one arm and hugged Kurenai with the other, "but we have to get Hikaru inside. She'll catch a cold..."

Kurenai nodded, looking up at him, "I know..."

Hikaru settled down just a tad and moaned her baby moans.

Shikamaru stood and held out his hand to Kurenai.

She gazed up at him. He wasn't Asuma. He was Asuma's student. She didn't even know him all that well. She knew that he was very smart, very lazy, and very determined when he was needed. That's just about all.

Shikamaru smiled slightly at her and moved his fingers to coax her into taking his hand.

No, she knew that he was a good boy, too. He was sweet, caring of his comrades, loyal, and understanding.

He was also the one who brought the news of Asuma's death to her. And he had comforted her at that moment, also.

She finally smiled a bit, too, and took his hand. She stood slowly and looked at Asuma's grave. "I love you..." she whispered to the headstone.

Hikaru sniffled and cried a little more.

Shikamaru gripped Kurenai's hand, "let's go."

Kurenai nodded, walking with him. She gazed at Hikaru in his grasp. The baby was still whimpering. She frowned, "Mommy is sorry, Hikaru... I will take better care of you next time. I promise."

Shikamaru smiled at her statement.

Kurenai smiled, too, "I'll just call Senpai over."

Shikamaru blushed, "S-Senpai..."

"Or would you rather be Nii-san?" she asked, wiping her tears.

He chuckled, "Senpai is fine."

She grinned at him, "Senpai it is."

He let go of her hand and cradled the child gently. He smiled, "Shikamaru might be a little hard to say until she gets to be five anyways."

Hikaru looked up aimlessly.

"Yeah," Kurenai sighed. She then frowned, "why are you here, Shikamaru?"

"I thought you would be here," he mumbled. "You weren't home."

"Why were you at my home?" she asked sadly.

He was about to say that Shino had called, but he didn't want her to think they were all talking behind her back. He frowned, "my mom wanted me to bring a blanket over that she made, and-" He groaned, "even I don't believe that explanation. Never mind it."

She frowned, "Shikamaru?"

He glanced at her, "neh?"

"I didn't call you...because I don't want you to get tired of me asking so many things of you. I feel guilty-" she started.

He frowned, "Kurenai, no. Asuma didn't **tell **me to take care of you. He **asked** me, and I promised that I would. I'm doing this of free will, and I'm saying that it's okay for you to ask anything of me. It's fine. I swear I'll never avoid you or resent you for it. I'm here to help you."

She hugged herself, "you...promise? You promise that you won't leave me?"

He nodded, "I promise." He looked at her and grinned, "I want to be a cool adult, remember? Just like Asuma. I can do this, Kurenai. Stop worrying about it, okay?" He looked back at Hikaru, "I love Hikaru; I would never leave you and Hikaru. Never."

Kurenai sniffled as tears rolled down her face again. She giggled a cry, "thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled at her, "and when you have a problem, tell me."

Kurenai smiled, too, "okay... I will."

He gave her a look, "you promise?"

She knew he was throwing it back at her, or maybe he was making fun of her? She didn't know, but it was good promise to keep. She nodded, "yes, I promise."

He smiled a bit more and gazed down at Hikaru.

The baby had her eyes closed now.

"Shikamaru?" Kurenai mumbled.

He looked at her, "neh?"

"Please, don't, and I mean **don't**, teach my child to be lazy like you," Kurenai said sternly.

His eyes rolled, "oi..."

Kurenai giggled slightly to cheer herself up.

Shikamaru chuckled, "troublesome."

* * *

**Yeah, if I have some grammar errors then it's probably just me rushing a little bit. I have so much college work to do... troublesome... But anyways, please leave a lil review? I'm such a nerd, but it gets me though a day. hee hee. Thanks.**


	7. Precious Not Troublesome

**OMG! Again, yay at the reviews! awesome!**

**sad little monkey:** hee hee. I'm glad you liked it. please keep reading! Thanks.

**CrazyCloud!!!:** yeah, I'm trying to put more and more Shika/Ino into every chapter. I just love that couple! hee hee. Thanks for the reveiw.

**nerviouza:** hee hee. yeah, I thought Yoshino to say something like that. it was pretty funny. keep on reading. Glad you like it!

**kiwi4me: **I know. I feel so bad for Kurenai, too. But yeah, Ino would be experienced; just look how flirty she is. hee hee.

**shika-ino-4evers:** I know! I know you can't see into the future, so guess what? There is going to be a part two after this one. And in that part, Hikaru is going to be about 6, hee hee.

**funky-squirrel:** yay! emotions! hee hee. Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading!

**musicalgenius:** yes, your senses are correct. VERY correct. hee hee. I'm glad you like it!

**AzianPenguin:** hey, it's okay. Really, it is. I wasn't blaming anything on you. I would never do that. hee hee. You know I love you too much to purposely make you feel bad about a silly thing like that. I'm glad you got a replacement; hopefully it works great! I know I had to replace my laptop like 7 months ago. hee hee. But I really appreciate the reveiwing, and I hope you'll keep reading! hee hee. If anyone should be mad at the lateness of the chapter, they should get mad at me; it was all in my power. so... yeah. I hope your life isn't too stressful this week. hee hee. cause I know mine is!

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews again!**

**Eh, ano, I think I'm sick. hee hee. I feel awful, so I probably won't get another chapter out before the week is out. Sorry... SORRY SORRY SORRY in advance. Cause I hate to make people wait. But just keep checking in if you don't have this story on alert.  
**

**Okay, I'll let you all read now. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Precious Not Troublesome**

Shikaku crossed his arms, "okay, you're doing what again?"

Shikamaru zipped up his bag, "I'm going to spend the night with them, and in the morning I'll go on my mission. Since my clothes will be there, I will go back there after my mission is done. It's not a big deal."

"Have I overused the 'step-dad' joke, son?" Shikaku asked worriedly.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "it's not like that. The other night Kurenai was hysterical."

"Oh, if you call that hysterical," Shikaku scoffed.

"She was at Asuma's grave with Hikaru at ten at night, crying her eyes out," Shikamaru told him.

"I know what this is," Shikaku snapped in an accusing tone. "You can't fool me. You're doing this to get away from this house. Your mother has been nagging you, hasn't she?"

Shikamaru looked at his father, "this is helping Kurenai. That's all it is. She needs some rest, so I'm going now to watch the baby all day. Why do you even care, Dad?"

"I don't want you to get in over your head, Shikamaru," his father said sternly.

Shikamaru frowned, "I have a girlfriend. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh! You finally talked to that hot waitress at the bar?" Shikaku asked excitedly.

"No, I'm dating Ino now," Shikamaru huffed. "Do you and Mom ever talk to one another?"

Shikaku frowned and pulled his son to him by his shirt collar, "Ino?!"

Shikamaru sweated, "uh..."

"You do know if you and Ino break up, I'll have to hear about it from Inoichi. Do **not** make Ino upset. You understand?"

Shikamaru frowned, "uh...okay."

"Shikaku!" Yoshino yelled from downstairs.

Shikaku groaned, "don't you wish you could marry Ino. Ino and Yoshino, they would be a tag team like no other." He walked out of his son's room. "Their names even rhyme."

Shikamaru sighed, "my family..."

* * *

Hikaru cooed as Kurenai rocked her. Kurenai smiled , "you're too cute, sweetheart." She jumped as there was a knock on the door. She stood, stepping to the door. She opened it and frowned at Shikamaru, "baka Nara, you don't have to knock."

Shikamaru cut his eyes away from her, "troublesome."

Kurenai stepped back as he stepped into the house. She smiled, bouncing the baby lightly, "you can sleep in the living room, okay? The couch folds out into a-"

"Is it weird that I stay the night?" he cut her off.

She blinked and frowned, "why would I be weird?"

"Well, just my dad was..." he started.

"Shikaku is weird all by himself," she said.

Hikaru burped quietly and cooed again.

"Good girl," Kurenai giggled, rubbing her nose to Hikaru's.

Shikamaru smiled, "yeah, I guess."

Kurenai smiled, too, "since you're here, I'm going to take a nice, relaxing bath." She waited until Shikamaru set his bag onto the floor by the couch, then handed her daughter to him.

He held Hikaru close.

"She just ate, so she should be okay," Kurenai said, walking down the hall.

Shikamaru looked at the baby in his arms, "hey, Hikaru. What's going on today?"

Hikaru gazed up at him and opened her mouth wide then drooled.

He smiled again and sat down with her.

The phone rang suddenly, and Hikaru began to cry at the sound.

"Could you get that?" Kurenai called from the bathroom.

Shikamaru stood and stepped to the phone. He answered it, "hello."

Hikaru sniffled and hushed.

"Shino?" a voice asked.

Shikamaru frowned, "Ko-Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru huffed, "hey, Shino."

"This isn't Shino!" Shikamaru snapped angrily.

"Oh, I'll guess again," the boy said.

"Shikamaru," Shikamaru told him the answer.

Konohamaru chuckled, "oh! Hey, Shikamaru! I haven't been around you in a while. What are you doing at Aunt Kurenai's?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes; she was his 'aunt' now? "I'm giving her break," he mumbled.

"Oh, I see," the boy said. "I was just calling to see if she needed anything from Tanzuka Town. Me and my team are going there tomorrow anyway."

Shikamaru sighed, "oi, she's taking a bath. Call back later."

"Just go in and ask her then," Konohamaru said, holding back his laugh.

Shikamaru frowned, "goodbye, Konohamaru." He hung up the phone and sighed, "what a pervert."

Hikaru gazed up at him and wriggled in his arms.

He sat back at the couch and laid her in her baby seat. "I have a report to do, okay?" he mumbled, taking a folder from his bag. "Might as well use my time wisely."

Hikaru oddly smiled at him.

He chuckled, "what?"

The baby only smiled.

He smiled, too, "you're cute; I give you that."

Hikaru flapped her arms and whined.

He sighed, "what? You have to be trying to tell me something, right?"

There was a knock at the door.

He groaned, "no wonder Kurenai can't get a break." He stood and answered it.

Kakashi was standing there with a paper bag in his hands, "Shikamaru?"

"Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru mumbled sarcastically.

"Kurenai asked for me to pick her up some fish the other day, and I just remembered," Kakashi said. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"She asked me to help her out. I'm giving her a baby break," Shikamaru answered.

Kakashi walked in and set the bag on the kitchen counter. "How is she today?" he nearly whispered.

"Fine," Shikamaru answered quietly. "She's taking a bath."

Kakashi stepped to the baby and kneeled, "hi, Hikaru."

Hikaru only stared at him.

Kakashi cut his eye at Shikamaru's bag, "staying the night?"

Shikamaru frowned, "yeah, what of it?" Even though Kakashi was his superior, he didn't feel like he needed to explain the situation to him. He had nothing to hide, but he found it to be none of Kakashi's business.

Kakashi seemed to smile at him, "it's nice of you to help her so much, Shikamaru. Just don't stay up all night, okay? You do have a mission tomorrow."

Shikamaru frowned, "why would I be up all night?"

"I should get going," Kakashi said, standing straight. "See you around."

Shikamaru nodded to him.

Kakashi walked out of the apartment.

Hikaru was staring at her senpai intensely.

Shikamaru looked at her, "what?"

Hikaru only stared at him.

He sighed, walking to the bag Kakashi left. There were three fish in it. He took out the wrapped fish and put them into the freezer then washed his hands and walked back to the couch. He sat down and opened the folder." He noticed that Hikaru didn't let him leave her sight. He wondered why she was so fascinated by him.

Nearly an hour later, Kurenai walked in all clean with freshly blow-dried hair. She smiled, "I feel so much better."

Shikamaru looked at her, "Konohamaru called; you should call him back. And, Kakashi-sensei dropped off some fish; I put them in the freezer."

"What did Konohamaru want?" she asked.

"He's going to Tanzuka tomorrow," he answered, looking at Hikaru.

"Oh, okay," she hummed. She looked at him, "so, do you like fish?"

He averted his gaze to her, "yeah, it's okay."

"That's what we'll eat for dinner then," she said as she fixed herself a glass of water.

His eyes softened. He could actually see Kurenai the woman now. He now could visualize Asuma coming to this apartment and be treated like a boyfriend by her. When he had figured it out about Kurenai and Asuma, he didn't really believe Asuma and Kurenai to be in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. But now, he saw just how soft she could be.

Asuma must have saw that softness in her. Shikamaru remembered how his father once told him that his mother also had moments where she was soft. "That must be all you need for love to pull through," he thought. "Because even Ino can be soft, too..."

* * *

The next day, Tsunade laced her fingers and rested her chin against them, "I'm sorry to inform you so late, Shikamaru. It was my fault for not calling you last night."

So, there he stood in her office, staring her down angrily. He had gone through the trouble of preparing and telling Ino and Choji that he was leaving, but now the mission was just called off? He guessed it wasn't a big shock. Many missions were pulled from the stack at the last minute sometimes.

Shikamaru sighed, ready to leave the old woman. He was aggravated, and it was too early in the morning for that.

"Shikamaru?" Tsunade mumbled lowly.

He nodded to let her knew he was listening.

"About Kurenai," she said quietly. "I want her to cheer up; it's depressing to see her so down and stressed. Tell me if this is a good idea."

Shikamaru blinked, "um...okay."

"Konohamaru's team is suppose to go to Tanzuka Town today and act as security for a merchant. Do you think Kurenai would be interested in serving as their Jounin?"

Shikamaru didn't have to think of a reason why that wouldn't work. "Hikaru, Tsunade-sama..."

Tsunade nodded, "yes, I thought of that, too. She would be away from her baby for two days, but it's a chance for her to get out of that apartment and clear her head. It's an easy mission, D rank. I think it would be good for her." She frowned, "do you think Hinata can persuade her to leave Hikaru for a couple of days?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I don't know. I could try to run it by her."

Tsunade giggled and smirked, "you?"

He scowled at her.

"No offense, but this is a delicate conversation," Tsunade said to him.

His narrow eyes lowered, "and so was the news of Asuma's death."

Tsunade shut her mouth in concern. She suddenly felt ashamed.

"But whatever, do what you please. Can I go now?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, "y-yes..."

He turned and left the office. He walked down the hallway and sighed lowly, "guess I'll go home then..." A smile formed at his lips suddenly, "no, no...I'll go see Ino." He started feeling so much better; Ino's hyped attitude was just what he needed now.

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade called at her office door.

Shikamaru stopped abruptly and turned to look back at her.

She trotted to him and spoke, "I'm sorry. I didn't know you and Kurenai were on good terms like that."

He cut his eyes away from her.

"Please talk to her about the mission?" she asked nicely. She smiled hopefully at him.

He sighed and nodded, "okay..."

She smiled, "good, thank you."

He turned and darted off towards Kurenai's apartment. This irritated him that he couldn't go to Ino's house, but Kurenai really needed a mission to feel better.

* * *

Kurenai lowered her eyes, "a mission..."

Shikamaru nodded, "yeah, Tsunade said it would really help you out."

She smiled slightly, "it would. It really would, Shikamaru, but..." She frowned, looking at Hikaru sleeping in her baby seat.

Shikamaru looked at the child then looked at Kurenai, "she'll be fine for two days."

"It's not that," she murmured.

"I know you'll miss her, Kurenai," he said, "but you'll feel so much better. Y-"

"Shikamaru, it's not that either," she cut him off.

He fell silent.

She fiddled with her fingers and frowned more, "who will be willing to take a baby for two whole days? Hinata is training overtime right now, I'm **not **leaving her with Kiba, Shino, Anko, or Kakashi. It's such short notice. Everyone probably has their own thing they need to do." She smiled in disappointment, "maybe next time when I have more-"

"I'll do it," he said suddenly.

Her crimson eyes widened as she looked at him again, "excuse me?"

He nodded, "yeah, I'll do it."

She giggled, "you?"

He was getting tired of being underestimated. He huffed, "yes, me. I did a good job yesterday."

She shook her head, "for an hour why I was taking a bath down the hall. You think you can stand forty-eight hours, Shikamaru? It's too much to ask from you."

He frowned, "you need to chill, Kurenai." He crossed his arms, "please, let me help you. I'll take good care of her. Just write down when she eats and when she sleeps. Write down any direction you have, and I'll do it. I won't screw up-"

"Shikamaru," she hummed sadly. "You're...you're not Asuma." She bit her lip.

"No, Asuma is dead," he shot back at her.

She stared at him worriedly.

"Asuma is gone, and I would never replace him," he told her. "So, stop using that excuse on me. I'm here for you, and all you need to do is accept it."

She finally smiled.

He smiled faintly, too.

* * *

Naruto finished off his second bowl of ramen and set his money down with a grin.

Sai stared at him, "you eat so much."

"Oh, shut it!" Naruto huffed, walking out of the stand. He was so pissed with Sai's criticism already. He folded his arms behind his head and walked forward, but someone caught his eye. He blinked, "hey, Shikamaru!"

Sai followed slowly as Naruto rushed to his friend.

Naruto stepped up to Shikamaru, who had on his backpack, a tote on his shoulder, and holding something wrapped in blankets. He blinked again, "what are you smuggling, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome, Naruto. I have to get home."

Naruto raised his eyes, "you're actually in a hurry?"

"Naruto! There you two are!" Sakura called, rushing for them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Naruto greeted her happily and forgot all about him.

"You said you would be at the training grounds," Sakura scolded.

Naruto chuckled, "I know! I know! But I was hungry. I was on my way now."

Sai rolled his eyes.

Sakura then looked at Shikamaru as she heard a baby moan. She gasped looking at the bundle of blankets. She grinned stepping to him, "is that Hikaru?"

Shikamaru nodded, "yeah." He carefully pulled back the blanket and showed the baby's face to Sakura.

Sakura squealed, "aw! Kawaii!"

"Huh? Who's baby?" Naruto asked, interested once again.

"Kurenai's baby," Sakura told him angrily.

"Oh! Oh, right," Naruto laughed. He grinned, "look how fat it is."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, thinking of how Naruto was more like Kiba than he thought.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing with Hikaru?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade thought it would be good for Kurenai to go on an easy mission to cheer her up. I told her that I would take care of Hikaru for her," Shikamaru told her.

Sai raised a brow, "you are capable of taking down an Akatsuki, but are you capable of this?"

Shikamaru scowled, "why wouldn't I be? It's not that hard."

"I can't believe you're doing this," Sakura said in doubt. "A baby isn't too _troublesome_ for you?"

"Yeah, why didn't you let Hinata or Ino take care of it?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Just leave us alone," Shikamaru huffed, walking past the three.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks, "us?"

Sai said nothing, expressed nothing.

"I'll meet you at the training grounds," Sakura said to the guys.

"What? Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"To tell Ino about this of course," Sakura said before poofing away.

Sai began walking forward, "that beautiful girl? Why would she care?"

"Yeah, Ino you mean. I don't know," Naruto said. He sighed, "I guess so she can go help her teammate? I don't know." He sighed, walking forward, "let's go."

* * *

Ino sighed as she turned on the small heater in the shop, "my poor flowers...so cold."

Sakura burst through the shop door, "Ino! Ino, do you know what Shikamaru is doing today?"

Ino looked at her, "what's gotten into you, Sakura?"

"It's Shikamaru; he's taking Hikaru while Kurenai is on a mission," Sakura told her in a gossipy tone.

Ino's eyes widened, "he...what? For how long?"

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I'm just saying, maybe you should go get Hikaru yourself. Guys don't know how to take care of babies."

Ino nodded, "so true." She took off her apron, "Mom! I'm taking a break."

Yoshino smiled at Hikaru and grinned, "aw! Look at the little baby! How sweet! Yes, you are!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he held the baby in his arms, "you'll scare her, Mom. Calm yourself."

"I can't help it! Babies are so sweet!" Yoshino said excitedly. She picked up the baby bag, "You don't know how to mix formula. I'll do it!" She rushed to the kitchen.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "oi..." He blinked as the doorbell rang. He walked to the door and opened it to see Ino.

She started out with a glare, and she was going to scold him for taking Hikaru when he didn't know what he was doing, but it didn't go down like that. Her blue eyes observed the soft expression her boyfriend held, and she saw how he was holding Hikaru with such care. Her heart melted as she smiled, "hi!"

Shikamaru smiled, too, "hey." He backed up to let her in.

She shivered from the cold and took off her jacket as she entered the house. She grinned, "hello, Hikaru-chan!" She held out her arms for the baby.

Shikamaru had to admit that he hadn't had a chance to take off his jacket either, so he handed the child to Ino gratefully.

Ino smiled, "wow, she's heavier since I last picked her up."

Shikamaru slipped off his jacket and smiled more, "yeah, she's been eating like a horse."

"Shikamaru!" Yoshino called.

Shikamaru groaned, "I'll be right back." He walked out.

Ino carried Hikaru to the living room and sat down on the couch. She cradled Hikaru and grinned at her fondly, "so cute."

A few minutes later, Shikamaru walked into the living room, "why are you here, Ino?" He sat down on the couch with her.

She frowned, "um...just to see what you're doing today. I heard that your mission was cancelled."

He nodded, gazing at Hikaru.

Ino noticed that he kept staring at the baby with that warm look. She smiled nervously, "do you want her back?"

He blushed, putting his hands up, "no, no, you can hold her."

Ino smiled softly, "so, why do you have Hikaru today?"

"Kurenai is going on a D-rank, two day mission. I told her I would take care of Hikaru," he answered bluntly.

Ino frowned again, "two whole days? Can you handle that?"

He huffed, "what a pain. You know, I'm going to do it perfectly, so no one will have any doubt about me at all anymore."

Ino smiled, "I'll ask my Dad if I can spend the night to help you."

He blushed, "h-huh? I don't need help."

Ino looked around, "I see you didn't bring any of Hikaru's toys."

His eyes widened as he smacked his forehead, "ugh, the baby seat. Damn it."

Ino giggled, "well, I don't blame you. How could have carried it and her?"

He stood, "will you come with me to get it?"

She frowned, "what about Hikaru?"

"My mother fell in love with her; she'll take her for a few minutes," he said.

Ino stood, "sure, maybe she could keep her a few extra minutes, just in case something comes up to make us a little late?"

He only stared at her, "...what?"

Ino laughed, walking to the kitchen with Hikaru, "Mrs. Nara!"

Shikamaru followed her.

Yoshino smiled from where she was pouring the formula into the bottles, "hey, Ino, I didn't know you were here."

"Oh, hey," Ino giggled in embarrassment.

"Mom, we have to go back to Kurenai's apartment to get a few things I forgot. Would you-" Shikamaru started.

Yoshino nodded, "yes! Give that baby to me."

Ino handed Hikaru to her and smiled, "we'll be back later."

Yoshino nodded.

Shikamaru and Ino left the house and walked towards Kurenai's apartments.

Ino smiled at him, "so, you think you can do it?"

"Do what?" he asked in that monotone.

"Hikaru," she huffed.

He glanced at her, "of course."

She smiled more, changing the subject, "wanna hold hands?"

He blinked, "wh-"

She quickly took his hand into hers and gripped it.

He blushed slightly, "we're in public, Ino-"

"You ashamed of me?" she snapped angrily.

He frowned, "no!"

"Then enjoy," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Troublesome," he sighed, rolling his eyes.

She only grinned.

When they got to Kurenai's, they knocked on the door, but there wasn't an answer.

"She must already be gone," Ino said.

Shikamaru looked at the door facing and placed his hand onto it and carefully clasped his fingers around a house key that appeared.

Ino giggled, "Kurenai and her genjutsu..."

He chuckled, unlocking the door, "she won't mind if we're going in for Hikaru's things."

Ino nodded, "agreed."

Shikamaru walked in and picked up the baby seat, "what else should I bring back, Ino?"

Ino shut the door behind herself and smirked, "remember when I asked if your mom would give us an extra few minutes?"

He looked at her, "Ino, we're in Kurenai's apartment, you know."

She stepped towards him and grinned wryly, "yep."

He held the baby seat out in front of him as if for defense, "don't. Uh...you know I'm not good at kissing."

"I know; that's why I'm going to help you practice," she told him in an twisted tone.

He blushed and poofed away.

She darted out of the door, "you can't run away from me, shadow baka!" She looked around and sensed his chakara moving away. She smirked again and dashed off towards his house.

She arrived at the same time he did at his front door. He was blushing madly as he glared at her, "I have to take care of Hikaru now."

She opened the door and went in, "I'll help. Babies take naps."

Shikamaru frowned nervously and noticed that Yoshino was sitting on the couch with the sleeping baby in her arms. He could have fell over.

Ino grinned, whispering, "perfect! Thanks, Yoshino."

Yoshino blinked at the girl, "h-huh?"

Ino grabbed Shikamaru's hand and dragged him to his room. She shut the door behind them and smirked at him.

He backed away from her, "Ino-"

"Shut up," she snapped quietly.

He swallowed.

She stepped to him and pushed him back to fall onto the bed. She pushed him to lie down as she straddled him, "you **will** kiss me and enjoy it."

He could feel his face heating up even more than before. He gazed up at her, "Ino..."

She lowered her face down and kissed his chin, "do it for me..."

He softened his expression as she pressed her lips against his. He closed his eyes as her tongue touched his lips. He opened his mouth, and she took the kiss to the next level. He was shocked when his instincts took over to kiss her back.

Ino pulled back and grinned, "see? It's not that bad."

He smiled, "yeah, you were right for once."

She smirked again then kissed him again. She tensed a bit as his hands grabbed her waist. Then, her eyes shut as his hips grinded against hers on accident; she let out a sigh and pulled back again. She lowered herself to rest her head onto his chest, "oi..."

He frowned, "what's wrong?"

She let out a breath, "nothing... I'm just...really hot right now."

He blushed again, "maybe we should quit."

She raised up and kissed him once more.

He kissed back and noticed that her breasts were pressing against him now. He didn't know what to do but freeze his movements.

Luckily, Ino got off of him and sat up on the bed, "I needed that..."

He sat up, looking at her, "so, I'm not a bad kisser after all?"

She giggled, "you still need practice."

He frowned, "is there a list I rank at? How many guys have you kissed?"

She smiled, "you're silly."

He sighed, looking away, "Ino? Do you...love me?"

She gaped at him.

He plastered on that Shikamaru expression, "I know it's a pain to be put on the spot, but if we're going to kiss like that, I need to know."

She smiled, moving to him, "Shikamaru Nara, I've always liked you."

He glared at her, "yes or no?"

She hugged him, "I love you. There. Happy?"

He frowned, "no. Are you just saying that?"

She pushed back and huffed, "well, do you love me by any chance? You don't act like it."

"Of course I love you!" he snapped.

"Well, I love you back!" Ino snapped, too. "So, there! We're in love, idiot."

He huffed, "see! I knew you would get all bent out of shape!"

"Why are you still shouting?" Ino yelled.

"To get my voice over yours!" he snapped.

"Would you two shut the hell up?!" Yoshino scolded as she opened the door. "The baby is sleeping!"

Shikamaru and Ino blushed, looking at her.

"Sorry," Ino said with a light giggle.

Yoshino then smiled, "you two remind me so much of me and Kaku-kun." She walked away, "so aggressive."

Shikamaru lied back again with a groan, "oi..."

Ino hovered over him, "I just remembered that I have to get back to the shop. How about I come back after I close up?"

He looked up at her, "do what you want. If we're anything like my parents as my mother says, then you'll do what you want anyway."

Ino giggled and punched his arm playfully, "you're funny." She stood, "I'll see you later then."

He sat up then stood, "yeah, see you later."

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. She grinned at him.

He smiled then kissed her lips.

"Bye, Shikamaru-kun," she said sweetly.

"Bye, Ino-chan," he chuckled.

* * *

That night, Shikamaru's eyes opened as the baby cried loudly. He sat up and looked down at the baby in his bed with him. The room was lit by the half moon in the starry sky. His eyes were adjusted to see her clearly.

Hikaru squealed and shook.

He picked her up and held her closely, "shhh, baby, hush..."

She wriggled in his grasp and hiccuped a few more cries.

He rested her on his shoulder, "do you miss Mom?" He frowned, "it's okay; I'm here." He then remembered what Kurenai told him about the sleep cheat for Hikaru. She had told him to put the baby against his shoulder and walk around the room while humming to her. He knew the baby would most likely hate to hear someone other than her mother's hums, so part of that plan wouldn't work.

He stood from the bed. He wavered a bit from being tired, but he slowly began to pace around the room.

Hikaru had stopped screaming, but now she was sobbing her little eyes out.

He felt so bad for her that she didn't have her mommy there to make it all better. He kept pacing around the room, but the baby didn't stop sobbing.

"Senpai is here, Hikaru," he whispered. "I got you..."

Hikaru whined and cried onto his shoulder.

He swallowed and hummed a few notes of a lullaby then stopped. He found it to be embarrassing, but he also noticed that Hikaru had stopped crying in those few seconds. He blinked, still pacing around the room. He hummed again and noticed that she was silent whilst he did it.

He stopped, and she whined again.

He did it once more, but this time he didn't hum a song. He just made one long hum, and she still stopped whining. He figured it out now. Hikaru didn't fall asleep to her mother's voice, she was relaxing to the vibrations in Kurenai's neck.

He smiled, "you would be a good ninja, you know..."

Hikaru sniffled.

He hummed again. It wasn't just a long hum; he hummed her a song just for kicks.

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

He smiled as she fell asleep quickly. He stepped to the bed and lied her down. He got onto the bed slowly and silently, so he wouldn't wake her. He looked down at her and smiled again.

She was on her back with her little head turned ever so slightly to the left. Her eyes were shut loosely, and her small chest rose with every baby breath she inhaled. She was so innocent and loving.

He placed his fingers on her hairline and brushed her fine, silky hair down. He grinned, feeling her soft baby skin. She was so perfect; she knew no wrong. Somehow it was just amazing to him.

He yawned silently and shook his head, "oi...troublesome."

Hikaru's little fists clutched a bit.

Shikamaru leaned down to her and kissed her forehead. And in a flash, he raised up with a blush; why was he kissing this child? Hikaru wasn't his. That was more of a parent thing to kiss a child on the head, right? He frowned, gazing at Hikaru; he couldn't help it, though. She was so sweet and tiny. Who in the world wouldn't be compelled to kiss her in his shoes? He was there when she was born; he checked on her everyday when he could; he bought things for her; and the way she had smiled at him the night before really burned a place in his heart.

He had never seen that baby smile until she smiled at him. She probably smiled a Kurenai all of the time but him? She didn't even know him; for all she knew, he was some guy who helped out her mom. He found it to be funny, but he also hated it at the same time. He lied down in bed and gazed at his ceiling. He hated that Asuma was missing his daughter's precious moments like that. He secretly was beginning to wish that he had been the one to die instead of Asuma.

Asuma had so much to live for, but what did he have? He had a nagging mother, drunk father, no motivation unless on missions, and an intimidating girlfriend who knew more about kissing that he ever thought he knew.

His eyes watered, "Asuma should be here...not me..."

Hikaru moaned and whined in her sleep.

He carefully pulled the baby to him and lied her on his shoulder, "there... Go back to sleep, Hikaru."

The baby twisted like she wasn't comfortable.

He tried to position her a different way. Now, she was facing him, her head on his shoulder as she lay on her side. She was silent now as she rested.

He smiled, kissing her head again. He could have smacked himself; he had done it **again**. He really needed a shock collar. Chills ran down his spine as he felt something wet touch his shoulder. He glanced down to see Hikaru drooling on him.

He chuckled lightly, "gross..." Yet, he was not going to move her. She was content, so he had to learn to be content. He smiled again, closing his eyes, "I'll...do my best,...Asuma-sensei."

* * *

**AWWWWW! So cute! hee hee. **

**Please leave me a review to tell me how you like it. No flames, though. I don't take anger well. T_T.... **

**Like I said before, next chapter will be a little late. I have so much to do. History essays and 3 Math lessons. ugh... But I'll try!**

**Also, if there are some errors in this chapter, I'm very sorry...  
**


	8. Of Course

**I'm soooo sorry for the wait. Thanks for waiting. I'm still sick, and college is still going steady. ugh...what a drag. I mean it.**

**OKAY! to the reviewers!**

**AzianPenguin: **Yeah, I know right. I think it's so sad that Asuma died, but stuff happens. hee hee. And I am not going to hurt Kurenai in this story. Promise. But thank you for being so considerate and nice about me. I won't overwork myself too much, but I don't want to leave this story unfinished. Don't worry if you don't have time, too. I understand.

**CrazyCloud!!!!: **yay! Thank you! I tried to make it really cute. Thank you so much for the get well wishes. I'm glad I could make someone's day better. Makes me feel good. Thank you again for reviewing and all the kind words. You rock, too!

**kiwi4me: **I know I wish I could have a baby, too. sigh, oh well. Thank you for always reviewing me!

**Rocky James:** You know the reason why you haven't reviewed until now? Cause you would give the whole story away! Gosh, I read your review and was like well damn. lol. I'm glad you're interested and reading, but we think alike, really. So, yeah, keep reading. I won't give anything else away, but I'm sure you'll like it.

**sad little monkey: **Thanks for another review. I appreciate it! hee hee. Ino is really in charge of the relationship. Just wait until next chapter!

**shika-ino-4evers: **omg I would cry, too. hee hee. He was just emotional again. Don't worry. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**musicalgenius:** I know! So kawaii!!! Yeah, he is acting that way, and yes your feeling is right. Hope you keep reading. Thank you!

* * *

**Okay, that's 7 more reviews. Yay! I'm so glad I'm not writing for nothing. It is fun, but I love to have some input. So, thank you all so much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Of Course**

Ino gasped dramatically. She placed her forefingers under Shikamaru's eyes and stretched his tan skin back, "Ah nah!!! Such dark circles. You'll get wrinkles early if you stay up all night!"

He glared at her, "I didn't stay up all night. I just woke up extra early."

She frowned, removing her hands, "how was last night?"

"Fine; she didn't wake up at all," he mumbled.

"Shikamaru," Ino huffed doubtfully.

He smiled nervously, "okay, she woke up a couple of times, but I handled it."

Ino looked down at the baby, who was in her baby seat with a blanket draped over her lap. Hikaru was staring at Shikamaru intensely with a blank gaze.

Shikamaru frowned, "she's starting to creep me out. She's been watching me all morning."

Ino smiled instantly, "no, no, Shikamaru-kun! This means that she loves you."

He eyed Ino, but the phone rang. He stood to answer it, "stay."

Ino nodded. She watched as Hikaru's dark eyes followed Shikamaru until he left the room. The baby's face twisted in despair. Ino smiled, "look, Hikaru! I'm here! See me?"

Hikaru moaned a cry.

Ino picked her up, "come here, little girl. You don't want to be around Shikamaru over me do you? I'm much more fun!"

Hikaru wriggled in her grasp.

Shikamaru rushed in with his hand over the phone's mouth piece. "Ino!" he whispered harshly, "this is Kurenai! Don't let Hikaru cry!"

Ino puffed out her cheeks in anger, "she's only crying, because you left her."

He stepped up to them as Ino stood with the baby in her arms. He waved a hand in Hikaru's face and grinned at her. "Pretty girl. Pretty girl, Hikaru!" Shikamaru said to the child.

Hikaru hushed and looked at him again. She stared at him with her dark eyes.

"She's not a bird or dog, Shikamaru!" Ino snapped.

He placed his hand over Ino's mouth and answered the phone, "hey, Kurenai, you still there?"

Ino was blushing. Shikamaru's hand smelled like baby shampoo. She blinked as his hand left her mouth and he talked to Kurenai. Ino lowered her eyes, staring at him.

"Uh, let me check," he said, walking away.

Hikaru's brow furrowed.

Ino gasped and followed him, so Hikaru wouldn't cry.

Shikamaru walked to the kitchen and looked into the refrigerator, "the blue bottle?" He frowned, "no, I have a blue one. Is that one the good one?"

Ino sighed.

"Oh, so it's not bad, just...okay," Shikamaru mumbled. He frowned again, "um...okay. How do you want me to do that?" He held the phone away from his ear as Kurenai screamed through the phone.

Ino blinked, "what does she want you to do?"

He spoke into the phone, "okay, I'll put her on."

Ino smiled, "she wants to talk to me?"

He rolled his eyes, placing the phone to Hikaru's ear. He looked at Ino, "she wants to talk to the baby. Like Hikaru understands..."

"She understands who her senpai is," Ino whispered back with a smirk. "She's so attached to you, Shikamaru."

He blushed, "yeah right."

"She loves you! She wuvs you, Senpai!" Ino giggled.

Shikamaru pulled the phone back, "oh, shut up, Ino." He talked into the phone, "I have to go, Kurenai. Hikaru has a dirty diaper." He nodded, "okay, no problem. You, too." He hung up.

Ino looked at Hikaru, "whoa, you're good, Shikamaru. I didn't know she had a dirty diaper."

"How would I know something like that? You're holding her. I was just trying to get away from Kurenai," he said, placing the phone onto the counter.

Ino giggled nervously, "uh...no, she really has a dirty diaper."

Shikamaru blinked, "check..."

"Why me?" Ino asked.

"You're holding her," he mumbled.

Ino held the baby to him, "oh, no! You do it!"

"I've already changed her four times this morning," he huffed.

"No, I don't want to-" Ino stopped and looked at him in disbelief, "you've been changing her?"

He blinked, "y-yeah? Who else was going to do it?"

"Your mom," Ino answered.

"My mom isn't even here. She's gone shopping," he told Ino.

Ino smirked, "do it. I want to see this."

He rolled his eyes, taking Hikaru. He walked to the living room and rested the baby on the blanket on carpeted floor. He pulled the diaper bag to him and pulled out the necessary items.

Ino sat down with him and watched.

He opened the diaper and set it aside after he rolled it up. He took a baby wipe and cleaned Hikaru's bottom then powered her. And last he slipped a new diaper under her and fastened it. He pulled Hikaru's little dress tail down then looked at Ino like he had won a wager or something.

Ino smiled slowly, "cool."

He smiled, too, "see? I can do-"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

He blushed, closing his eyes. He kissed back lightly, holding her waist.

Hikaru kicked her little legs and whined.

Shikamaru turned his head away from Ino to look at the baby.

Hikaru was staring at him again.

Ino smiled, "you stay quiet right there, Hikaru-chan. I'm going to reward, Senpai." She made a move to kiss him again.

Shikamaru pushed her back, "Ino, we can make out in front of her." He picked up Hikaru and set her in the baby seat. He then picked up the dirty diaper and stood to go throw it away in the kitchen.

Ino frowned at Hikaru, "you've known him for what? Weeks? I've known him for fifteen years. I should get more attention."

Hikaru only drooled.

Ino sighed with a small smile, "you are pretty cute, though."

* * *

As expected, Kurenai returned home as soon as the mission was over. She ran straight for the Nara residence to get her bundle of joy. She was actually grinning. Everyone she knew who saw her on the street waved, happy about her good disposition. She felt so energized and happy again.

She arrived at the Nara home and forgot how big it was. She knocked on the door excitedly. She couldn't wait to see Hikaru and cuddle her. She grinned wider, knocking harder.

Shikaku answered it with a groan. He looked at Kurenai and actually smiled, "hey, you look rather triumphant, Kurenai."

Kurenai nodded, "oh, yes. A mission was just what I needed, Shikaku-san. I came straight here to get Hikaru. Where are she and Shikamaru?"

Shikaku led her in, "come with me."

Kurenai followed without hesitation.

Shikaku led her to Shikamaru's room, "they've been out for hours." He opened the door and let her in.

Kurenai walked into the dim room and saw Shikamaru and Hikaru sleeping on the bed.

Shikaku chuckled something and walked away.

Kureani walked up to the bed and looked over them.

Shikamaru was on his back with Hikaru resting on his shoulder.

"Hikaru..." Kurenai said happily, reaching for the child. Her eyes widened as Shikamaru's hand darted to her neck and gripped it. She gasped.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and looked up at her. He frowned, letting her go instantly, "Kurenai! I'm so sorry." He sat up easily with Hikaru in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked, rubbing her neck worriedly.

He frowned, "sorry... It was a reflex. You crept up on me."

Kurenai sighed shakily, "well, I guess I'm grateful that you are so protective over her."

He blinked and glanced at the baby in his lap. He shook his head, holding her up, "...here."

Kurenai took her child and grinned again, "I missed you so much, Hikaru..." She looked at Shikamaru, "thanks for taking her."

He stood and smiled nervously, "she was a good baby."

Kurenai shook her head and smiled more, "very good baby, and Mommy missed her..." She looked at him, "will you get her stuff together for me?"

He nodded, "of course. It's all in the living room."

She followed him with the baby in her grasp.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice Kurenai's particular gesture of kissing Hikaru's head. It really was a parent thing to do, and he decided quickly that he shouldn't do it anymore. He jotted it in the unsaid rules of being Senpai to Hikaru. He loved Hikaru; that much he knew, but he never wanted to replace Asuma. And secretly, the past two days with the baby weren't troublesome at all. For some reason, he wanted to help out with Hikaru more and more. He had to think of more ways to help Kurenai to be around Hikaru, too.

"Thanks," Kurenai said as she tossed the diaper bag over her shoulder.

Shikamaru snapped out of his daze as he noticed the baby seat. He picked it up, "I'll walk you both home. I wouldn't want you to have to leave this."

Kurenai grinned, "I wouldn't either. Thank you."

He looked at his father, who was lounging on the couch, "Dad, I-"

"Yeah, yeah," Shikaku murmured.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked out with Kurenai.

She was still kissing Hikaru's head.

He looked at her, "why do you do that?" He felt so clueless, and he refused to be clueless.

Kurenai looked back at him, "do what?"

"Kiss Hikaru on her head," mumbled in a nonchalant tone; he didn't want to seem like a kid to her.

"Well," Kurenai started slowly. She really didn't know how to answer nor why he was asking. "I'm just loving on her," answered. "Just a maternal thing I'm use to doing to her."

"So, it is parental?" he asked, gazing at the street as they walked.

Kurenai giggled at how weird he was being, "what does it matter?"

He didn't really answer, only shrugged.

She gazed at him, "Shikamaru?"

He then smiled at her, "Hikaru and I had fun, though, Kurenai. I had no problems."

She smiled, too, "then next time, I'll be sure to ask you to babysit first."

He looked forward again, "okay..." He cooly flattened his expression, "I mean, if you want to. I don't really mind, but it doesn't matter... Troublesome."

Kurenai smile more, "you really love her, don't you? I can tell by your expressions."

Shikamaru blushed, gripping the baby seat. He avoided looking at the woman again. "Well...I promised Asuma that I would look after her..." he murmured nervously.

Kurenai stopped and took his shoulder with her free hand.

He stopped, too, and looked at her.

She pulled him to her and kissed his cheek.

His eyes widened as he blushed more.

She smiled, "you're a good boy, Shikamaru. Thank you so much." And like it was no big deal, she began walking again.

He was frozen, standing there like he had been stricken with a kunai. Shudders ran down his spine as he finally took the first step of following her. He caught up with her and swallowed.

Kurenai kissed Hikaru on the head yet again. She spoke in a soft tone, "and you know you can come visit us anytime, Shikamaru."

He nodded silently.

He was silent for the rest of the walk. He would have never imagined Kurenai to be so friendly to him. Then again, maybe he was thinking about the situation in a wrong way. His promise to Asuma wasn't a mission; there was nothing business about it. It was a promise to a friend. Shikamaru had been mentally adding so many rules to his figment Hikaru-guide book that he had lost sight of what he was actually trying to accomplish.

He contemplated on asking Kurenai if it would be okay for him to kiss Hikaru's head from time to time, but he thought it to be a pitiful, childish question. That would be like an obvious question a kid would ask; well, he wasn't a kid... He just wish he knew how the obvious in that question swayed.

"You look down," Kurenai said.

He blushed, looking away, "no...I'm fine."

"Do you have a mission or anything tomorrow?" she asked.

He wanted to spend some time with Ino tomorrow, but if Kurenai was going to need him, he couldn't. "N-no, not at all," he answered calmly.

"Then you should take Ino out to eat or something nice," Kurenai said with a smile.

He blinked, surprised. He was speechless to say the least.

Kurenai looked at Hikaru and grinned, "Senpai will lose his Ino if he doesn't take time out for her, neh, Hikaru?"

He became embarrassed, "troublesome..."

Kurenai only smiled.

Shikamaru noticed that the smile from Kurenai was fake. It was one of those smiles you put on when you see someone you really don't like, but you speak to be kind anyway. He wondered if she really was finally happy or just putting on a show for him. He spoke slowly, "Kurenai...um... I can see Ino anytime, but if you need me-"

"Stop being so obsessed," Kurenai snapped, walking faster.

He frowned, keeping his slower pace as she put at least three feet distance between them. "I'm not," he mumbled. "I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't say," Kurenai cut him off.

He frowned more, "okay..." He couldn't see Kurenai's face now since she was ahead of him, so he couldn't read her very well. Was she trying to be strong, or was she sick of him? "Does she not like me?" he thought frantically. It was true that before Asuma died, he didn't know Kurenai on a personal level, and they had barely spoken. He began to wonder if Kurenai really thought he was annoying or something. "Maybe she let me help so much, because she was desperate," he thought. "What if she finds me to be this smart ass kid who thinks he-"

Hikaru cried out spontaneously.

"Aw, there, there, Hikaru," Kurenai said rocking her baby gently as they made it to the apartments.

"Kurenai seems fine now," Shikamaru thought, looking at Kurenai. "Maybe telling me to spend more time with Ino and not to be obsessed or whatever is her way of pushing me away. I have to face it that I'm not a Shino, not a Kiba, and definitely not a Hinata. Those personalities Kurenai gets along with on a daily basis, so... is my personality too much or too little for her?"

Kurenai kissed her child again.

He frowned, thinking more, "maybe she just doesn't like me for no good reason. Hate to say it, but I think that way of a few people. Nothing personal, I just don't like them. So, if that's what she thinks of me, I guess I can't say anything, and I can't change her mind."

Kurenai unlocked her door and stepped into her apartment. "We're back home, Hikaru," she said cheerfully.

"If that's true...," Shikamaru thought, placing the baby seat down.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Kurenai said sweetly. "I appreciate you taking care of Hikaru for me. It was sweet."

He smiled lowly and nodded, "you're...welcome." He smiled at Hikaru, "bye-bye, Hikaru."

Hikaru gazed at him.

Shikamaru wasted no time to leave the apartment. He shoved his hands into his pockets and frowned, "if Kurenai really doesn't like me...that means, I won't have much time with Hikaru..." He frowned more, thinking, "I just have to spend time with Hikaru. She likes me; for the past two days, she couldn't take her eyes off me, so she likes me, I just know it; so I should get to spend time with her, my-" He noticed that he had stopped walking. Why was he even going on about this in his head? He was thinking run on sentences for God's sake. Hikaru wasn't his; she was Kurenai's.

"Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said, walking up to him. "Hi."

He looked at her, "h-hi, Hinata."

She smiled, "I'm guessing you're coming back from Kurenai's. She is back, right?"

He nodded, "yeah..."

She grinned, "g-good. I'm going over there right now."

He frowned, narrowing his eyes at her, "Hinata?"

She blinked, "why did....you...say my name like that?"

"Do you have any idea as to how Kurenai thinks of me?" he asked quickly.

Hinata gazed at him oddly and frowned, "um...I don't under...stand."

"Do you know if she likes being around me?" he asked lowly.

She began to fumble her fingers, "um...uh...well, I don't know. I could...I guess...I could ask."

"No! No, Hinata, don't ask," he nearly snapped at her.

She blushed, "uh..."

"Just, what does she say about me?" he asked quietly.

"To me?" she mumbled. "Well, we don't....really talk about you much. Shou...Should I bring you up in the conver...sation sometime?"

He sighed, "okay..." He walked past her with a poor disposition.

She frowned, looking back at him. "Weird," she thought. She blushed more, "guess...he..." She blinked, putting her fingers to her mouth, "oh my gosh..."

* * *

**I know. This chapter is shorter; I'm really sorry, but I got everything I wanted in it. I'll write a longer one next time. **

**Please, don't give up on me. I'll do better next time. **

**Because guess what! **

**I have a whole Valentine's Day to write. Yep, that's right, again I have no date for that day. (acutally never had one in my life for that day.) So, next chapter will be filled with inspiration and the fire from all my bottled emotions about the holiday. Thanks peers and society!!!!!**

**Don't forget to review, okay? Thank you!  
**


	9. Every Link Adds to the Chain

**Yeah, well I read the new chapter of Naruto, so I had to cut out Shizune from this chapter, because she had a few conversation lines. Hee hee. Who will make waffles just how Tsunade likes them now????

* * *

**

**To the readers!**

**This is my Shika/Ino drawing that I did for Valentine's, because I had no date. (I'm a loser. Lol.) I've been practicing more and more. hee hee.  
**

http: //corgi-ai88. Deviantart. Com/art/ ShikaIno-Valentine-Drawing-112822282

**Just take out the spaces. If it doesn't work, message me, and I'll give you the url. no big.  


* * *

**

**shika-ino-4evers: **no, no, no, just keep reading. I promise I won't disappoint you, because I agree with you. Hee hee. Shikamaru is definitely in love with Ino; don't worry. And happy late Valentine's Day since we're both alone... sigh...

**Musicalgenius: **oh, yesh! That is what I do best. Hee hee. I'm very, very sneaky about slipping 'omg' into my stories. Lol. Thanks for the review

**sad little monkey: **You have it all exactly right. Yay! I'm so glad someone understands my twisted mind. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you!

**kiwi4me: **yes, it was... hee hee. Too bad Hinata has that impression. Things are about to get complicated! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks.

**Okay, not as many reviews, but then again, I am updating faster than last time. I wanted to get this out as a V-Day gift for everyone, but it didn't turn out that way. Sorry.... **

**Thanks for all who commented and reading. I hope I receive more reviews next time, but I won't be a bother about that. **

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Chapter Nine: Every Link Adds to the Chain**

The day before, Hinata couldn't take going to see Kurenai after she had talked with Shikamaru. How could she look her sensei in the eye when she knew such an odd secret about her? She wondered if she should tell Kurenai about it, but then again, Kurenai had so much on her mind with Hikaru. Hinata didn't know if she should have much of anything else added on.

So, unable to avoid her sensei, she decided to drop by the apartment and act as if nothing was wrong. "Absolutely...nothing is...w-wrong," Hinata thought as she knocked on the door.

Kurenai answered with a smile, "Hinata, I was wondering when you would show up. I figured you would have come to see me back yesterday."

Hinata was blushing, "I'm sorry! I was...I mean...I was going to, but...um..."

Kurenai blinked, letting her into the apartment, "Hinata, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Hinata was usually good, no, **great** at keeping her mouth shut about things, but this was too weird for just her mind alone. Besides, Kurenai needed to know if Shikamaru was going to be helping with Hikaru just to get to her. "Kurenai...sensei... I um...I ran into Shikamaru....yesterday while I was...coming...t-to....to...." She blushed more, "um..."

"Shikamaru?" Kurenai asked worriedly. "What's wrong with him?" Hinata was starting to worry her; she never got this beside herself unless something was worth it.

"Well, he said something to me... Well, a lot of things..." Hinata stuttered.

"Spit it out, Hinata!" Kurenai snapped.

"Shikamaru is in love with you, I think!" Hinata blurted out in an out of character way. She pressed her palms to her face and bowed her head in shame.

Kurenai's eyes widened drastically as she gazed at Hinata in shock.

The two stood there for a few seconds. Both not knowing what to say exactly at this point.

"Whoa! That is so unexpected!" Anko's voice rang out.

Hinata snapped her head up to see Anko in the hallway entrance, "yo-you....where did you c-come from, Anko-sensei?!"

"I was in the bathroom," Anko answered. She smirked, crossing her arms, "so, Shikamaru Nara has a crush on Kurenai. How ironic."

Kurenai only stood there blankly. Her mind was racing yet so blank at the same time.

"Please, Anko-sensei, d-don't say anything," Hinata begged. "He...he...might get-get...get angry with m-me."

Hikaru squealed from her baby seat in the living room.

Kurenai snapped out of her trance and rushed to her baby. She picked her up and rocked her in her arms, "there, there, Hikaru..."

Hinata frowned as Anko walked to her. "So, that's why Konoha's laziest guy is helping out so much...and with a baby nonetheless."

Kurenai's brow furrowed, "Hinata, you have to tell me exactly what he said to you. This makes no sense."

"But I'm sure that's what he was getting at," Hinata said timidly. "He was asking...me what you really th-thought of him. He asked if...you liked being around him, and...when I asked if I sh-should ask you..." She swallowed, "he snapped at me not to. He was really determined and worried about how...you see him."

Kurenai frowned, "are you sure he said that? He's dating Ino Yamanaka."

"Yamanaka? He's dating Shikaku's best friend's daughter?" Anko asked. "That's a tight belt around him, huh? He wouldn't dare make her angry."

"Hinata," Kurenai said sternly.

Hinata looked at her, "y-yes?"

"Go find him right now and tell him that I wanted you to go with me and Hikaru to the doctor tomorrow instead," Kurenai told her.

Hinata blinked, cocking her head to the side.

"What the hell, Kurenai?" Anko asked curiously.

"Make sure to get his reaction. If he's upset even at the least, come back and tell me," Kurenai ordered. "If he gets upset about it, then he must have some feelings. I mean...what man likes to sit in a waiting room with children for hours?"

Hinata frowned, "true..."

"Go, Hinata, go! I want to know how this ends," Anko said, pushing Hinata out of the door. She laughed wryly.

"Don't you have something to do? You were just about to leave before she showed up," Kurenai mumbled.

Anko smirked, "something to do? Me? Nope!"

* * *

Ino smiled, tying the ribbon around the bouquet. She glanced at Shikamaru, who was sitting in the small chair in the corner with his head resting against the wall. His slanted eyes were closed loosely, his breathing level, but Ino knew he wasn't sleeping. She opened her mouth, but the store bell rang.

Hinata rushed into the store, panting. She bowed over, trying to catch her breath.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her.

Ino blinked, "Hinata...are you okay?"

Hinata stood straight, looking around, "just...dropped in...to...um..."

"Buy some flowers?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Oh, hey, Shi-Shikamaru-kun," Hinata said as if she didn't see him the first time. She put her hands behind her back casually and smiled, "how are you today?" She figured that she could small talk then ease her way into the conversation with the message Kurenai had sent by her.

Shikamaru raised a brow and frowned, "just fine... How are you, Hinata?"

She giggled abruptly, "great, just fine, too."

Ino blinked again at the girl.

Shikamaru eyed the Hyuuga worriedly, "you alright?"

Hinata nodded. Maybe she should have went over her acting skills more. She became nervous and jittery. "So...you and Ino aren't on a date?"

Ino blinked once more as her eyes widened. "The girl isn't stuttering around us," she thought.

"Ino has to mind the shop for another hour," Shikamaru answered.

"Oh, I see..." Hinata mumbled, looking around casually, but it was really all the more suspicious. She blushed as she caught Shikamaru staring at her. She decided to change to a subject she knew a lot about, "when...Naruto-kun comes back from whatever he's doing now, I was thinking...of...maybe giving him some flowers..." She smiled, "if you were to get flowers from...a girl...woman, what kind would you like?"

Ino's eyes raised.

Shikamaru looked around and pointed to himself, "me?"

"Yeah," she said quietly.

Shikamaru frowned, looking around at the flowers, "uh...I don't know... Red ones are nice. Troublesome, Hinata."

"Red...**crimson** flowers is what you like?" Hinata asked.

Ino let her mouth drop. "That girl isn't stuttering around **him**!" she thought angrily. She walked around the counter and placed a hand onto her hip, "actually, he likes violets, anything purple."

Shikamaru shrugged, "neh, yeah, those are nice, too."

"So, would you pick a violet over a crimson flower?"Hinata asked.

"Doesn't matter; you don't need to know that, because I'm the only one who's going to buy him flowers," Ino told Hinata frantically.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "oi..."

"I wasn't going to buy him any flowers," Hinata mumbled. She blushed, "um... uh..." She frowned, lowering her head.

Shikamaru stood, "Hinata, did you need me for something?"

Ino eyed Hinata with a piercing gaze.

"Nothing really, I just noticed you in here, and I thought that I could mention to you...that Kurenai..." Hinata started. She lifted her head to look him face to face. "Kurenai asked me to go to the doctor with her and Hikaru tomorrow instead of you. So, I was to tell you that you don't have to go."

Shikamaru's brow furrowed instantly.

"Great, Shikamaru, you can spend tomorrow with me, too," Ino said happily.

"Wait; what?" Shikamaru asked quietly. "She said she didn't want me to go?"

Hinata frowned for him, "well...not really, um... Uh...she just said...um..."

"You have to tell me exactly what she said, Hinata," he ordered just like Kurenai had demanded earlier.

Hinata gazed at him for a moment. "I'm sure now... He really does like her," she thought sadly. "Why...Shikamaru-kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, what does it matter?" Ino asked bluntly.

"Hinata, please? What did she say? I took really good care of Hikaru for her; did she think I didn't?" he asked lowly.

Hinata frowned, "uh... I don't know really..." She turned for the door, "I have to go!" She rushed out.

He frowned sadly.

Ino frowned, too, "it's just a doctor visit for Hikaru. What's the big deal, Shikamaru?"

"You would think I was stupid," he said quietly.

She frowned more, "just tell me. I won't think that."

He sighed, "I think Kurenai is trying to push me away... I don't think she likes me, but I really want to be around Hikaru."

"I knew it!" Ino snapped.

He looked at her quickly, "eh?"

"You do love Hikaru! You just can't get her out of your mind," Ino giggled. She clasped her hands, "aw, kawaii! Shikamaru, I never thought you would bend backwards for a baby. This is so awesome."

He frowned, "yeah, yeah... I don't want to devote my life to her, but I don't want to be separated from her. Now, I can't go to the doctor with them... Do you know why Hikaru is going to the doctor?"

Ino shook her head.

"She's getting baby shots," he told her. "She's going to be crying and scared and-"

Ino kissed him, "all the more reason for you not to go. You would upset yourself over nothing. Hikaru will cry, but it's for her own good."

"No, Ino, really? I didn't know," he said sarcastically.

"Really, we'll spend the day together tomorrow, then we'll go to Kurenai's when they get back, so you can check on Hikaru," Ino told him.

He frowned more, "but that's what I'm getting at, Ino. If Kurenai doesn't like me, she won't want me around Hikaru. It would feel weird to check in on her. I don't want that. That's why I have to know what Kurenai thinks of me."

Ino sighed, "I would say just ask her, but she would probably lie to make you feel better."

"I know," he groaned, sitting down again.

Ino smirked, leaning down to kiss him fully. She then stood straight and took off her apron.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his usual monotone.

"You stay right here," she told him. "I have a problem to resolve."

He frowned, "I can't come?"

"Someone has to stay with the shop. I don't want you to come anyways," she said.

"Are you going to Kurenai's?" he asked quickly.

Ino shook her head, "no way. That's your problem. I have one of my own. I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"

He sighed, "fine..."

She walked for the door, "oh, and if my dad comes back before I do, just you know, ignore him. He's weird."

Shikamaru groaned, leaning back in his chair.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Akamaru were walking towards the gates. Akamaru was trotting, but Kiba was walking, taking his own time. They were on their way for a mission.

Akamaru turned his head back and sniffed the air.

Kiba frowned, stopping to look back. He noticed Ino darting in their direction. He shrugged, walking forward again.

"Kiba!" she called.

He blinked in confusion. He stopped and looked at her, "oh, you were coming for me?"

Ino frowned, getting to them. "Uh yeah," she huffed.

Akamaru looked at her.

"What do you want? Are you coming on this mission with us?" he sighed.

She frowned more, "no. I wanted to ask you something."

Kiba shrugged, "uh, sure."

"Well, Naruto is never in Konoha anymore, and you're the only other guy I know of-" she started.

"What do you want me to do?" Kiba asked with a smirk, looking her up and down. "Oh, what do you want me to _do?_"

"Stop staring at me, baka!" she yelled, crossing her arms over her breasts.

He blinked, "It's hard not to when you dress like that. Now, what do you want? I'm on my way to the gates."

"It's Hinata," Ino told him. "Just a little while ago, she acted like she had a crush on Shikamaru, and Shikamaru is **my** boyfriend."

"What do you want me to do about it? Slap her wrist and tell her, 'no'?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"When you get back from your mission, take her out on a date," Ino ordered confidently.

Kiba blinked and blushed, "date?"

Akamaru whined and huffed.

Ino nodded, "so, she-"

"Hinata doesn't like Shikamaru, okay. She loves Naruto," Kiba told her lowly. "Only...Naruto." He turned from her and darted off.

Akamaru whined again and chased after him.

Ino frowned, "Kiba..." She sighed, "I guess she doesn't like Shikamaru, but she was acting so strangely." She shrugged it off and darted back for the shop.

She hurried back, but her father had beaten her there.

"You know, Shikaku didn't come to the bar last night. What was he up to?" Inoichi asked.

Shikamaru was standing there bored out of his mind, "uh...I'm not sure. He was in the forest yesterday evening."

"Well, he said he was going to come, and he didn't," Inoichi huffed, crossing his arms. "You know, Yoshino is punctual; when she says she's going to do something, she does it. I hope you take after her in that area."

Shikamaru nodded, "yes sir..."

Ino sighed, "hey, Dad. Back already?"

"Oh, hey, Ino," Inoichi mumbled before speaking to Shikamaru again, "so, Tsunade-sama was talking with Yamato about-"

"Dad, Shikamaru and I were going to leave after you got here to look after the shop," Ino told her father.

"Why? We're talking, princess," Inoichi chuckled, patting Ino on the head like a child.

"Princess," Shikamaru chuckled.

Ino blushed in anger.

"What was I talking about? Oh, yeah, were you invited on that mission?" Inoichi asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru frowned, "sort of. Tsunade-sama positioned me as leader for the back up squad. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering is all," Inoichi mumbled. "So, do you think Shikaku is coming to the bar with us tonight, or should I drop by your house?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "all I know is that he's going to be doing nothing all day."

"Did you stay home last night? That just irks me that he didn't show up. Choza and I were debating over whether he forgot, fell asleep, or getting a little action with your mother. You know, sex is just about the only thing he skips drinks for," Inoichi rambled.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he bit his lip, "yeah...uh..."

"You live there, how many times-" Inoichi started.

"Dad!" Ino snapped.

"It's a simple question," Inoichi said.

"I really don't want to picture my mother...that way," Shikamaru mumbled. "Nor my father..."

Inoichi laughed, "you know what? I'm grateful for that! Because sex is bad until you're married." He placed his finger into Ino's face, "no sex!"

"Ah nah! Daddy!" Ino cried out of embarrassment.

Shikamaru was blushing as he looked away.

"Why are you pointing to me?" Ino asked angrily. "It takes two, you know! Actually, the guy does most of the work!" She then looked at Shikamaru and sighed, "well...most guys."

Shikamaru blushed more, shutting his eyes, "oi..."

"Shikamaru is responsible and knows what I can do to him if he does something to you I wouldn't like," Inoichi told her.

Shikamaru let out a breath, "Inoichi...sama, I really have to go now. I-"

"Hey, you should come to dinner tonight. My wife went to Tanzuka Town to get prime steak and her special ingredients. You can have Ino's; she doesn't eat hers anyway," Inoichi told him.

Shikamaru blushed, "uh..."

"Dad!" Ino cried out again. She took Shikamaru by the arm, "we gotta go. "

"Where are you two going? We were talking, Ino," Inoichi huffed.

Shikamaru frowned.

"We have a date," Ino said with a smile.

Inoichi sighed, "fine... Okay... I guess I'll sit here alone...by myself."

Shikamaru eyed Ino to trace some sympathy, but she had none. "Okay, Dad, see you later," she said as she pulled Shikamaru towards the door.

Inoichi walked to the counter as they left, "that girl makes me worry sometimes..."

Shikamaru let out a sigh as they walked down the street.

Ino frowned, "I'm sorry about him... He does everyone like that...well, not everyone, but..."

"It's okay," Shikamaru mumbled.

"It's just since I told him that we were dating, he's been complimenting you left and right. _Shikamaru is a good one, Ino. He's a smart one. He's a great ninja. You shouldn't make him mad with your assertiveness. Be nice to Shikamaru. He's a keeper, Ino. Shikamaru_ this and _Shikamaru_ that," Ino explained in a deep tone voice.

Shikamaru looked at her, "really? Inoichi says all of that?"

"Yeah, after your battle with the Akatsuki, you had his complete respect. He thinks you're great," Ino told him. "He's really happy about us dating."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "yeah, right. He's probably just saying that stuff to keep on my dad's good side."

"No, I'm serious," she argued. "He even agreed when I told him what Asuma said about you being Hokage one day."

He groaned, "ugh, I hate that Asuma even said that. Like I would want to be Hokage. Look at me; I'm still Chuunin when so many out of our age group are Jounin. How is that Hokage material?"

Ino smiled, "I think that's because you're not trying."

"That's what Temari said...that I was too lazy to be Jounin," he mumbled before yawning.

Ino frowned, "well, I think you could be ANBU if you wanted."

"Is this flatter-me day?" he asked, looking forward.

"No, it's just...you took down an Akatsuki on your own, Shikamaru," Ino mumbled. She frowned, "it was amazing... But me...I'll never be Jounin at this rate. You took down that Hidan guy by yourself and still had the energy and motivation to try to get back to us to help. What did I do? Get caught by the neck then stand on the sidelines..." She frowned more, "I wish I could make my dad proud, too."

Shikamaru felt bad for her. He thought of what to say for a few seconds as they walked. "You have your own special skills, Ino. You just haven't been in the position to outstandingly use them yet," he told her. "When the time comes, Inoichi will be more than proud of you."

She looked up at him, "and you will be, too?"

He frowned, "of course... I'm proud of you now, you know. Troublesome, you're a really...great girl."

Ino smiled, "really?"

He nodded, "yeah, you're my girl, Ino." He blushed lightly after saying that. He was new to this romantic stuff.

Ino grinned, hugging him tightly.

He stopped his footing and smiled timidly.

She giggled, "you make me so happy."

"I'm glad, Ino..." he mumbled.

She took his hand and walked forward again. "I'm only in my teens, though. I have plenty of time to improve, right?"

He nodded with a sigh, "yeah, and me, too."

She frowned, "sure, you'll probably be Hokage and leave me behind..."

"I told you that I didn't want that. Naruto can have that position," Shikamaru groaned.

Ino giggled, "yeah, let him live out his dream. He's been going on about being Hokage for so long."

Shikamaru smiled, "Ino?"

She looked at him again.

He smiled timidly again, "no matter where we're at in ranks... I'll always love you."

She blinked in shock as she blushed brightly.

He cut his eyes away nervously, "I just...want you to know that."

She grinned slowly, "I'll always love you, too."

"Shikamaru, there you are!" Yoshino snapped, in front of them.

They stopped abruptly.

Shikamaru frowned, "what is it?"

"Anko was looking for you," Yoshino said, getting a better grip on her shopping bags. "Hi, Ino dear."

"Anko?" Shikamaru thought oddly.

Ino blinked, "hey, Yoshino-sama."

He frowned, "you...went shopping again?"

Yoshino rolled her eyes, "what else do I have to do all day?" She shoved the bags into his hands, "here, carry these. My feet are killing me." She walked on towards the Nara home.

He frowned more, "but-"

"Come on!" Yoshino snapped.

Shikamaru sighed, "oi...you see, Ino? It doesn't matter how good of a ninja you are, parents will always treat you like a kid."

Ino giggled, "guess you're right." She walked after Yoshino, "come on before she yells again."

Shikamaru followed, "troublesome..."

* * *

"Oi! Kakashi!" Anko called, rushing up to him on the street.

Kakashi lowered his book and looked at her, "hm?"

"I have something to tell you!" she laughed while eating her tamasuboro. She grinned wryly, "Shikamaru Nara is in love with Kurenai. Can you believe that?"

Kakashi frowned, "Shikamaru does? Odd... Kurenai is so much older than he is."

"Yeah, well, I'm looking for Raido," she said, looking around. She threw up her hand, "Oi! Raido! Come here!" She rushed off, "Raido, I have some gossip!"

Kakashi sweated, "Anko..." He looked down at his book again but lowered it once more. "Shikamaru and Kurenai?"

"Shikamaru and Kurenai?" Lee asked at his side.

Kakashi nearly jumped at the sight of him; he was afraid that it was Gai again.

"What is this about Shikamaru and Kurenai-sensei?" Lee asked.

"Uh, that they were, nothing, Anko just told me some absurd gossip is all," Kakashi told him.

"But Ino told me that she was dating Shikamaru," Lee hummed, walking away. "Goodbye, Kakashi-sensei." He walked until he arrived at Neji's house.

Neji and Tenten were waiting for him. "You're late," Neji said sternly.

"Yeah, something slowed me down," Lee said with a frown.

"What could possibly slow you down?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I just heard that Shikamaru was dating Kurenai-sensei now," Lee told her.

Tenten and Neji exchanged looks.

"Kurenai and Shikamaru Nara?" Neji asked to confirm it.

Lee nodded, "yes, that is what I heard."

"But wait, Sakura told me that Ino was dating Shikamaru," Tenten told him. "You must have something wrong."

Neji looked to the left and spotted Hinata, "let's ask her. She's always going to Kurenai's."

Tenten smiled, "ah, you're curious, too, huh?"

He huffed.

Lee waved to the female Hyuuga, "Hinata! Over here!"

Hinata walked over timidly, fumbling her fingers, "h-hi, Neji...san..., Tenten, Lee..."

"Hinata, something has come to our attention, and we need to know if it really is true or just rumor. We can't have Lee tarnishing our teams reputation with gossip," Neji explained.

Hinata blushed, "um...okay... I'll help if...I c-can."

"Lee heard from..." Tenten trailed off.

"Kakashi-sensei," Lee said.

"Lee heard from Kakashi-sensei that Kureani-sensei and Shikamaru were...a little more friendlier than they should be," Tenten said.

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Is this true or rumor?" Neji asked.

Hinata put her hands over her mouth, "neh!" She blushed, dropping her hands and speaking nervously, "Anko...An-Anko told someone! Don't tell...tell anyone!" She turned away, "I'm so-sorry! I have...to go!"

"Wow," Tenten hummed.

"Then it must be true," Neji mumbled.

"Poor Ino; I wonder if he's doing this behind her back," Tenten said sadly.

"She probably broke up with him," Neji said.

"No, Shikamaru would not be as brave as to piss her off like that," Lee said.

Tenten and Neji looked at him oddly.

"There are my students!" Gai laughed, walking to them.

"We're not your students anymore, you know," Neji huffed.

"Gai-sensei, have you heard the fact?" Lee asked.

"Fact? Lee?" Tenten asked incidentally.

"Well, we can not call it a rumor, because we learned that it is true," Lee explained.

"Oh," Tenten hummed.

"What is it? Was there a fight?" Gai asked.

"No, it's about a relationship," Tenten told him.

"A secret one!" Lee added.

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Well, tell me! Tell me! Is it a bursting youth romance in the shadows?" Gai snapped excitedly.

"Oh, it's in the shadows alright," Neji commented.

"Hinata told us not to tell anyone, but Shikamaru and Kurenai-sensei are having a secret affair," Tenten told him.

Gai twisted his face and looked to Neji. Neji wouldn't play along in a prank or joke; he was too serious.

Yet, Neji only nodded.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Gai asked them.

Lee nodded, "yes sir."

"Isn't that weird?" Tenten asked.

"Well, now that I think of it, the boy has been at her home a lot, and he runs so many errands for her," Gai said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know that," Neji said.

"Oh, yes, he's helping out with the baby," Gai said.

"You mean he's _helping out_ Kurenai," Tenten reworded.

Gai frowned, "I just don't get it. Asuma was his sensei; he wouldn't take his woman, would he?"

Tenten frowned, too.

"I do not know Shikamaru that well to answer that," Lee said. "A person can be different emotionally than personally on a mission."

"I don't know him much either," Neji said.

"Well, I sort of do," Tenten told them. "We spent all that time together organizing the Chuunin Exams that time. He's really nice and laid back. I just don't think he would betray Ino like this."

"Like I said, they probably broke up," Neji told her.

"Yeah, I guess..." Tenten mumbled.

"Hm," Gai sighed. "I'll ask around."

"But Hinata said not to tell anyone," Lee told him.

"I'm not telling; I'm asking," Gai chuckled.

* * *

**Poor Shikamaru. Everyone will get the wrong idea about him when all he wants to do is spend time with Hikaru. **

**Please review! I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading! hee hee.  
**


	10. Ourselves

**Thanks for the reviews. I keep getting less and less, but oh well.  


* * *

AzianPenguin: **I love your long reviews. It makes me feel special! Don't worry about being late, though. I understand when you have classes and work. It's okay. Just as long as you review whenever. Hee hee. And thanks for complementing my picture!

**anlmoon: **yep, Ino is eventually going to hear....in this chapter. Lol. Thanks for the review!

**shika-ino-4evers: **yes, it does, but oh well. I'm sure it will work out...maybe. Hee hee. Thanks for reading!

**Komachi chan: **yay! Thank you!

**Daxo**: omg, you're too funny. I did laugh when I read your review. Lol. Thank you for commenting. I hope you read the next chapter, too.

**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Ourselves**

A week went by, and Shikamaru was worrying all the more. Kurenai was definitely avoiding him. Every time he called her, she didn't answer the phone. When he dropped by her apartment, she wouldn't answer the door. He asked Hinata, Kiba, and Shino about it, and they three said that they saw her all of the time. They all acted like it was his imagination, so he let it go for a while.

Only, there was something else that bothered him. When he would walk somewhere, anywhere, he received anything from a stare to a glare from nearly everyone. He was partially crept out by it. What did they know that he didn't?

Like on Monday, he was casually walking to find Ino, and he noticed that a lot of ninja looked at him funny. He hadn't done anything; they just looked at him like he was in the wrong.

He frowned, walking down the street. It was getting to be troublesome to even walking outside. His hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were downcast. He didn't want to look around at others looking at him. He noticed that some of them would exchange whispers after glancing at him.

Perhaps it was his imagination. He picked his head up and sighed to brush it all off. Then he saw Iruka and Kakashi walking towards him. He spoke, "oi, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei."

The two stopped. Iruka seemed speechless, but Kakashi spoke, "Shikamaru."

Shikamaru frowned, looking at Iruka, "what? What's wrong?"

Iruka opened his mouth but nothing came out. He frowned, too.

"Don't mind him. He's not feeling well today," Kakashi covered.

"Oh, I see," Shikamaru mumbled. "Have either of you seen Kurenai around? I can't seem to find her."

"K-Kurenai?!" Iruka blurted out. He frowned more at himself.

Shikamaru blinked.

"Uh, yeah, I think I saw her walking into the grocery store when we passed by," Kakashi said.

"Was Hikaru with her?" Shikamaru asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I think I saw her strapped onto Kurenai's back," Kakashi chuckled.

"Thank you," Shikamaru said. He looked at Iruka, "I hope you feel better, Iruka-sensei." He walked past them.

Iruka looked back at the boy and frowned, "th-thank you."

Kakashi walked forward, "it is...odd, isn't it?"

Shikamaru walked to the grocery store and noticed Kurenai walking away with two bags in her hands. He smiled, rushing up to her, "Kurenai-"

She jumped, dropping a bag. She looked at him, "Shika...maru." Great, he had found her.... perfect...

He frowned, kneeling to gather her groceries in the bag again. "Sorry that I scared you," he mumbled.

She frowned, "n-no, it's okay."

He stood with the bag. He smiled at Hikaru, who was in a baby holder on Kurenai's back. "Hey, Hikaru! Remember me? I've been trying to catch you and Mom," he chuckled.

Kurenai smiled lowly.

Hikaru looked at him intensely.

He carefully touched the baby's hand, "your hands are so cold." He looked at Kurenai, "may I hold her?"

Kurenai nodded hesitantly as she took her grocery bag from him. "Just...slip her out..." she told him.

He picked up Hikaru and held her closely, "there, Hikaru." He smiled down at her, "I missed you. It's been nearly a week, huh?"

Kurenai felt awful as she watched how excited he was to see the baby again. She had been dodging him at every turn since Hinata gave her the news of his feelings for her. She just couldn't get into a relationship with him nor anyone else. She still loved Asuma, and besides that, Shikamaru was a teenager. She couldn't believe that Shikamaru would even consider it. Sure, he was mature but not that grown up.

She lowered her crimson eyes; then again, love is love. If he loved her, then there was no changing his mind. It would just be hard to let him down. She looked at him, "sorry about not being home. I've been catching up on a lot of things."

Shikamaru looked at her, too, "I understand. Is there anything I can help you with? I'll walk you home."

Kurenai frowned, walking forward, "sure."

He noticed her discomfort. He had decided that she didn't like him around her. That's why he was cherishing this moment with Hikaru; he didn't know when his next moment with her would be.

He found it to be so weird. No matter how he tried to hide it, he was too happy to see Hikaru again. All he wanted to do was pet and kiss her; he was never like this.

"How's it going with Ino?" Kurenai asked quietly.

"Ino? Ino is Ino," Shikamaru answered, slowing his pace.

"Things still going strong between the two of you?" Kurenai asked.

He slowed down a little more, "yeah, great. We hang out all of the time."

"Good, Ino is a good girl," Kurenai nodded. She was doubtful of what he was saying.

Shikamaru finally slowed to where he was out of Kurenai's peripheral vision. He raised Hikaru to him and kissed her head.

Hikaru smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her forehead once more.

Hikaru giggled at him.

He chuckled back at her. She was so adorable, and he had never heard her laugh. He felt so warm inside, and his heart was even lighter.

Hikaru giggled once more.

Kurenai stopped and looked at them quickly. Her eyes were wide, "did she...just giggle?"

He frowned, "y-yeah..." He was taken aback by her reaction.

Kurenai looked at Hikaru, "did you laugh? Your first laugh? Do it again! Laugh for Mommy."

Hikaru only smiled.

"_First laugh?_" Shikamaru mumbled.

Kurenai didn't have to think about it a second more. Shikamaru made Hikaru giggle, and that meant Hikaru liked him. She couldn't just push him out of her child's life if Hikaru liked him that much. She put on a smile, "Shikamaru?" This was for Hikaru's happiness.

He looked at her, "yes?"

She quickly thought of a task she needed done at her apartment. "Since you're willing to help out, one of the hinges to my bathroom door broke the other day. Would you fix it for me?"

He nodded, "sure. Do you want me to pick up a new hinge?"

"No, I have one. I just...um...I have so much to do. I haven't had time to do it, and I may do it wrong. The door may not shut if I was to do it," Kurenai explained.

Shikamaru smiled, "sure. If you want me to."

She smiled, too, "thank you."

"Because I wouldn't if you didn't want me to...if you didn't want me at your apartment...," he added solemnly.

She frowned, "no, Shikamaru, it's fine. I've missed you all week. I would love to have you back at the apartment." She then smacked her self mentally. Why did she say that? "Now, he's going to think I like him, too. I don't need that. I need to sit him down and talk to him about it," she thought.

"I missed you and Hikaru, too," Shikamaru said happily. He walked forward, grinning down at the baby, "yes, I've missed Hikaru-chan." He grinned, "I've missed Hikaru's smile, and Hikaru's eyes, Hikaru's baby hands, Hikaru's..." He gently poked her nose with his finger, "baby nose."

Hikaru gaped a smile up at him.

Kurenai smiled softly, walking with him. "He's a good boy," she thought. "I just wish he would only think of me in a friend way..."

Shikamaru rested Hikaru on his shoulder and smiled in contentment.

Hikaru lowered her eyes and drooled on his shirt.

"Because he really adores Hikaru..." Kurenai thought.

* * *

The next day, Ino was on her way to Tsunade's office. She was taking her time, though, hoping to run into Shikamaru. She wondered why he never returned her calls. "He probably got home and fell asleep," she thought with a sigh.

"Morning, Ino," Sakura said sweetly, rushing up to walk with her.

Ino smirked, "hey, Sakura. You going my way?"

Sakura held a solemn expression, "sure. I mean, it's no fun to walk alone."

Ino rolled her eyes, "what's that suppose to mean? You have that small voice like you get when you have something on your mind. What's up?"

Sakura pulled Ino to her and hugged her, "it's okay."

Ino's eyes narrowed, "what? What are you doing?"

Sakura pushed back and smiled, "I'm here for you, so it's alright, okay? We'll always be friends."

"Sakura, you're scaring me," Ino mumbled worriedly. "Did Sasuke come back or something? What's going on?"

Sakura frowned, "well, I was trying to comfort. I know how much you liked him, and after...I mean, you two must have broken up."

Ino's eyes widened, "_broke up_?"

* * *

Yoshino walked towards her son and sighed, "honestly, Shikamaru, hurry it up."

He frowned, trying to hold the small deer's head steady, "she won't take it."

"Just shove the thing down her throat. She won't choke," Yoshino told him.

He frowned, "oi, troublesome."

She watched as he force fed the pill to the deer. Her eyes softened, "Shikamaru...?"

He looked at her, "what is it? I did it like you said."

"I've...well...I heard something the other day," she mumbled. "About someone...who is seeing their sensei...on a romantic term."

He frowned, letting the deer go, "huh?"

"Have you heard about anything like that? Do you know anything about it?" she asked lowly.

He shook his head, petting the young deer, "no, why? What names did you hear?"

"I just...I want you to know that..." she started quietly.

He frowned more, looking at her, "Mom? What's wrong?"

She looked at him with a stern expression, "I love you no matter what you do..." She knew it was wrong between him and Kurenai, but he was still her son. She had to let him know that he could always come to her.

He then narrowed his eyes, "oh, thanks a lot. Really, Mom." He walked past her, "_no matter what I do_. I've done plenty for you to love me."

She lost her breath and hugged herself. She cringed, replaying his words in her mind. Did he really think she didn't appreciate him? The wind blew against her faces as tears stung her eyes. She never cried much; it wasn't her thing. But, when she wasn't sure, when she thought something was off, or when it was hopeless, she felt like crying. She took a breath to calm herself.

* * *

Ino raced through the streets, looking around. "Shikamaru.... Shikamaru... Where are you?" she though desperately. She knew her face was flushed, but it wasn't from anger...

"_I'm talking about you and Shikamaru and Kurenai," Sakura told her. _

_Ino blinked, "excuse me?"_

"_You don't know?" Sakura gasped, putting her hand to her mouth. _

"_No, I guess not. Fill me in," Ino huffed, crossing her arms. _

_Sakura frowned sadly, "I heard that Shikamaru is cheating on you...with Kurenai."_

_Ino's eyes widened, "w-what?"_

"_Everyone knows about it," Sakura told her. _

_Ino frowned, "what?! You all think he's having a love affair with Kurenai?"_

"_Well, yeah. He's over there all the time. I heard that he's really...well, you know. Why else would he want to help her out so much. I even heard that he demanded to go to the doctor with her and the baby last week, too."_

"_Because he loves Hikaru! He wants to be close to Hikaru. Asuma asked him to help out with her; you know how noble Shikamaru is. You idiot forehead girl!"_

_Sakura blinked, "so...you believe it's not true?"_

"_I know it's not true! He loves me! Me! Not Kurenai!" Ino snapped. She frowned, "no one was confirmed this with him or Kurenai?"_

"_Hinata heard it from Kurenai or something like that. Kurenai knows," Sakura told her. "He's going behind your back, Ino."_

"_That's...why Kurenai avoided him lately," Ino whispered. _

"_Ino?" Sakura hummed. _

"_Tell Tsunade-sama that I'll be a little late," Ino snapped before running off. _

"Shikamaru isn't in love with anyone but me," Ino thought sadly as she rushed down the streets. "He loves me... I know that this rumor is false... I just hope he hasn't heard it yet." She held in her tears, "He loves me..."

"_Unless, you can handle it," he added hopefully. _

_She looked back at him and smiled, "really? So, we can try going out?"_

_He let a smile slip, "let me put it this way; I was upset when I missed our date."_

_She grinned happily. _

_He stopped his walking. _

_She stopped, too, and opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't get the chance. _

"_I'll see you later, Ino," he said quietly before kissing her cheek. _

_She blushed brighter, "uh..."_

_He walked on without her. _

Ino turned the corner, "I just know he loves me..."

"_I was just wondering today..." he said, "I hope you don't think I don't care about being with you. I must have seemed really...blunt and indifferent about it the other day."_

"There is no way all of it was fake..." she thought.

_He sighed, looking away, "Ino? Do you...love me?"_

_She gaped at him. _

_He plastered on that Shikamaru expression, "I know it's a pain to be put on the spot, but if we're going to kiss like that, I need to know."_

_She smiled, moving to him, "Shikamaru Nara, I've always liked you."_

_He glared at her, "yes or no?"_

_She hugged him, "I love you. There. Happy?"_

_He frowned, "no. Are you just saying that?"_

_She pushed back and huffed, "well, do you love me by any chance? You don't act like it."_

"_Of course I love you!" he snapped. _

"_Well, I love you back!" Ino snapped, too. "So, there! We're in love, idiot."_

She finally made it to his house and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again, "come on..."

Shikaku answered the door with a groan, "oi, oh...Ino."

"Is Shikamaru here?" she asked.

He sighed, looking back, "Shikamaru!" They waited. He frowned, "huh...I guess not."

Ino frowned, "he's not sleeping in his room?"

Shikaku shrugged, turning his head again, "Shikamaru!" His voice was louder that time.

Ino sweated, "uh...so, he's not here?"

Shikaku shook his head, "I guess not. I just woke up from a nap, so I have no idea where he went."

"Is Yoshino-sama here?" Ino asked.

"Yoshino!" he called.

"Never mind!" Ino groaned, rushing off. "Thanks!" she huffed. She couldn't believe how lazy the man could be. She darted off for Choji's house.

Shikaku yawned, shutting the door. He heard the back door shut, "Yoshino! Do you know where that troublesome boy went?"

Shikamaru walked in, "I'm right here. Mom and I were in the forest."

Yoshino called from the kitchen, "Shikaku, what do you want to eat? I'm in the kitchen now. We were in the forest. That little deer needed a pill from-"

"What did you want me for?" Shikamaru asked his father.

Shikaku ignored him, "I was thinking of fish, Yoshino dear!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "what a drag." He glanced at the clock, "I'm going to head over to Kurenai's, Mom. She wanted me to fix a door for her."

"Okay," Yoshino called.

He walked out of the house with a yawn.

* * *

"Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Ino asked Choji.

Choji shook his head, "no, I haven't. We talked last night on the phone but not today."

She frowned, "well, he wasn't at home."

"Did you check Asuma's grave?" Choji asked.

She shook her head, "no, not yet."

"What is it you want to tell him?" Choji asked.

She frowned, lowering her head, "by the way Sakura talked...even you must have heard that rumor by now."

He looked at her solemnly, "about...Shikamaru and Kurenai?"

She nodded, "yeah... I just heard."

"Well, I'm glad you believe him and not the rumor. I was nervous about how it was going to go down," Choji told her.

She frowned more, "it's going to _go down_ horribly, Choji! This is going to crush him."

"And how will you telling him make it better?" he asked.

"Because at least he'll know that I'm on his side," she answered.

He frowned, "let's go check Asuma's grave. Then we'll go to his cloud watching spot, then to Tsunade's. We should be able to find him no problem."

Ino smiled, "thanks."

* * *

Shikamaru knocked on the door gently. He could hear Hikaru crying from inside. He wasn't sure that he could just walk in anymore. He felt like he was on probation with Kurenai."Come in," Kurenai called.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Kurenai was trying to lull her baby into submission with her feet dancing. She grimaced, "thank God. I need to go to the bathroom. She's being so fussy."

Shikamaru blinked, "oh...uh...do you want me to...?"

She handed the baby to him and rushed down the hall.

He smiled, looking down at the crying baby. "Look, Hikaru. I came to see you... Well, I came to fix Mom's door, but I'm here anyways."

Hikaru only wailed in his arms.

He kissed her head, "don't cry..."

Hikaru didn't listen.

Kurenai walked back into the living room, "she has a tummy ache, I think. Or that's what the nurse said when I called."

Hikaru screamed a cry.

Shikamaru cradled her and frowned, "you can't give her anything?"

"Well..." Kurenai sighed, "I don't suppose. I think she just needs to burp or something..." She looked around, "where did I put that hinge?" She walked down the hall again.

Shikamaru carefully placed his hand on Hikaru's stomach. He gently petted it.

Hikaru looked at his hand and then at his face. She stared at him intensely while whimpering.

He smiled sadly for her, "poor Hikaru... Don't feel well?"

Hikaru looked at his hand again then whimpered a bit more.

He raise her up to his face and kissed her head again, "it's okay... I don't feel well sometimes, too. It's no fun, but I got you..." He smiled, "please don't cry, Hikaru..."

Hikaru gazed up at him as she hushed a bit.

He smiled, "there... Good girl." He kissed her head again.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked.

He jumped, snapping his head to look at her.

She was frowning with a shocked expression.

He frowned, "I...uh... I'm sorry!" He was blushing.

She opened her mouth.

He quickly set Hikaru in her baby seat, "I just remembered that I have to do something for Tsunade-sama. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. I just came over to tell you that I couldn't do it. So, I'll...see you later."

Kurenai's eyes raised as he walked out of the apartment shut the door behind him. She was speechless.

Hikaru began to cry and whimper again.

Kurenai let the new hinge fall from her hand as she frowned, "he...really does love Hikaru..." She frowned, "I didn't mean to ask what he was doing like it was a bad thing. I was just surprised that he was so...loving to her."

Hikaru wriggled in her baby seat and whimpered more.

Kurenai looked at the baby, "Senpai...really loves you..."

Shikamaru rushed down the street with a heavy blush, "man, I'm so stupid. Kurenai already doesn't like me... Why did I have to kiss Hikaru's head in front of her? Kurenai probably doesn't want me doing that! That's a parent thing. I'm such an idiot!" He frowned sadly, "why did I have to keep running my mouth? Telling Hikaru that I had her... Kurenai probably thought I was so weird... Hikaru isn't my baby... She's Asuma's baby..."

He noticed that he was receiving some looks again. Why did they look at him like that?

He sped up to get to the Nara forest quicker. All he wanted was to be alone.

* * *

Later, Choji knocked on Kurenai's door. He and Ino waited.

Kurenai answered it, "oh, Ino, Choji."

"We're looking for Shikamaru, Kurenai-sensei," Choji told her.

"Is he here?" Ino asked.

"No, he just was, but he had to leave to see Tsunade-sama," Kurenai answered. She frowned, "he...was in a hurry."

"Really? We just came from that direction," Ino mumbled.

"Maybe we can catch him," Choji said to Ino.

She nodded.

Kurenai noticed that Ino gave her a glared glance before she followed Choji away.

Choji led the way as they rushed to the Hokage's office. He was determined to get this all straightened out. He glanced back at Ino, who was frowning sadly. "This is probably getting a little too much for her," he thought.

They made it to the office, but Tsunade was walking out.

Ino rushed up to her, "Tsunade-sama, have you seen Shikamaru?"

Tsunade looked at her then to Choji, "no, I haven't, but if you find him before I do, tell him that I need to speak with him on a serious level."

Ino blinked, "are you sure? Maybe he dropped by-"

"I haven't seen him today. I actually need to talk to him, too, Ino," Tsunade cut her off.

Ino frowned, looking down.

"Oh, and we're going to have to push back our meeting, Ino," Tsunade added.

Ino blushed, forgetting that she was suppose to come earlier.

"Next time, don't be late, understand?" Tsunade mumbled. She seemed to be in a very agitated mood.

Choji spoke next, "th-thank you, Hokage-sama. We'll get out of your way." He took Ino's hand and pulled her along.

Tsunade sighed heavily, walking in the other direction.

Ino frowned more, "Choji, what do we do? "

"Oi! Choji!" Kiba called, walking up to them, "did you get that report filled out? I need to hand it in this evening."

Choji blinked and smiled nervously, "oh, yeah, I forgot. It's at home." He looked at Ino, "I'll keep an eye out for him, okay?"

Ino nodded solemnly.

"Let's go," Choji said, walking away with Kiba.

Ino sighed.

Akamaru rushed past her to catch up to Kiba.

She frowned more, looking around, "...wonder where he is?" She sighed, darting off towards his house once more.

* * *

Shikamaru gazed up at the clouds, lowering his eyes. All he wanted to do was relax.

One of the deer touched his hand with its nose and shut its eyes.

He gently petted the deer's snout and closed his eyes, too, "troublesome..."

"Shikamaru!" Ino snapped from behind.

He opened his eyes and tilted his head back to look at her from the grassy ground. "Ino..."

She frowned, "I've been looking for you all over Konoha. Where have you been?"

He sat up, and the deer nuzzled its nose behind his ear. He pushed the deer back, "here-"

"Well, there's something you need to know," Ino told him.

"What is it?" he mumbled with a sigh.

She opened her mouth, but she felt something on her butt. She jumped forward with a yelp. She looked back to see a fawn behind her. She blushed, "neh..."

Shikamaru chuckled lightly, "what did you think got you, Ino?"

Ino giggled, "for a second there I thought your shadow was groping me."

The fawn head-butted her butt again.

"Stop it!" Ino snapped, walking forward to get away from the baby animal.

Shikamaru stood, "its just playing with you."

"Oi, Shikamaru, I have to tell you something right now," Ino started in a serious tone. She then giggled again as the fawn nibbled at her skirt. She turned to face it and backed up, "stop, stop, stop! Shikamaru, make it stop."

Shikamaru blinked as the fawn bowed its head. He frowned, "troublesome."

Ino blinked, too, "huh?" She was then knocked down as the fawn butted her with more force. She scrambled to her feet and rushed behind Shikamaru, "that thing is crazy!"

Shikamaru chuckled again.

Ino then felt something breathing on her ear. Chills ran down her spine as hot breath beat against her skin. She screeched glomping Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back to see the older deer behind them. He smiled, "aw, they like you, Ino."

"Whatever, I just want to get out of here!" Ino shuddered.

Shikamaru looked at her, "I thought you had to tell me something."

She looked at him, too.

His slanted eyes bored into hers, "Ino?"

"Uh..." she hummed as her blue eyes squinted. She threw deer caution to the wind and kissed him.

He was a bit surprised, but he decided to give in early by turning to face her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. He had remembered the tongue signal; that made her happy.

The fawn had a running start this time and crashed into them.

Ino found herself lying on top of Shikamaru. She twitched, "that freaking deer!"

Shikamaru began to laugh at her.

The fawn began to nibble at Ino's ponytail.

Ino screeched again, "NO! Stop it!"

Shikamaru laughed harder.

* * *

**And there's Chapter 10. Hopefully, I'll get the next one out soon, but I have lots of work, then I have to look at an apartment Saturday. Oi...so much to do...**

**Please review! It makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time. Thanks!  
**


	11. Pain of Assumption

**AzianPenguin: **First off, you're in my head. Check the last sentence on the first paragraph. good lord... hee hee. and, I know how you feel. I was going to update sooner, but I couldn't log in. Then, I got really busy and couldn't update. Hee hee. Again, I love LOVE love your long reviews! And something big does happen...in this chapter. It's like OMG....wow.... And yeah, I'll try to put up a pic of Nona! Can you do that on fanfiction? Like you do on myspace? Hm... Guess I'll try. Thanks for the support again!

**CrazyCloud!!!!:** Omg! Thank you. That's one more person who thinks I'm not a loser. Really, thank you. I'm glad you kept reading. I hope you're enjoying it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**Kiwi4me:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it. And Ino won't tell him; he finds out from someone else. Hee hee. I'm evil!

**Gothic Queen:** Thank you! Yeah, I wanted to put some deer in this story, why not set them in there for comedic relief! Yay! Hee hee. Keep on reading; it's about to get good.

**shika-ino-4evers: **I'm glad you think it's cute. Really, I appreciate any review. So, thanks for taking time out to write one. I love you for it! Thanks again.

**sad little monkey:** hee hee, I know right. But, it's okay you didn't review, because you were sick. Don't even apologize for that one. It's okay, really. I'm just glad you haven't stopped reading. I hope you feel much better now, though. Thank you!

**silentE:** You avoided this one???? T_T... But I'm glad you gave it a chance. So, thank you so much for even sending a review, too! Hee hee. Thanks for saying it's a good read. I hope it is. I hope you keep reading.

**nervouza: **yes, they are. Lol. Thank you for the review. I hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

**Thanks! And yeah, I did find an apartment and paid the rent. So, I'll be moving into it within the next couple of weeks. That means bad news here; I'm sorry that the next chapter will be late, and this one is a cliffhanger. GOD, I'm so sorry. I really am evil. Hee hee. **

**P.S. Now, the end of this chapter is going to look bad...bad...**_**bad.**_** But I want you all to remember that I love you all and it's going to be okay. Hee hee. I've just always wanted to say that to someone. **

**But no,...seriously. **

**It's gonna be okay.**

**Stay cool.

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 11: Pain of Assumption**

So, Ino hadn't told Shikamaru about the rumor yet. He was happy, and she didn't want to depress him. She called herself waiting for the right time, but then she figured that it was a stupid rumor and that she would wait until it just blew over. She thought it to be a good plan. As fate would have it, Shikamaru was very happy now; Kurenai had decided to let him help out again. Ino saw how much brighter his aura seemed to be when he would talk about Hikaru. She didn't want to ruin that. She just hoped that no one would mention the rumor to him. She tried to correct everyone she came across, but it was a rumor. And rumors spread like wildfire; she figured everyone in the village had been 'burned' by now.

* * *

Shikamaru stepped out of the apartment and smiled to Kurenai, "see you later."

Kurenai smiled back at him, "I'll have your clothes washed for you; it's the least I can do."

He waved and looked at the baby in Kurenai's arms, "bye, Hikaru." He shut the door and walked away from the apartment. As he got onto the street, he noticed Iruka looking at him in shock, and Tenten and Neji staring at him, too.

Shikamaru frowned at the four of them, "what?"

Iruka lowered his head to avoid eye contact, and Neji sighed. Tenten was the only brave one of them all. She spoke in a soft, worried tone, "Shikamaru, you're living with Kurenai?"

Shikamaru blushed, "wh-what? No, I'm not."

Tenten put her hands onto her hips, "Shikamaru..."

He huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "if you all don't know a statement is a fact or not, then don't believe nor say it." He then walked away, "what a pain."

Tenten frowned more, following him, "Shikamaru!"

Iruka blinked.

Neji glared ahead, "Tenten, come back..." He followed her, "hey!"

Tenten grabbed Shikamaru's arm, "wait a minute!"

Shikamaru glared at her, "I'm just-"

"Shikamaru, we're friends. I think you should hear me out when I say that it's getting a little weird," she told him quietly.

Neji gaped at her words.

Tenten frowned, "well, what's with the 'washing your clothes' comment Kurenai-"

Shikamaru pulled away from her, "mind your own business. I'm just helping her out. Now...I'm going to see my **girlfriend**."

Tenten and Neji watched as their friend walked away from them angrily. Tenten frowned, "aw..."

"I was trying to tell you not to interfere. Shikamaru Nara thinks he knows everything about anything. He was going to shoot you down regardless, Tenten," Neji said.

Tenten glared at him next, "hm...who does he sound like, Neji?"

"It's _whom_, Tenten," Neji said.

Tenten blinked and hummed thoughtfully, "uh...oh." She then frowned, "hey!"

Shikamaru walked on towards the Hokage's office. He frowned sadly, trying to adjust the shirt. It was slightly baggy and smelled like someone else; this was Asuma's shirt. He frowned more, thinking of how he came to put on this shirt in Kurenai's apartment.

_Hikaru smiled at him with a cute face._

_Shikamaru held her up, "look how high up Hikaru is."_

_The baby gazed down at him. _

_He lowered her down, "now she's low."_

_Hikaru giggled. _

_Shikamaru smiled, "Mom should be waking up any minute, right? She's been sleeping for thirty minutes now, huh?" He chuckled, "at least I got the door fixed."_

_Hikaru made a face and burped. _

_He blinked, "aw, that's a goo-"_

_She burped again, but something other than gas came from her mouth. _

_Shikamaru gazed at her with a blank stare as curdled milk emptied onto his Chuunin vest. He gaped at her. _

_She coughed a bit and whimpered. She looked at him then put on a straight face. _

_He stood, with her and rested her on his shoulder, "eh, what's wrong with you?"_

_Hikaru burped again. _

_He twitched feeling more warm liquid leaking down his sleeve and his arm. He pulled Hikaru back and looked at her, "are you okay?"_

_Hikaru broke out into a cry. She wriggled in his arms. _

_He rushed down the hall, "Kurenai..."_

_The tired woman only lied in bed unconsciously. _

_He frowned, "Kurenai-sensei!"_

_Kurenai awoke with a jump. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, "huh?"_

"_I think something is wrong with Hikaru. This was a spit up morphed into-"_

"_What? What is it?" Kurenai yawned, looking at him. _

"_She's throwing up everywhere," Shikamaru told her desperately._

_Kurenai got out of bed and yawned again, "oh..." She looked at him, "hey, calm down, Shikamaru. It's just a spit up."_

"_But there was so much of it, and she did it twice this time," he told her. _

_Kurenai's brow furrowed as she looked behind him. _

_He blinked, looking back, too. He had left a trail of the white goo on the floor. He blushed, "uh..."_

"_She's fine, Shikamaru," Kurenai said, taking her from him. She made a face, "heh.... Hikaru, let's get you and Senpai all cleaned up."_

_Shikamaru looked at the spit up on his shirt and vest, "troublesome, I'm suppose to meet with Tsunade-sama in twenty minutes..." _

"_Don't worry, Shikamaru; I'll wash them for you," Kurenai told him with a smile. "Asuma had left a lot of clothes here. You can just wear one of his shirts." _

_His narrow eyes met hers, "n-no, I'll leave and go home to change. I don't want to-"_

"_You'll be late if you do that," Kurenai said, walking past him. "Let me get Hikaru cleaned up first. Just strip the top half of your body."_

_Shikamaru blushed again. _

"Asuma's shirt," Shikamaru thought sadly as he pulled the front of it down; it **was** a bit baggy on him. He frowned walking forward. "Oi..." he sighed as he walked up to the Hokage's door. He took a breath and knocked softly.

"Come in," Tsunade called.

He opened the door and stepped inside.

Tsunade was reading something at her desk. Her cinnamon eyes raised to look at him.

He stood before her desk, "you wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade frowned, looking him over, "where is your issued vest?"

"I...forgot it," he mumbled.

"You look messy today; what happened?" she asked.

He frowned, looking down at Asuma's shirt on him, "uh, I borrowed my dad's shirt today. My mom is having a womanly strike against chores, and I don't know how to do laundry-"

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade snapped, slamming her hands on the desk as she stood.

He was a bit taken aback by it. He frowned, "y-yes?"

"Stop lying to me," she said angrily.

He frowned more, "I don't know what you-"

"Where did you just come from?" she asked.

"I was visiting Hikaru and Kurenai," he answered truthfully.

Tsunade lowered her eyes. She could tell the shirt he had on was Asuma's. She remembered Asuma wearing it one day, and Shizune asked about the rip on the shoulder. Her expression hardened, "Shikamaru, there has been a lot of talk...talk I cannot ignore any longer."

"What talk?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, come on," Tsunade sighed, pacing. She placed her hand onto her forehead, "you know exactly what I mean."

He tried to think. He came up dry. What in the world was she talking about. He frowned, "is this about me and Ino?"

Tsunade nearly lost her cool, "no! It's not about you and Ino!"

He frowned again.

To Tsunade, he was being difficult and trying to hide what she had heard, but to Shikamaru, he was really confused because of he hadn't heard what she heard. He hadn't yet heard what everyone was saying about him.

"Tsuande-sama, just tell me what this is about. It's troublesome to keep me guessing," he finally said calmly.

She frowned, "this is about your relationship with Kurenai."

His eyes narrowed questionably.

"This is not really a professional ordeal but rather a personal one...I know that, but I'm going to suspend you from missions until you get your train on the right tracks again," she told him.

His eyes cut around the room, "huh?" He couldn't take it anymore. "Just because I'm helping Kurenai with Hikaru, you're going to suspend me?"

"No, I'm suspending you, because you're in a sexual relationship with Kurenai!" Tsuande snapped.

He gaped as his eyes widened. Shudders ran down his spine. At first it didn't compute, but after a few seconds, he had to keep from letting out an audible gasp. Suddenly, every angered or odd glare and glance made sense to him. Everyone was treating him differently, because they thought he was in an inappropriate relationship with Kurenai.

"I won't have it, not from one of my best ninja," Tsunade continued.

"I would never take advantage of Kurenai like that!" Shikamaru shouted angrily.

Tsunade looked at him.

He buried his head into his hands, "oh God... No...no, no, no, no..."

"Shikamaru..." Tsunade started worriedly.

"That's why everyone has been looking at me like that... That's why everyone was so weird around me..." he backed up. He frowned, "because they thought... I would never betray Asuma!"

"Then what's with his shirt?" Tsunade asked angrily. She was still doubtful.

"Hikaru spit up on me!" Shikamaru snapped, walking out of the office. He walked away, trying to be calm, but his emotions were getting the better of him. He needed to disappear until his mind chilled a bit.

Tsunade walked out of the office to follow him, "Shikamaru Nara!"

He stopped his footing and let out a breath to calm himself.

She frowned, "your suspension starts today and ends in two weeks. I will see you then; maybe you'll have a better attitude by then."

He lowered his eyes as he heard her walk back into her office and shut the door. He sighed, turning back to the door. He knocked on it.

"What?" Tsunade asked as she swung open the door.

He frowned, "forgive me for being so disrespectful, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes softened as she sighed. "Shikamaru? Is this rumor true?"

He frowned more, "no, I would never do something like that."

Tsunade nodded, "well...you're still suspended." She turned to go back inside.

"Tsunade-sama?" he started lowly.

She looked at him again.

"Could I ask a question about...something?" he mumbled.

She gazed at him with raised eyes.

* * *

Later that same day, Ino found Shikamaru in the forest again; that's the first place she decided on looking for him now. She smiled, trotting up to him then sat down with a plastic bag in hand. She grinned, reaching in and taking out an onigiri. She held it in front of Shikamaru's face with a smile.

He only pushed it back towards her. He stared forward.

Ino sighed, unwrapping it for herself. She took a bite and frowned at him, "you're in a rather gloomy mood. Did something happen?"

"Like what?" he asked lowly. He only sat there; not moving as he waited for her answer. He just knew she knew about the rumor. The question was why hadn't she killed him yet.

She rolled her eyes, "I don't know. Get into it with your mom again?"

He pulled his legs towards him and leaned onto them as a prop, "no..."

"Then what? Do you have a troublesome mission coming up?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he murmured bitterly. He was so angry and hurt and confused. He didn't want to be around anyone at the moment, and Ino wasn't making things better.

She gazed at him as she took another bite, "Shikamaru."

He waited for her to say more; she knew he was listening. His eyes finally averted from the grass to her eyes, "neh?"

She smiled softly, "you can tell me."

He stared at her silently. Could he? She had to already know about it. Yet, he decided to change the subject. He leaned forward and took a bite of the onigiri in her hand.

She grinned again.

He sat up right and chewed.

"Well, I still have to know what's bothering you," she mumbled as she took another bite. "So, I can help," she added with a mouthful.

He swallowed, "I..." Perhaps she didn't know. If not, he didn't want her to. "I just miss Asuma lately," he murmured solemnly.

She finished off the onigiri and set the bag aside. "Aw, Shikamaru..." she hummed. She hugged him, resting her head onto his shoulder, "it's okay to miss him. I miss seeing him, too. I understand."

He lowered his eyes, shameful that he lied.

She tilted her head up and kissed his cheek, "you should come talk to me when you're feeling this down about something like that." She then smiled coaxingly to him, "I bet he's so happy that you're helping out Kurenai and Hikaru so much."

Shikamaru's eyes closed painfully. His heart clenched.

"Really, he's probably so grateful he doesn't know what to do," she said happily.

He felt like screaming. "Kurenai... Me.... Hikaru," he thought sadly.

"Hey, let's go see him," Ino said, picking up the bag and standing. She dusted off her bottom, "come on; I haven't been in a while."

Shikamaru stood, "no, I'm going to go home."

She blinked, "you don't want to go see him?"

He shook his head, "no, I don't." He began to walk away from her.

She frowned, following, "okay, you have to tell me what's up! You never not want to go see Asuma-sensei."

"None of your business," he huffed, walking faster.

She dropped the bag and flung herself to hug him from behind.

He let out a breath as she wrapped herself onto him. He waited for her to ease up or let go, but she didn't. They stood there for over three minutes, and she still had him in her tight grasp. He placed his hands onto hers in an attempt to pry here away.

"Stop it!" she snapped angrily as she felt his fingers pulling hers back.

His brow furrowed and his expression softened sadly. He whispered lowly, "Ino..."

"I love you," she whispered back, "and I don't want to be pushed away."

His eyes widened slightly.

"Don't hide things from me," she demanded.

"I'm not hiding anything," he mumbled.

"Lie," she accused angrily. "I've known you all my life; I know when you're lying."

"It's something I have to do alone," he said quietly.

Ino finally let him go and hung her head.

He turned to look at her; she looked so defeated. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, "thank you, though."

Ino gazed into his eyes, "you promise you'll let me help if I can, right?"

He nodded with a small smile.

She smiled back, "so...you wanna do something?"

He thought for a minute then nodded, "okay."

She grinned, "really?!"

He nodded again.

"You don't have to go help Kurenai tonight?" she asked.

He realized that the sun would set soon, but he only shrugged.

She punched his arm playfully, "way to be assertive."

He smiled as she picked up the plastic bag she dropped. He really didn't want to go back to Kurenai's; it would make him even more depressed. He'd rather just be with Ino.

"Come on," Ino said happily, taking his hand. She then frowned, "I rarely see you without that vest. Where is it?"

His blood ran cold, "my vest?" He left it at Kurenai's. He had completely forgotten.

"Whatever, though." Ino giggled, "we'll call this a date, right?" She seemed to have sparkles in her eyes, "ah...a date." She walked faster.

Shikamaru quickly pulled away from her, "Ino...I have to do something really quick. I'll meet you tonight."

She smiled more, "come by my house...let's say around...seven, okay?"

He nodded, "sure."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and kissed his lips gently, "I'll see you then, okay?"

He blushed as she ran off. "What a drag..."

* * *

Seven rolled around, but Shikamaru still hadn't went by Kurenai's apartment. He wasn't ready to look her face-to-face. He spent that whole day in the forest then in his room napping. He wish he could have enjoyed being lazy, but he was so torn about this rumor. Didn't people know him better?

So, he pulled himself together, cleaned up, and went to meet Ino. Drag it was. First she nagged him to see the new romantic comedy at the theater, then she just had to go to the good restaurant yet ate only a salad, and last she made him take a long walk with her back to her house. He was having such a boring time, but she was happy. And on the other hand, he was occupied with that new skirt she had on. There was not much for the imagination, but his mind guessed at it anyway.

"Thank you!" Ino said happily before going into the house. She kissed him quickly. "I had the best time."

Shikamaru smiled back at her, "yeah...me, too."

She grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

He nodded.

She leaned towards his face and puckered her lips.

He blushed, shutting his eyes and touching his lips to hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He was so caught up in the kiss that his hand lowered down her back.

Ino broke away from him the instant she felt him groping her butt. She blushed brightly, "what are you doing?"

He blushed, too, "uh..."

She smirked, "you're so cute, Shikamaru."

He frowned, looking away, "yeah, well...it's your fault for wearing that."

She turned her back to him and wiggled her butt, "want to touch it again?"

He swallowed, crossing his arms, "no! It was an accident."

She giggled, reaching for his hand, "come on! I'll let you!"

He dodged her hand then backed up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Ino smiled, sticking her tongue out, "chicken!"

He walked away, waving to her.

"I love you, **Shika-kun!**" Ino screamed out loudly.

He stopped his walking and twitched.

Ino rushed into her house and shut the door behind her in a fit of laugher.

He frowned, "lunatic..." He walked forward, putting his hands into his pockets.

Kurenai's apartment was out of his way, but he still had to get his shirt and vest. He decided if he didn't do it now, he would never be able to do it.

He took his time getting there, but he eventually got there. It was nearly ten when he arrived; he hoped she was still awake. He knocked on the door softly and frowned.

Kurenai answered it and smiled in an odd way. "Shika...maru... Out late, huh?"

He frowned more, "I just...have to get my shirt and my vest back...please."

She took his hand and pulled him forward, "come in, sweetheart."

He looked at her worriedly, "Kurenai...you're drunk." This was not good. "Leave," he thought to himself. Then again, should he? What if Hikaru woke up?

She giggled, "just a little..." She walked away from him, "wait, wait, uh there."

He sighed, gazing at the floor. He guessed Hikaru was sleeping, but he wondered if Kurenai should be drinking even though the baby wasn't awake.

She rushed back with his vest, "see? I did...good job." She unzipped it and held it out.

He reached for it, "thanks...and my shirt?"

She slapped his hand away, "I'll put it on you."

He blushed, "K-Kurenai.."

"Please? I use to do it for Asuma-kun," she whispered.

He turned his back to her, "fine..."

She gratefully slipped the vest over his arms and pushed it onto his shoulders. She smiled, snaking her arms around his waist.

He stiffened.

She rested her chin in his shoulder as she zipped it up with her delicate fingers. She whispered into his ear, "there..."

He shut his eyes tightly.

"Asuma..." she breathed before she pressed her lips to his neck.

"Shikamaru," he corrected.

She let him go and walked to the counter, "Shikamaru...kun, come drink with me."

He frowned at her, "no, I shouldn't."

"Please?" she asked sweetly. "I use to drink with Shizune, but... Well, it's not fun to drink alone..."

"Kurenai," he started.

"No, come here," she demanded, sitting down.

He slowly stepped to the counter and sat on in a chair.

Kurenai poured sake for herself and drank it. She hissed out and frowned, "strong..."

"You shouldn't drink so much," Shikamaru told her. "What if Hikaru were to wake up?"

"You'll be here," she giggled lowly.

He didn't look convinced.

Kurenai then thought of a way to ease her pain. She could hold Shikamaru and think it was Asuma. She figured it would be good for Shikamaru, too, since she thought he loved her. She held out the bottle, "drink with me. Hikaru never wakes up after going to sleep now."

He frowned, "Kurenai..."

"Come on," she begged in a slurred tone. She had to have something.

He sighed, "fine."

She got up and took another cup from the cabinet. She sat back down and poured some into his glass of water. She smiled as he drank it. "You need to loosen up anyway," she told him. "I may look stern, but when I was your age, I partied at least once a week."

He drank it quickly, hoping to get out of there fast, "actually I've never been really drunk. There was one time with my dad, but-"

"You talk to much when you're nervous," she slurred. "Asuma never talked that much when he was nervous... I like you better when you're relaxed."

He frowned again and drank. She was acting funny; she was drunk. He had to admit that every sip made him feel a little lighter, and with every sip, he cared less. He never would imagine that he would get drunk with Kurenai.

Kurenai drank more.

He took another sip of his drink and felt just a little better. It had been such a bad day. He then remembered what Tsunade suspended him for; he wondered if Kurenai knew.

"I miss you," Kurenai whispered. Her eyes were closed, and she was leaning on her hand.

Shikamaru frowned; he worried about her. He hoped she would eventually learn to cope with Asuma being gone, because her daughter needed her now. He wanted to place his hand on her shoulder for comfort, but he never lifted his hand.

Kurenai poured more into his cup and smiled, "loosen up..."

He drank more, and she smiled at him.

After about fifteen minutes, his head was spinning.

"Asuma," she whispered, as she leaned on his arm.

"Shika...maru," he corrected for the second time yet this time in a near to slurred tone.

She gripped his arm and mumbled something.

His vision hazed, "Kuren..." He couldn't think.

Kurenai was beyond drunk now. She stood and took his face into her hands. She stared at him, her face inching closer.

His eyes were lowered; he couldn't exactly tell what was happening.

Kurenai kissed him gently and pressed herself against him, "please...you love me...so..."

"She sees me as Asuma," he thought groggily. He stood and kissed her back. He didn't want to do this, but his body wasn't giving him much choice. "I should go home," he thought desperately.

She smiled, thinking, "that's it, Shikamaru... Let out all of your feelings. Once in a lifetime..." She unzipped his vest and tossed it.

"She doesn't know what she's doing," he thought as his lips found hers again. "I'm taking advantage of her..."

She kissed his neck and her hand traveled down.

His eyes shut tightly as he rested his head onto her shoulder.

She spoke into his ear, "Asuma..."

He blacked out for a minute and regained his vision to see that he was hovering over her on the floor. She was laid on her back with her shirt off. He only had on his fishnet undershirt and pants His instincts mixed with the alcohol, and he couldn't control it. Now there was no more logic, no more guilt, no more reality... He kissed her lips and put his hand onto her neck.

Kurenai threw her head back and moaned in pleasure. She hugged him tightly and voiced that one word again, "A-Asuma..."

Shikamaru only kissed her neck and ran his hands down her body.

"Asuma..." she whispered with her eyes closed.

Shikamaru closed his eyes as well and kissed her lips. "Ino," he thought. He imagined her to be Ino. He wanted to touch Ino this way, kiss Ino this way... "Ino..." he thought sadly. Why couldn't he be confident around the one he wanted to do this with?

Kurenai pulled his hips down to grind against hers. "Take them off," she whispered, placing her hand on the band of his pants.

He looked at her and murmured something in a husky voice.

She took his face again and kissed his lips once more.

"Ino," he thought again. All he had to do was close his eyes and use his imagination.

Little did he know, Kurenai was using her imagination, too.

**

* * *

Like I said, stay cool. Don't get upset yet. **

**I hope you all leave me a little review for all my hard work. I would really appreciate it. I'm going to try my best to put out the next chapter soon. **

**Thanks again. **


	12. New Author's Note

**I would like to apologize for letting some of you down. **

**I've been really stressed out and depressed lately, and that one girl really pushed me over the edge. It seems every time I do something, someone is always there to tell me what a joke I am or how idiotic I seem. Example, I recently joined a Naruto fourm (Narutopod. com) And I decided to go around the site and send random friend requests to make some friends, you know? But one guy sent me a comment on my profile page and asked why I added him and who was I and called me a damn n00b. Just people like that do things like that all the time. I don't understand why. I never do anything to anyone. It's not fair.  
**

**But, it was stupid of me to write that note saying that I didn't think I should continue. I guess I wrote it in hopes that some of you would argue that it really was a good story. And many of you did. I'm selfish, I know... **

**So, I would like to apologize personally to everyone who asked me to keep going. **

**AzianPenguin:** Thank you for reminding me how many people do read and actually like this story. You really are a great friend. You even took time out of your busy schedule to show me the numbers of this fic. That was really really really special to me. Thank you for all the support and yet another fantastic review. I'm really, really sorry.

**silentE: **Thank you for that. My heart is just really soft and loosely put back together, so I just can't help but to care what other people think. But, I'll try to be stronger, okay? I'm ver sorry for all of this.

**SerenaWhitman: **You're right. I did write to the site to ask them to delete her reviews, but I guess I should report abuse for especially that last one she wrote. I'm glad you like the story. Thank you for a wonderful, detailed review. I appreciate it. And I am very sorry to you, too.

**musicalgenius:** I'm so glad you want it to continue. Thank you so much. I see now just how many people like this story, and I am very thankful for it. So, I'm sorry for causing such a fuss.

**So, to everyone else, too, I am very sorry. I am very very very sorry. I hope you all keep reading and reviewing. **

**I sorry for all the drama. Really sorry. **

**I will put out the next chapter as soon as it's done. Thank you all so much.

* * *

  
**

**_PS: If you do not like this fic, DO NOT READ IT. _  
**


	13. Will

**Thanks to all who reviewed. College is piling it on, so I wanted to get this out before I started on math again.

* * *

  
**

**IlikeBadGuys:** I don't mind if you're a guest. I welcome anyone to review. Thank you for caring enough to tell me you like it. I hope you keep reading.

**Utuu:** Thank you so much. It was selfish of me not to continue. I'm sorry I did everyone that way. Thanks for the review.

**Andy has an idea:** I really like your name. Hee hee. Thanks for the encouraging words. Very thankful for them. I'm glad my story interests you, but I am sorry that you're not a Shika/Ino fan, but I am sooo glad you aren't one of those people who leaves a review just to say "hate the couple." Thank you so much for that! And yes, I'm a woman... I didn't know my writing was that feminine? I guess I can't tell the difference. I'm guessing you're a guy? Andy can be a chick name. No, I'm just kidding. Hee hee. Thanks for the compliments, though. I'm writing on my second book, so encouragement really builds up my confidence. Thank you very much.

**Nerviouza:** I'm so glad you're still around. It really makes me feel better. I'll try to be more optimistic like you say. Don't worry. I won't stop on this story. I promise that I'll keep you happy. Hee hee.

**Anlynn:** Yeah, I know, I messed up on Shikamaru's age in an earlier chapter. Sorry about that. I really need to go back and change it when I get time. Hee hee. Thank you for making me feel better about this. I really appreciate all the support I can get for my work. I hope you keep reading.

**Crecent Dreams: **Yes, people can be VERY rude. Ugh...troublesome. Thank you for the support. I will continue. No problem, and I won't let anyone stop me anymore. You can bet on it. Thank you!

**Shika-ino-4evers: **Thank you so much. I love you! I wouldn't let down a fell Louisianian. Lol. I hope you like this chapter!

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** whoa, your pen name is really cool. Anyways, I agree with you agreeing with me. If people can't take such content, they shouldn't read. I rated it T, so whatever. Thanks for being on my side. Thanks for saying this story is good. That means a lot. But I am glad you decided to review. It really, like really, made a difference to me. Thank you.

**Sad little monkey:** hee hee, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Don't you love twists? Thanks for hanging in there with me. You're a really good friend. I hope you like this chapter, too. I really do.

**BurntSunshine:** it's okay. You're not a jerk for reviewing; a lot of people don't review, but at least you reviewed this time to let me know you like it. Thank you. I know what you mean about crappy fics; I'm glad you think mine is one of the better ones? Hee hee. I will just shake shake shake it off. Thanks again!

**Fennet:** thanks for the pet. I needed that. It's okay if you don't always review. You're forgiven cause at least you reviewed once! Hee hee. Thank you so much for letting me know you're reading. I hope you keep reading.

**

* * *

Whew! Responding to reviews takes some time when there are so many. I LOVE IT! Thank you all so much! You just don't know what I means to me to have some good readers to reply to. I have college, nagging mom, just ugh...a stressful life. This is about the only enjoyment I get. So, thank you!**

**

* * *

If there are any grammar errors, I was in a hurry to update so I can get back to my college work. I have a ton of it! **

**

* * *

Chapter 12: Will**

The next morning, Kurenai woke up in her bed. She was wearing a shirt she didn't remember putting on. She blushed, wondering why she wore this to bed. She put her hand on her head as a headache hit her. Her eyes widened, remembering a gist of what happened.

"Shikamaru..." she thought worriedly. She vaguely remember making out with the boy, but she didn't recall anything drastic happening. She heard a rustle in the living room and got up to put her robe on. He was still there? She had to know if he was okay with whatever they had done.

She walked into the living room with a saddened expression. Shikamaru was zipping up his vest. She looked at him in shame; she had used him in the worst way possible.

"I fed Hikaru about an hour ago. She went right back to sleep, but she didn't burp for me." He didn't even look at her as he spoke.

She frowned, "Shikamaru..."

"My mom is going to kill me for not calling... I have to get home now," he said in that monotone as he turned for the door.

"Shikamaru," she whispered.

He paused but still didn't look at her.

"I'm sorry... Please, forgive me," she said lowly. "I was being...well, it was childish and stupid of me. I'm sorry."

"It was childish of me, too," he said quietly. His head lowered a bit.

She stared at him with a feeling of regret. She should have never done him this way. He had helped her so much, and she had crushed him, used him, and belittled his worth.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be Asuma for you," he mumbled sadly.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Her heart slowed. "Sh-" she started. She couldn't even take another breath.

"I have to go, okay," he said before walking out of the door.

She couldn't believe what he had said. _He couldn't be Asuma for her_... She shook her head and rushed out to follow him, "Shikamaru!"

"Not so loud," he told her, keeping his pace.

"I never intended-"

"It's fine. I'm sorry."

"No, I am," she said desperately.

"Don't be. You're lonely," he said in a cold tone. "I can't blame you for it."

She frowned, grabbing his arm. She pulled him to her and glared into his eyes.

His brow furrowed.

"I was wrong for what I did," she told him. "I'm sorry... I don't expect you to forgive me, but I never meant to hurt you in any way. I just want you to understand that."

He made a odd expression that wasn't like himself. He tugged away from her, "I pretended you were Ino."

Her eyes widened again.

"And that rumor..." he murmured sadly.

She was fearful now. The rumor...

"I love Ino... I don't love you, Kurenai-sensei..." he told her quietly. "I know you know that, but I'm just saying it to you to confirm that you know."

"Shikamaru..." she thought sadly.

He turned and walked away from her quickly.

She shivered at the wind. "I used him...horribly, and it didn't even benefit him, too," she thought sadly. "He loves Ino..." She frowned, feeling even more guilty. She was the one who told him to drink. She put her hands on her face and sighed shakily. "He loves Ino... What have I done?" she nearly cried. She heard the faint cry of her baby and walked back into her home, "don't cry, Hikaru. Mommy is coming."

* * *

Choji munched on his pastries happily as he walked down the streets. He was so proud of himself for getting up on a Saturday and buying the tastiest pastries imported from Tea Country. He was enjoying it so much that he almost overlooked his best friend walking behind him. He blinked, stopping after looking back.

Shikamaru had a solemn look about him. His eyes were lowered, his brow loose, and his expression blank yet so sad. His hands were in his pockets, but he was slouched over instead of walking with that cavalier swagger. He looked awful like he had been up all night.

"Hey, Shikamaru," Choji started in a cheerful tone. He hoped Shikamaru was just having a bad morning and needed a friend. "Up really early, huh?"

Shikamaru shrugged slightly as Choji walked with him.

Choji frowned, "what's the matter? Your mom yell at you? No...this isn't mom-bitching-face." He hummed, "was it Tsunade? Did she piss you off this morning?"

Shikamaru frowned, "neither..."

"Oh, geez, you didn't have a fight with Ino, did you?" Choji asked worriedly.

Shikamaru stopped walking, "Choji...?"

The bigger boy looked at him, "yeah?"

"I did something...really bad... I mean...it's bad. I don't know if Ino will forgive me...or anyone for that matter," he murmured. "It's...just really bad."

"What is it? What happened?" Choji asked with even more worry. He was so worried now, but he was ready for a time like this. Shikamaru had always helped him when he was down. Shikamaru always told him how great he was and disproved every wrong thing said about it. Shikamaru was his true friend; he always made him feel better. Choji knew this was a time for his turn.

"I can't tell you..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I'm here for you," Choji said quietly. "Please, talk to me."

Shikamaru frowned, "when everyone hates me...will you still be my friend, Choji?" He stopped and looked at the bigger boy.

Choji gazed at him and nodded, "of course. You stuck through so much with me when everyone doubted me and called me...the F word. For that, you know I'll be your best friend til the day we die."

Shikamaru smiled sadly, "thanks... I have to get home now." He turned away and walked on.

Choji frowned, watching his friend leave his side. He had just told Shikamaru all of what he knew to say, and still there was no effect. He felt helpless.

* * *

Yoshino had asked him where he was all night; he began to wonder if she worried about him at all. His father wasn't home, and he figured that he probably didn't worry much at all either. He didn't know what he was so fearful of coming back home; they never acted like they worried about him. Even on the Asuma revenge mission, his parents only gave him a 'hey' or whatever when he returned, and his father played Shogi with him but still.

Actually, he was expecting for them to look at him differently, but how could they know what he had done? It had only happened last night. This is when he thought about just throwing caution to the wind and do what only** he** wanted. But... His heart wouldn't let him do it. He had to make things right somehow. He couldn't run away. He needed to do what was best for everyone...

* * *

"What would be best for everyone is me leaving Konoha," Shikamaru said quietly later that day.

Choji blinked, snapping his gaze forward to look at his friend frantically. "L-Leave Konoha?!" This was all too sudden and random for him. Yes, just that morning Shikamaru was acting very depressed, but Choji couldn't imagine something that would drive Shikamaru away from his home.

Shikamaru lowered his eyes, "I was thinking about it all morning... If I leave to work for the Feudal Lord, I'll still be a Leaf shinobi serving Konoha, only my skills would be applied better. My parents will have more alone time-"

"Shikamaru," Choji mumbled worriedly.

"And Kurenai will be rid of me," Shikamaru continued. "And-"

"What?" Choji nearly snapped. "Kurenai? What has Kurenai got to do with all of this?"

"I'm just stating obvious reasons," Shikamaru mumbled.

"No, you're being crazy. Is all of this because of Kurenai?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru frowned, "no... It's all about me."

Choji could see through the lie, the cover up, and the stern frown Shikamaru tried to pull off. He glared into his friend's eyes desperately, "if you are doing this all for you, then I'm one hundred percent behind you. You have potential to be really great, and I won't stand in your way if you want to get up in the world, but..." He frowned, too, "if you're doing this because Kurenai is giving you the cold shoulder..."

Shikamaru nearly cringed as he thought of Kurenai kissing him the night before.

"If you're only leaving, because you think she doesn't want you around..." Choji mumbled, "then...I don't approve. You can't leave home because of her. She's not your sole responsibility, and you can't change yourself to make her happy. I love Asuma, too, Shikamaru, but he wouldn't want any of us to turn over our lives to a promise-"

"It's not Kurenai," Shikamaru mumbled. "In fact...I pissed her off, and I don't think she'd care if I stay or go. I don't care about what she thinks. It's never been about her really, Choji..."

Choji had a look of doubt about him.

"I'm just really scared that I'll never get to be around Hikaru, and I think if I were to leave, I wouldn't worry about her so much... And she's not the only reason I want to go. Asuma really inspired me, and I want to be like him. I want to...possibly be apart of the Twelve Ninja Guardians one day," Shikamaru explained.

Choji's eyes softened, "then...I support you."

Shikamaru smiled slowly, "so, you think I should go?"

"Yeah, why not? Naruto has been all over the world for his dream; you should chase after your dream, too," Choji said with a grin.

Shikamaru lost his smile, "dream, huh?" His slanted eyes cut to the ground quickly.

* * *

Ino and Hinata walked to Kurenai's apartment together at a little after noon. Hinata had picked up Hikaru's formula at the store, and Ino met her in the street and asked to come along. Shikamaru was so fond of the baby that Ino thought she should try to be around the kid more and more.

They arrived at the apartment to find that Kurenai was in the worst mood. Hinata was even shocked.

"Thank you, Hinata, but I don't want any company today," Kurenai said as she took the formula from Hinata in exchange for some money.

Hinata frowned, "what's wrong, Kurenai-sensei?"

Ino decided that she shouldn't be in this conversation and averted her attention towards Hikaru, who was lying on a blanket on the living room floor. She knelt to the child and smiled, "hey, Hikaru-chan. What are you doing today?"

Hikaru only looked at her. She seemed in a better mood than her mother.

"Please talk to me, Kurenai-sensei," Hinata begged from where Kurenai was washing dishes.

Ino tried to block them out and poked Hikaru's ribs lightly, "won't you smile for me today? You would smile for Shikamaru-senpai."

Hikaru only looked at her.

Ino giggled, "has Senpai come by today and seen his little Hikaru? Has he?"

Hikaru stared at her.

Kurenai walked in and looked at Ino, "please, I don't want anyone here." She looked at Hinata, "please, go now."

Hinata nodded respectively, "y-yes ma'am."

Ino was worried now. She stood and followed Hinata out of the apartment. She noticed that her friend was a little broken up about being booted out so harshly. "Hey, Hinata, don't worry. Kurenai is probably just having a womanly day. She's a very cranky woman sometimes. I'm sure it's not you."

Hinata nodded, "yeah...I guess you're right." She sighed, "I have to find Hanabi now. I promised to train with her when I was done."

Ino nodded, "okay. See you later."

"Sorry to just leave you like this," Hinata said before walking away.

Ino waved to her, "it's okay. I have a boyfriend; so it's all good!"

Hinata giggled, waving back to her as she left.

Ino walked in the other direction to find said boyfriend. "We had such a great date last night; I just know he's going to be happy to see me!" she said happily.

* * *

Shikamaru was sitting at his Shogi board, trying to play against himself, trying to relax. He was so deep in thought that he almost didn't hear footsteps reach him

Ino knocked on the doorway and grinned, "hey, you." She sat down and sighed slightly, "I was almost afraid that I'd have to travel the whole village to find you again."

He looked at her, "yeah, well, I have no where to be today."

"Hinata and I were at Kurenai's earlier. She was really pissed about something. I mean **pissed.**"

He frowned.

"You look down again. Oh, let me guess, you're in lazy mode, neh?" she began to chatter on like usual. "You know-"

"Could we go somewhere else and talk?" he asked lowly.

She blinked in confusion, "we're alone here."

He stood, "my mom is somewhere in the house."

Ino frowned, "so?"

He held his hand out to her, "please?"

She smiled, taking his hand. She stood and was a little concerned as he walked to the right quickly. She followed, "geez, what's with you today?"

He held onto her hand tightly, "I'll tell you when we get away from my mom."

"What's gotten you into such a rebel attitude? You usually don't care what your mom knows," Ino asked with a giggle.

"Well, I haven't made up my mind about something, and I want to tell her when I have time for her yelling," he said as he slowed down again.

Ino blinked, "what do you mean?" Then, she just randomly had a thought, "you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

He stopped and looked at her, "no, not exactly."

She pulled back her fist to hit him, but he caught her hand with his free one. She glared at him angrily, "what do you mean by that? You **are** breaking up with me?!"

He shook his head, "Ino, I love you."

Her heart melted and seeped through a strainer; she noticed that his voice was regretful.

He let her go and frowned. "It's something important I was contemplating," he murmured.

Ino gazed at him silently.

"I've already talked to Choji about it," he told her. "But...you probably won't like it."

She frowned, "I...won't? What is it?"

"I received an invitation to serve the Fire Country's Feudal Lord to be apart of his personal guard," he mumbled.

Her eyes widened, "what did you say?"

"It was quite some time ago, but I'm sure I could still agree to it," he said quietly.

"Why are you considering it now?" she asked worriedly. "You've been so distant, and-" She lowered her eyes, "it's the Kurenai rumor, isn't it? You heard, didn't you?"

His anger rose from the depths of him. He frowned, "yeah, I had to hear about it from Tsunade-sama. You knew?! Why didn't you tell me?"

She fumbled with her fingers much like Hinata did, "I thought it would all blow over soon, and I didn't want you upset about it."

He frowned, "well, that's the reason."

She frowned, too, "reason?"

"I have to get out of Konoha for a while. I can't stand everyone thinking of me like that," he told her truthfully. He had told Choji the opposite, but for some reason, he wanted to be completely honest with Ino.

"But what about Hikaru? You-" she started.

"She'll be fine. I just have to get away from Kurenai for a while, and I'll be ranking up while doing it. Killing two birds with one stone. Easy," he said, looking away.

"What about Choji? Who will help him with-" she started.

"Like I said, we've talked about it. He's fine with whatever choice I make," he answered.

"What about...Konoha needs you," she stammered.

He frowned, "I'll still be serving Konoha. No problem-"

"What about me?!" she screamed out of frustration. She almost put her hands to her face to hide her flush of anger, but his arms wrapped around her. She gaped as he pulled her into an embrace. Her eyes lowered, "Shikamaru..."

"You'd break up with me anyway if you knew what I did, Ino..." he nearly whimpered.

She hugged him, "w-what? What happened?"

"I'm sorry, but I..." he started quietly.

* * *

Sakura blinked, eying a letter on Tsunade's desk. She picked it up slowly and frowned.

"Guess whom it's for," Tsunade said, walking into the office.

Sakura nearly dropped it in shock. She looked at her, "I'm not sure. It's from the Feudal Lord... I'd have to say you, but it's not?"

Tsunade smiled, "it's for Shikamaru."

"Amazing," Sakura mumbled. "The Lord sent **another** invitation to him?"

"No, Shikamaru asked for it this time," Tsunade told her.

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the Hokage.

Tsunade nodded.

* * *

Ino stood there quietly for a few minutes after hearing the story.

Shikamaru stood next to her with his hands in his pockets. He wasn't really worried about how she would respond anymore, because she didn't look troubled about it.

"Go...go ask her if she will just forget it," Ino told him.

He looked at her in surprise.

Ino nodded to him, "Shikamaru, if you're telling it right, you shouldn't need to apologize. She did it."

He frowned, "but I went along with it."

"Yeah, that fault is on you. I'm just saying...don't be quick to say you're sorry. Make her apologize first. It's only right," Ino told him quietly. She looked at him with soft eyes.

He felt even more guilty, "you're not angry?"

"It's not that bad... You're acting as if it was really terrible," she said.

He let a smile slip and lowered his eyes, "yeah...okay." He smiled a little more, "thank you for being so understanding, Ino."

She smiled happily, throwing her arms around him, "I love you, Shikamaru-kun!"

He frowned again, "but what do you think about...?"

She sighed, hugging him, "go."

He put his arms around her.

"Go; you deserve to make something of yourself," she said quietly.

He smiled, "okay..."

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, "on the condition that you still belong to me."

He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Say it," she ordered with her Ino-ish voice. "You belong to **me!**"

"I belong to Ino," he said before kissing her lips.

She pushed him back and smirked, "now, you have to make this up to me somehow. Long distance relationships are really tricky, right? We gotta get started on a plan at least. No, I'll think of the plan. You-"

"I can't believe how cool you are with this," he mumbled.

She grinned, "what kind of girl would I be if I held you back? If you're happy, I'm happy."

He grinned, too, "I love you, Ino. Thank you."

She nodded, looking at the ground, "oh, I just forgot. My dad wants me to do something for him." She kissed him lightly and turned away, "I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded, "okay, Ino."

She darted off quickly as her eyes reddened; tears escaped them. Yet, she smiled, "I love him enough to let him go do this." She kept telling herself that it would be alright. She was thankful that she could hide her emotions, because it would be even harder if she made a scene. "The younger me would have thrown a fit, but I'm going on seventeen now. I'm not a kid anymore, and neither is Shikamaru. If he's willing to get off his lazy butt to improve in life and put his all into something like an adult, then I need to keep getting stronger and more mature, too."

She tried not to break down before she got to her home, but her mother noticed her daughter running in with a teary face. Ino went straight to her room and cried on her bed. She couldn't help but to cry. She loved him, and he would be gone for who knew how long. How could she not cry about that?

"I'll just get all my tears out now," she thought sadly, "and then spend everyday with him until he has to leave. That's all I can do. That's how I can support him...by not crying around him...by encouraging him and letting him know that his decision is fine with me." She sniffled into her pillow.

**

* * *

Thank you for reading. How about a review. It costs nothing at 0% interest! Hee hee. **

**Like I said before, college is really heavy this week, and I have so much to do. I will try to write when I can, but please don't give up on me if it takes a while. Thank you.**

**Oh, and NO, I'm not breaking up Ino and Shikamaru. I know some of you are thinking that, but that's not what I'm doing. You'll see.  
**


	14. Standing Still

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I would have had this out yesterday, but there were tech diffs on this site. hee hee.

* * *

**

**Nerviouza: **hee hee. Yes...yes, it was. I hope you like this chapter.

**Gothic Queen:** Yeah, poor Ino. Hee hee. Thanks for the review.

**FirieGurl: **Thank you! Glad you liked it. I hope you keep reading. This chapter is good...well, too me it is. Hee hee.

**Sad little monkey:** Yeah, I felt that Ino had to mature like everyone else, and this is her proof of maturing. Thank you for the review and compliment. I hope you like this chapter.

**AnimeLover352:** Yes, he's gonna leave. Hee hee. Sorry. I'm glad you liked it, though.

**komachi chan: **I'm so glad you liked it. I'll try to keep you pleased hee hee. I would never make Shikamaru and Ino break up. I'd have to hurt myself. LOL.

**Otakuandy: **You did NOT freak me out. All I saw from your review was love and enthusiasm! YAY! Hee hee. I'm really happy to hear you love my story. You like made my day! You really did; I was so happy and emotional after reading your long review! You really put the confidence back into my heart. Hee hee. I hope I don't sound dumb. And personally, I LOVE long reviews that go in depth about the chapter (or in this case, the whole story so far. Hee hee.) No need to shorten, unless you don't want to write a long one each time. Thank you so much #1 fan. Hee hee. I love the sound of that! I hope you like this chapter, too!

**Shika-ino-4evers:** Yay! You are so nice to keep R&R. Thank you! I love you! Hee hee. I'm glad you still like it!

**Musicalgenius: **Thank you so much. And...was it only a kiss between Shikamaru and Kurenai? Hm... I wont' say. You know how deceptive I am... could go either way. Hee hee. I am sorry to say that the answer will be revealed in the next chapter when Shikamaru goes to confront Kurenai. Dang...I shouldn't have said that. Ugh... Well, I hope you like this one! Hee hee.

* * *

**Okay... Thank you for the reviewing and reading my fic.** **I'm so happy that I make other people happy. Hee hee. We Shika/Ino fans have to stick together. **

**

* * *

This chapter is a little less...well, let's just say, it's not all gloomy. Hee hee. I put Kiba, Hinata, Yoshino, and Shikaku in here for a bit of comic relief. **

**Also, Shikamaru and Ino will have a talk...hee hee. Read it! Yay.**

**Oh yeah, Naruto makes another appearance, too. Can't have **_**Naruto**_** without Naruto!**

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Standing Still**

Shikamaru didn't know how he was going to ease his news into the conversation, but he had to. He had kept it under wraps for two days since he discussed it with Ino and Choji. His parents had to know. "I have something to tell you both," Shikamaru said quietly.

They three were sitting at the table, eating.

Shikaku only ate his rice quietly, not really interested.

Yoshino, on the other hand, looked at her son in concern, "are you finally going to let me know what's been bothering you?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "eh... It's about my future."

Yoshino smiled, "oh! Are you finally going to start planning something to do with your life, son?"

Shikaku took a drink and sighed, "how many times are you going to change your future?"

Yoshino and Shikamaru looked at him oddly.

Shikaku decided to elaborate, "well, when you were three, you wanted to be a candy maker, because Yoshino let you go through a sugar rush."

"That was not my fault!" Yoshino snapped.

Shikamaru blinked.

"When you turned six, you wanted to be a vet, because Yoshino let you spend too much time in the forest," Shikaku added.

"What else were we suppose to do all day?!" Yoshino snapped.

"And when you got to be twelve, you had it all planned out that you were going to be a ninja with a family of a wife and two kids and then retire when your son married...or daughter...or something like that," Shikaku mumbled.

Shikamaru sighed, "and was that Mom's fault, too?"

"Yeah! Was it my fault?!" Yoshino snapped.

"Neh, I don't know. I try not to blame," Shikaku said before taking another drink.

Yoshino rolled her eyes, "forget him, Shikamaru. I want to hear what you have to say. You've been excelling in everything this year. I'm excited to know what you-"

"I'm leaving Konoha," Shikamaru mumbled quickly before his mother made him feel even more guilty.

Yoshino's eyes widened as she stared at him.

"To do what?" Shikaku asked like it was no big deal.

"The Feudal Lord responded to my request to work under him, and I leave in a couple of weeks," Shikamaru told him.

Yoshino stood abruptly, and her chair fell back. She quickly took all the plates and stacked them onto hers.

"Hey! Woman, I wasn't done," Shikaku said angrily.

Yoshino picked them up and carried them into the kitchen.

Shikamaru felt like dirt for making his mother upset even if she was troublesome.

Yoshino walked back in and picked up the three glasses and carried them silently to the kitchen, too.

Shikaku sighed, "you couldn't wait until I was done eating, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru frowned, hearing the sink water running. "What do you think about it, Dad?" he asked.

"Do what you want," Shikaku told him quietly. "But do not walk in Asuma's footsteps..."

Shikamaru raised his eyes and looked at him.

"Walk your own path. Make your own decisions. Make your life your own, not a memorial for your dead friend," Shikaku said, standing. He bowed over and set Yoshino's chair up right. He then walked away.

Shikamaru stood, too. He thought he might as well tackle this now before it got hard. He walked into the kitchen.

Yoshino was furiously scrubbing dishes with an angered look in her eyes.

He didn't get scared, though. He didn't find her troublesome. He didn't even want to run from her. He could see right through her. She wasn't angry; she was scared and sad. She was trying to cover it up.

She picked up a plate with both hands and glared at it over the dish water.

Shikamaru frowned sadly, "d-do you need help?"

She spoke in a broken tone, "no." She still sounded tempestuous.

He stepped to the counter beside her and spoke lowly, "I'm sorry, Mom."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked angrily. "You didn't do anything." She was still glaring at that one plate in her hands. "I understand that you have to grow up. I get that you can do much more than just stand around Konoha all your life." Her hands were trembling.

His throat got a little tight, "but... I mean..." What could he say to her? He sighed, looking at the floor. He was blank. His mother was always strong; he rarely saw her cry. And he was about to make her cry. He opened his mouth to tell her it was going to be fine, but a high breaking sound filled his ears. He blinked, looking at her.

She was now holding two halves of that same plate. She had broke it into.

His eyes widened as he darted his eyes from the plate to her.

She was still staring at it, but her eyes were filled with tears. "I...broke it..." she whispered.

He was worried now. "You're...really strong," he mumbled, trying to lighten her mood.

She frowned sadly and set the pieces onto the counter. She stared at them for a moment then brought her forearm to her eyes slowly.

Shikamaru frowned more, reaching for her. He had no idea he had upset her this much. He carefully pulled her to him and hugged her gently.

She hugged him back and rested her head onto his shoulder, "Shikamaru..." She smiled, small tears daring to leak from her eyes. She pulled back and took his face into her hands.

He stared at her in amazement. His mother looked so beautiful now; her eyes were glistening with tears; there were strands of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail collected around her face; her face was flushed.

"I'm your mom; I'm going to cry a little here and there as you grow up..." she said quietly with a softer voice.

His worry melted away, and he relaxed.

"You're my son... My talented, smart, handsome son," she whimpered. She grinned, "I'm just so proud of you, but it...makes me sad that you won't need me as much anymore, and you'll eventually exclude me from your needs all together."

His eyes widened, "what? No, Mom-"

She pulled his face to her and kissed his forehead, "all I want is for you to be safe and happy, Shikamaru... I did my job as your mother, and I'll always be here for you... Just...please, don't stay gone forever, okay?"

He nodded slightly with a blush, "I'll always need you...no matter how troublesome you are." He looked at her, "I love you."

Yoshino smiled softly, "I love you, too." She hugged him again, "you'll always be my baby Shika..."

"Who broke the plate?" Shikaku asked, interrupting their moment.

Yoshino pulled away from her son, and Shikamaru noticed that her tears had already dried; she was good. "Me! You got a problem with it?" she snapped.

"No, I'm just asking," Shikaku snapped back. "Did you make any pie. I'm still hungry."

Yoshino groaned, "oi... Can't you see I'm talking to Shikamaru?"

"Cut the umbilical cord, Yoshino," Shikaku muttered, scanning the oven for a pie. "He's grown."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

Yoshino took her son's hand, "you ransack the kitchen then, dear. We're going to talk in the other room." She pulled Shikamaru to the living room then to the front door. She slipped on her shoes. "Hurry up," she ordered quietly.

Shikamaru blinked, slipping on his, too.

She opened the door slowly and pulled him along. She shut it back silently, too.

"What are we doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"I could go for some pie. Let's go get some," Yoshino told him quietly as she pulled him to walk with her.

He glanced at the house.

"No, I want some cake," she said, wiping her eyes. "How about it?"

He smiled in amusement, "just us, huh?"

"Your father can be troublesome," Yoshino told him with a smirk. She held onto his hand tightly, "you remember doing this? You and I going out to eat when your father was on overnight missions?"

Shikamaru chuckled, "yeah...I remember. You would always let me pick where we ate."

Yoshino's smile softened, "those are some of my best memories..."

He gripped her hand back, "I know, Mom, me, too."

"And, how about Ino? What does she think about your decision?" Yoshino asked.

He didn't want to get into that right now. He had to lie again, "I haven't told her yet."

"Oh, sure you have. You're crazy about that girl," Yoshino said quickly.

He frowned.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She supported me," he answered.

"Really? She didn't put up an argument?" Yoshino asked.

He frowned more, "yeah, she did, but she decided that if I promised to _belong only to her_, then she had no problem with it."

She giggled, "that girl... She's really good for you. And what about Choji?"

"He was skeptical of it, but I told him that I wanted to do something more with my skills, and he told me to go for it," he answered.

She smiled , "I'm glad you have such good friends. What did Naruto say?"

"Naruto?" He asked oddly. "Why Naruto?"

"Well, he's your friend, too," she said.

He frowned, "yeah...I guess I should mention it to him. That dumb blonde would probably want to ask me a question one day and be looking everywhere to find me after I leave. He's so dense."

"And Kurenai?" she finally asked.

He knew that one was coming. "I really haven't told her."

"I see," she mumbled. She could tell that wasn't a lie. "I know that will be hard for you. You're really fond of Hikaru."

Shivers ran down him as he nodded hesitantly.

"That baby loves you, too, you know. I saw how she stared at you while she stayed with us," Yoshino told him.

He looked at her, "is that why she stares at me?"

She nodded, "yeah, that's the reason... Shikamaru, one day Hikaru is going to really look up to you. It's best if you make yourself into something she can follow. Asuma asked for you to look over her, right? Well, going to serve the Feudal Lord will be good for that to come." She looked at Shikamaru with a smile, "but tonight, no Hikaru, no Kurenai, no Choji, no Ino, and no Shikaku. Just you, me, and some cake...to celebrate."

He was blank again. _To celebrate._ His mother really was proud of him. He smiled again, "okay..."

She smiled, looking forward.

"Thank you," he said quietly. She glanced at him again. "For believing in me," he added, "because I do get doubtful and shaky sometimes."

"I know," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

He rolled his eyes and walked with her. Maybe his father did know what he was doing when he married his mother. She did have her moments.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes as she heard a knocking. She sat up in bed and looked forward in a daze. She heard the knocking again. Her eyes widened drastically as she cut her vision to the clock on her dresser. It was ten in the morning.

"_Ino, we're about to leave for Tea Country," her mother had said earlier that morning. _

_Ino groaned from her pillow. _

"_Be sure to get up in an hour and open up the shop," her mother added before leaving. _

That was at seven.

"I rolled back over and went back to sleep!" she gasped.

There was the knocking again.

She gasped, jumping out of bed and looking around to find her sleep shorts she had kicked off the night before.

"Ino! I know you're in there," Shikamaru's voice called.

She blushed, "Shikamaru..." She quickly slipped on her silky sleep shorts and rushed all the way to the front door. She swung it open and looked at him.

He blushed instantly. His eyes observed her messy, untied hair, her silky sleep tank top, and her very short, silk shorts. He accidently let his mouth fall open slightly.

Ino grabbed his hand and tugged him inside before shutting the door behind him. She sighed, trying to pull back her hair quickly, "I just got up."

"Geez, that's not like you," he mumbled. He smiled nervously, "I'll just come back later." He tried to turn away, but she caught his arm.

"No! Stay," Ino snapped.

He tried to avoid his gaze from her bust area.

Ino finally noticed at that it was cold in the room. She gasped, covering her breasts by folding her arms over her chest. She giggled in embarrassment, "uh... I have to um... I'll go brush my teeth and get dressed."

He watched her rush back to her room. He sighed, taking a long breath of the flower-smelling home. He loved the way Ino's house smelled; it was like there was Ino everywhere.

Ino quickly got dressed and brushed her teeth then brushed out her long hair. She walked back to the living room and began pulling her hair up to tie it back.

Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. He blushed, looking the other way. "You don't have to tie it everyday, you know..." he muttered.

Ino blinked, "huh?"

He shrugged, "troublesome...you're hair looks pretty down, too."

She smiled, "really? Okay." She brushed her fingers through it and left it down, "what do you think?"

He smiled slightly, "yeah..."

She smirked, "you know, you don't have to have yours tied back everyday, too."

His eyes widened as she lunged for him. He scooted over on the couch to dodge her.

"Let's let your hair down, too!" she giggled evilly, reaching for his head.

He held her back, "n-no, Ino..." He quickly stood and let her fall onto the couch face down.

Ino gasped as he sat on her back. She knew she was trapped now. She blinked, looking up at him, "wow, you're lighter than I thought you would be."

He smirked, "I'm not letting you up until you promise to leave my hair alone."

She huffed, "I promise nothing. I can get out from under you."

He yawned, relaxing with his back against the couch, "okay then."

She wriggled under him, trying her best to slip away, but she was stuck. After a few minutes of thrashing under him, she rested her head down and panted.

"So, you were up late last night?" Shikamaru asked quietly when he saw that she was done trying to get away.

She frowned, "yeah, what of it?" She was up until two in the morning actually. She just couldn't sleep after crying so much. Yes, she was still crying after two days, now three days passing.

He looked down at her, "I'm...a little shocked."

She blinked, looking up at him.

He smiled, "you even wake up beautiful."

Her face turned bright red, and she let out a shudder. "You really mean that?" she asked quietly.

He looked away with a blush.

"What do you want?" she asked softly.

He blinked, looking down at her, "h-huh?"

"You came to my house, so why did you come over?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I just wanted to..." he started. He blushed more, "to spend time with my girlfriend."

She grinned, "I know what you were thinking, you bad, bad, bad Shika."

He frowned, "what are you talking about?"

"You knew my parents aren't here," she said wryly. "You were hoping to tap this."

He jumped off of her and backed away from the couch, "excuse me?!"

She got up and lunged to him, "ha! I told you I would get away!"

He stumbled back as she tackled him. He fell onto the cushioned chair, and Ino straddled his lap. He shut his eyes tightly as she quickly pulled his hair tie out. He groaned, "Ino!"

She tossed the tie and took his face into her hands.

He blushed, gazing at her with a bit of fear.

She smiled gently, carefully sweeping the strands from his face, "you are so hot..."

He blushed even more.

"You know...we could lock the door...try to go all the way...on my bed..." she whispered shakily. She lowered her head and breathed into his ear, "Shikamaru."

"_Asuma..."_

"It's Shikamaru," he said accidentally.

She pulled back slowly and looked at him, "that's what I said."

He frowned, "sorry..." He took her hands, "sorry...Ino, I..."

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

He lowered his eyes, "is this how you want it, Ino? Just spontaneous and not planned out at all?"

She frowned, too, "no..."

His slanted eyes met hers.

"I want it to be completely planned and wonderful," she said quietly. She looked at him, "I want to remember it forever..." She then smiled weakly, "but now is good, too."

He held her back as she moved for his lips, "Ino..."

"Please!" she snapped desperately. She bowed her head and whimpered, "after you're gone, we may never get the chance... You'll leave and be something really great, and you won't want to come back to a failure like me..."

He placed his hand onto her head and petted her hair, "who do you think you're talking to, Ino? I'll never be too cocky for you."

She sniffled.

His eyes softened, "no, no, no. Please don't cry, Ino. I'm sorry."

She shook her head and looked at him. Her eyes were reddened, but there were no tears. "I'm not crying... I just want to share something special with you before you go. I want you to be able to have a really great memory...so you will think twice about me."

He frowned sadly, "I have plenty of great memories of you, Ino. I would think a hundred times of you, too. I love you."

She stood, "no, this is how I picture it. You go off and get even stronger and smarter. I stay here and do what? Stay behind Sakura's skills, run this stupid flower shop, and be doomed to only good looks?" She hugged herself, "then you finally come back, if you ever, and what will I be to come home to? You might as well go after a villager."

Shikamaru stood, too, "Ino, chill out. I don't care how strong you are when it comes to loving you. You're a **troublesome** woman, and that's more than enough to want to come back home to you."

She stared at the floor with doubt flowing from her aura like a fountain.

"What do I have to do to prove it to you? Get you a promise ring?" he asked.

That moment was so indescribable to her. She felt shocked, nervous, happy, giddy, shaky. She didn't know what to so but look at him with an odd stare.

He only stared back at her.

"Did you just propose an engagement to me?" she asked.

He shook his head, looking away. He took his hair into his hands and pulled it back, "no...I was just making a point..."

"So, you wouldn't consider marrying me. Is that it?" Ino asked lowly yet hopefully.

He huffed with a light chuckle, "Ino, seriously?"

Her mood dropped.

"Come on, really," he mumbled. "You're acting like Hinata talking about Naruto. You're **Ino**, and I am **Shikamaru**. You want to know why this is just so idiotic to me?"

She blinked.

"You're Ino Yamanaka," he said. "You're the prettiest girl in our age group. I've liked you since we were ten. You're loyal, a great friend, and kind." He looked at her straight, "and me, I'm not good looking, I wear boring clothes, I am boring, and I'm probably traumatized now thanks to Kurenai."

Ino gaped at him.

He frowned, "yeah, that's why I couldn't....that's why I reminded you I was me. But whatever. What I'm getting at is...I'm the lucky one, Ino." He smiled a bit, "the whole time you were obsessed with Sasuke, I liked you. During the Chuunin Exams, I liked you. When we were training, I liked you. When you made fun of Choji and me and bossed us around, I really liked you. Even when I held your body for you, I would pretend that you were still in it and letting me hold you. **I'm **the lucky one, not the other way around."

Ino let out a breath of sheer surprise.

"You have no idea," he mumbled. "That's why when you finally gave me a chance, I was really happy."

"You didn't act like it," she mumbled doubtfully.

He frowned, "do I ever look like it?"

She smiled, "so...you will come back to me?"

He nodded, "yeah...I will always come back to you, because I love you."

She grinned, taking her hair tie from her wrist. She stepped behind him and tied back his hair for him.

He smiled, too.

"So...what did you want?" she asked quietly as she hugged him from behind.

He took her hands into his, "I told you. I wanted to spend time with you."

She smiled more, "have you had breakfast yet?"

"Yes," he answered.

She jerked her hands away and popped the back of his head, "you're suppose to say no, so I can cook for you."

He smiled, "no, I haven't eaten yet."

"Really?" she asked in a perky voice. "Great! I'll make us something." She rushed towards the kitchen, "come on, Shika-kun!"

He walked after her, "okay." She was troublesome. She was without a doubt...very troublesome.

* * *

Hinata knocked on the door and waited. She was very nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"This is taking forever!" Kiba called from a few yards away.

Hinata turned her head to him and called back, "just wait a minute!"

"Can I help you?" Yoshino asked after she had answered the door.

Hinata turned back to her and blushed. She bowed respectfully, "hai! Nara-sama... Is Shikamaru-kun here?"

Yoshino blinked, "Hinata, right?"

Hinata nodded, looking at the middle-aged woman. "Yes...m-ma'am."

"I'm sorry, but he's not here. He's at Ino Yamanaka's house," Yoshino told her.

Hinata bowed again, "th-thank you, Nara-sama. Thank you very m-much."

Yoshino cocked her head to the side as Hinata rushed off to walk away with Kiba. "Strange girl, but she is a Hyuuga," she mumbled, going back into the house.

Hinata walked with Kiba, "come on, he's at Ino's house."

Kiba frowned, "eh, we have to go there now? Akamaru is waiting for me with Shino."

"Then go alone," Hinata said in her small voice.

Kiba was no stranger to her attitude she showed sometimes; she was a girl after all. He huffed, putting his hands behind his head.

Hinata slowed her walking as she blushed, looking forward.

"Huh?" Kiba hummed, looking from her to ahead of them.

Naruto was walking their way.

Hinata gulped. "Courage...courage..." she thought.

Naruto noticed them and slowed down. He had a clear blush about him, too, "hey, Kiba..." His blue eyes met Hinata's clear ones, "h-hey...Hinata-chan."

Hinata squeaked back, "hi, N-Naruto-kun."

Kiba rolled his eyes.

Naruto stopped and kept staring at her.

She stopped, looking at him. Moments of Pain's attack and her confession to him replayed in her head. She lowered her eyes.

Naruto smiled brightly, "um...bye, Hinata-chan."

She nodded with her own bright smile, "b-bye, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed a bit more and walked on.

Hinata sighed heavenly and grinned. "Kiba-kun... I....I did it. I talked to Naruto-kun."

Kiba huffed as he sweated, "you call that an accomplishment?" He smirked, "ask him out, then I'll be impressed."

Hinata nearly choked, "**w-what?!**" Her prided wanted to impress Kiba, but she just couldn't do something like that.

Kiba stopped as they got to Ino's home. "Hinata, Naruto is an idiot. You got to do it for him."

"But I...told him that I...that I loved him..." she said quietly.

"Then, I'll tell him to ask you out," Kiba told her.

She placed her hands onto his shoulders, "no! Kiba-kun, please don't!"

Kiba looked at the flower shop, "would you go talk to Shikamaru already? Akamaru is waiting."

Hinata nodded lowly, looking at the door. She frowned.

"Hinata," he spoke softly.

She looked at him.

"He's not an aggressive person. Tell the truth, and you have nothing to worry about. It's okay, because I'm right here, alright?" Kiba told her.

She nodded slowly and walked to the door of the shop. She made a swift move to jerk it forward, but it was locked. She sweated, hanging her head, "ow...my arm..."

Kiba blinked, "didn't see that coming." He looked at the window, "oh, they're closed."

Hinata sighed, walking to the other door. She knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Ino's giggling voice called from inside.

Hinata swallowed, "H-Hinata, Ino-chan. Is...Is Shikamaru-kun in there?"

Ino opened the door and smiled, "yeah."

Kiba blinked, looking at Ino, "your hair is different."

Ino giggled, "only out of ponytail."

"Hot..." Kiba thought with a sigh. He often wished he had a girlfriend, too.

"Come in," Ino said, opening the door wider.

Hinata stepped inside.

Kiba frowned, getting a whiff of the air inside, "eh, no thanks. My nose is way to sensitive to all that flowerily smell."

Ino shrugged, shutting the door.

Kiba sighed, leaning against the shop door.

Ino led Hinata into the kitchen where Shikamaru was poking something in the skillet with a fork. Ino rushed to him, "no! Don't use metal stuff on skillets!"

He frowned at her, "you told me to watch it. It's burning."

"Well, flip it!" Ino snapped.

His eyes bored into hers as he stabbed the pancake slowly.

Ino took the fork away from him and flipped it carefully.

He sighed, looking at Hinata, "oh, hey."

Hinata frowned, summing all her courage up. It wasn't hard, because speaking to Naruto just then boosted her confidence. She spoke quickly and direly, "Shikamaru-kun... I heard that you heard about the rumor...the Kurenai rumor..."

He blinked, "yeah...?"

"I'm sorry, but I started it. I'm sorry!" she blurted out, bowing.

Ino dropped the fork.

He frowned in surprise, "you started it? Why would you do that, Hinata?"

She kept her bow, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand."

He stepped to her and pulled her up to stand straight.

She held the most shameful expression, "it started after Kurenai-sensei returned from that mission. Remember? I met you as you were leaving her place, and you asked me what she thought of you and if she liked being around you... I thought the wrong thing and mentioned it to her..."

Ino was bending the fork in an acute angle; she was furious with Hinata now.

Shikamaru only listened with lowered eyes.

"But...when I mentioned it to her, Anko-sensei was listening, too. She and Kurenai-sensei wanted me to see if I was right, and...well, I came to talk to you, remember? Kurenai wanted me to do a test on you, getting your reaction when I told you that she didn't want you to go to that doctor visit." She frowned more, "your reaction was...well, I had no choice but to believe you were in love with her..."

He frowned, "no, I was...I was afraid that she didn't like me around Hikaru."

Hinata looked at him again.

"I love Hikaru so much that I was desperate to know if Kurenai was going to let me be around her."

"Really? That's the reason you were acting so strangely?" Hinata asked.

He nodded.

"Well, after I went back and told Kureani-sensei, Anko-sensei went crazy with the rumor... I'm so sorry..." she mumbled.

"I don't blame you, Hinata," he said quietly.

"You don't?" Hinata asked.

"You don't?" Ino repeated in shock.

"No, I don't," he answered. "It's not your fault, so I don't blame you. I just wish you would have asked me, but that's not your style..."

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled quietly.

"I have it straight with Kurenai now, so it's fine. Everything is okay now," he told her.

"Then, you're not leaving just to get away from her?" Hinata asked quickly.

Shikamaru blinked.

Ino looked at him nervously.

"Oi, Hinata-chan?" he mumbled.

Hinata looked at him.

"Last time you were talking to me in the shop, you said you were going to get Naruto some flowers, _remember_?" he asked.

She blushed.

"He's back now. So, why don't you?" he asked.

She smiled lowly, "um...okay..."

"Free of charge!" Ino giggled. "Come on, I'll let you pick them out, and I'll wrap them really quick." She turned off the stove and rushed towards the door.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru, "so, are we...still friends?"

"Of course," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Hinata! Come on!" Ino called cheerfully.

Hinata smiled, "thank you, Shikamaru-kun. You're s-so understanding. Thank you so much."

He smiled back at her, and she rushed for the door. As soon as she was gone, covered his face with his hands and groaned, "oi, Hinata.... Her of all people created all that stress..."

* * *

**Please leave a little review if you like it. I worked hard and working on the next chapter as you read this. Hee hee. **

**Kurenai will be in the next chapter. Promise.**


	15. Moments

**Thank you, everyone for the reviews! Now, let's see...**

**

* * *

Flametongue: **I know your review was for Chapter 1, but I'll just answer to it here. Hee hee. Thank you first of all. I'm glad that you read it, because you are picky. I'm glad that I made it on your list; that made me feel like I'm still improving. So, thanks, and I hope you keep reading. Best wishes back.

And OMG OMG OMG... I Know! He's 16 not 14. Everyone has mentioned that to me! I really need to go back and fix that.

**

* * *

Now for Chapter 13 reviews:**

**FirieGurl:** Thank you so much! I hope you keep on reading.

**Andy has an idea:** Oh, wait. I've already talked to you. Hee hee. Well, anyways, thanks for being my friend on myspace, and I'm glad you're still interested in this story. This chapter will start to calm things down and answer your curiosity.

**Otakuandy: **Aw, thanks. Yeah, I decided to bring closure early for his parents, so I could focus more on Ino and Kurenai. And don't worry; I was going to put Temari in this fic, but then again...I didn't. I felt that added on Temari conflict was too much on Shikamaru and besides, it's been done so many times. But, you're only at the Jiraiya part? Wow... And to answer your question. YES, Hinata confesses her love to Naruto and almost dies for him. She was lucky. That chapter is actually called. "Confession" You should read it. It's really great. And, you do make me feel better. I love to get on a personal level with readers and make friends. Heehee. Thanks for being so crazy.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** yeah, poor Shika. But, I'll tell you right now, that only Kurenai, Shikamaru, and Ino know about what happened...(near rape. LOL) So, Kurenai will not be punished, because it's under wraps. I'm not sure how it would go though...that is a curious question. I'm not sure how the Hokage would handle something like that... hm... Oh, well, I hope you like this chapter.

**Gothic Queen: **I'm still you're still reading and reviewing. Thank you! Yeah, the chapter was cute. I'm glad you liked it. I tried.

**Sad little monkey: **yeah, Shikaku is funny. I'm glad that I kept Yoshino and Shikamaru's persona's believable. I was worried about that. But, thanks for reading. I'm glad you enjoyed! Keep reading, mk?

**shika-ino-4evers: **Yeah, I thought about Ino jumping on Hinata for it, but then again, I thought Ino wanted to mature, and she saw that Shikamaru forgave Hinata, so she stood by his decision. And I'm so glad you said this was your fave! YAY! I'm so happy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

**AnimeLover325: **Yes, it has to be after Pain's invasion. Kurenai hadn't had her baby when he attacked, so this is after. It's sort of implied. I guess I should have mentioned something earlier. I'm sorry... I just really didn't want to mention it too much and be wrong about something, because in the manga, it's not done yet, so... yeah. Hee hee. Sorry again, and thank you!

**So many REVIEWS! I'm so happy. I've been doing math all day, and I'm so tired... troublesome. Since my sister has so much going on tomorrow, (She's singing in the talent show, and I was asked to go...troublesome little sisters.) I decided to just update now than tomorrow, because I don't get up early to get everything done. Hee hee. **

**

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. I decided to put a little bit of everyone else in this one. And a little more Naruto. Just some friendship stuff. **

**And the title like a lot of the others is an Ayumi Hamasaki song. **

**

* * *

Chapter 14: Moments**

He gazed at the door for the longest time. He hadn't wanted to come, but he knew he had to. He had to straighten this out if he was ever going to be close to Hikaru. His body shivered as he remembered the taste of the alcohol and the hot touches. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to keep his cool.

Hikaru's muffled cries filled his ears from inside. And quickly, his mind leveled. "For Hikaru," he thought sadly. He took a breath and knocked on the apartment door.

"It's open, Anko!" Kurenai called from inside.

He frowned, "it's Shikamaru." He stood there silently before placing his hand on the handle.

Inside, Kurenai was rocking Hikaru. She stared at the door curiously and cleared her throat, "Shikamaru?"

"May I still come in?" he asked.

She hugged her baby gently, "y-yes, of course."

He sighed lowly and opened the door. He stepped inside and paused as Kurenai stared at him from where she sat in the rocking chair. Shikamaru looked at her, "Kurenai..."

"Yes?" she asked quietly. "He came back," she thought in shock.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Can we just forget it ever happened it all?" he asked.

She lowered her eyes, "is that what you want? To just let me off the hook like that?" She was not expecting this at all.

He nodded, "yes..."

"Fine," she said sadly. How could he just forgive her so easily?

"You still love Asuma, Kurenai," he reminded her. "I have no intention to betray him like that."

"You didn't," she said quickly. "You were drunk. I got you drunk..."

He frowned, "I know... It's not going to happen anymore."

She stood with the baby, "do you forgive me, too?"

He nodded.

She smiled out of relief, "I've been so worried you wouldn't... I'm so glad."

"I promised you that I wouldn't leave you, remember?" he asked.

She raised her eyes.

"It...really wasn't _that_ bad after all," he said, taking off his shoes.

She blinked, "sex...is pretty bad, Shikamaru. I mean, you're a minor after all."

He shook his head, "I realized what I was doing before it got that far."

Her eyes widened. So, she didn't have sex with him? Her heart was finally beating right again.

"You seemed angry when I finally told you, 'no,' but I knew that you would hate me if it happened. So I told you to go to bed, and you passed out while shaking me," he explained. He frowned nervously, "so...I put a shirt on you and carried you to bed."

"So, nothing bad..." she sighed in relief.

He blushed, looking away, "well, um..."

"What?" she asked.

"I kinda...saw...well," he stuttered. "You undressed the top half of your body," he told her in shame.

"You what?" she asked fearfully.

"You just started undressing," he told her quickly. "I couldn't stop you in time, but yeah, you undressed before you passed out. That's why you had on just a shirt...um...I just picked up the first thing I saw in your room and slipped it on you. I was really...out of it..."

She was red in the face. She shuddered, "I'm so sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"We forgot all about it, remember?" he mumbled. "I've already cleaned my memory of it." He had no idea how to handle this, so that is why he was doing what Ino told him to do. He was just going to forgive Kurenai and move on.

She stood, "thank you... I was so afraid that I had broken our relationship."

He blushed, "h-huh?"

"Whatever our relationship is," she joked.

"Friends," he told her.

She nodded.

Hikaru whined in her mother's arms.

Kurenai smiled, "she knows you're back, Senpai."

He smiled back and took the baby from her. He cradled her in his arms, "hey, Hikaru. I missed you."

Kurenai's heart fluttered. Shikamaru did really care for the child. She smiled, "are you hungry?"

"Sure," he answered.

She smiled, "I'll make you something."

He sat in the rocking chair and gazed at the baby.

Hikaru looked up at him and stared.

"Troublesome little girl," he whispered. "Were you having good dreams?"

Hikaru cooed and shut her eyes.

Shikamaru smiled more and rocked her. He then began to think of how he would be leaving soon and wouldn't get to see Hikaru for a long time. He lowered his eyes, thinking how he wouldn't get to hold her or watch her stare at him. He spoke in a low tone, "I'm going...to miss you, Hikaru."

Kurenai glanced at him, "_miss her_? Going on a mission?"

"I'm leaving...to serve the Feudal Lord," he mumbled. "I won't be back for months..."

Her eyes widened, "w-what?"

"It will be nearly two weeks before I leave..." he said, watching Hikaru. "Kurenai?"

The woman paused what she was doing and looked to him, "yes?"

"Until I leave...could I come by everyday to see Hikaru? Maybe keep her a few days?" he asked shyly.

Kurenai grinned, "you really love her, huh?"

He blushed, keeping his gaze from her sight.

"Shikamaru, after what I did to you, you can be with her as much as you like," she finally answered. "Keep her anytime you want."

He smiled, "thank you..."

Hikaru stared at him blankly.

"Wouldn't that be fun, Hikaru?" Kurenai asked. "Spending more and more time with Shika-Senpai?"

Shikamaru smiled more, "of course it would. We had fun last time, right, Hikaru?"

Hikaru's eyes darted around at the sounds of her name being called.

Shikamaru rocked the baby gently, "just to be with my Hikaru...that's all I wanted."

Kurenai frowned shamefully. She had no idea he was hurting more over not being with Hikaru than hurting from what she did to him. She quickly made a promise to herself, "never get close to Shikamaru...never again."

* * *

About three days later, Ino was enjoying the free time she was getting. Her father had heard about Shikamaru's limited time, so he told his daughter to spend all her waking time with the Nara boy.

So, on this particular day, Ino had dragged Shikamaru along with her, Sakura, Lee, Choji, and Hinata to the training grounds. Lee and Choji were sparing, and Hinata was up against Sakura. Ino tried to get Shikamaru to kick up the energy against her, but he only lied on his back in the grass, watching the clouds.

Choji skidded back and panted, "man, Lee, you have too much enthusiasm."

Lee threw a kick at him, "less talk, Choji! Let's go!"

Choji blocked him desperately.

Sakura caught Hinata's hand, "you'll have to do better than that!"

Hinata pulled back and nearly hit Sakura in the jaw.

Sakura gasped, jumping back.

Ino hugged her knees from where she sat, "well, I didn't want to get sweaty anyway."

Shikamaru yawned, "yeah..."

Ino groaned, "impossible. You could fight against me once."

"I don't lose to girls; it would be pointless," Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino clutched her fist angrily.

"Hey, Shikamaru-kun!" Tenten called, running up to them.

Shikamaru sat up and looked at her, "oi, Tenten." He hoped she wasn't going to give him work to do.

She sat down a bag with a huff, "I heard about you going to serve the Feudal Lord, and I couldn't be more excited!" She sat down and dug into the bag, "so, for the past two days, I've been working on something for you."

He blinked, "something for me?"

Ino frowned.

Tenten began taking out weapons, "these are my best ones!"

Shikamaru blinked yet again.

"I've engraved my initials in each one, so everyone will know who prepared them for you!" Tenten declared the angle.

Shikamaru sweated, "ah..."

Ino picked up a kunai and examined it, "so clean, too."

"I just want you to have everything you need as you represent Konoha," Tenten giggled.

Shikamaru finally smiled, "thanks..."

Tenten grinned, "and if you're willing to give me Asuma-sensei's hand blades, I'd be honored to buffer out the dents and polish them."

Shikamaru sat there for a moment and gazed at her.

Ino wasn't so sure he was going to agree to that. After all, the blades were his most treasured possession now. She opened her mouth to speak for him.

"Actually, I wasn't sure if I should take them," Shikamaru murmured slowly.

Tenten frowned, "why not?"

"Because they belong to Hikaru," he answered.

Tenten and Ino gaped at him.

He sighed, "but then again, Kurenai doesn't want her to be a ninja..."

Hinata let out a screech followed by Sakura yelling.

Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru turned towards them to see Hinata unwillingly flying their way.

Tenten gaped, worrying about he weapons scattering on the ground.

Shikamaru leaned back and caught the Hyuuga before she landed in the pile of weapons. He sighed, "troublesome..."

Hinata opened her tightly shut eyes to look at him. She blushed, "eh..."

Ino frowned at Sakura, "what is the deal, forehead?"

"It was an accident, Ino-pig!" Sakura snapped.

Hinata clasped her hands together, "I'm sorry!"

Shikamaru was just about to let her go when they all heard, "Dattebayo!"

Hinata froze.

Naruto landed at the group and grinned, waving, "hey, guys!"

Kiba landed beside him with Akamaru.

Naruto then looked at Hinata in Shikamaru's arms. He frowned, staring at them.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes letting her go and pushing her off of him.

"What the hell, Hinata?" Kiba bellowed.

Shikamaru sighed, "troublesome."

Hinata kept her gaze away from Naruto, "I.....uh....I...."

"Oh, please, billboard brow over there knocked Hinata this way, and Shikamaru was nice enough to catch her," Ino snapped.

Naruto kept a straight face, "Hinata?"

Hinata blushed even more, "y-y-y-y-....y-y-y-"

"Yes, that's what happened," Shikamaru mumbled.

Naruto then smiled, "oh, well, in that case!"

They all looked at him expectantly.

Kiba even eyed him.

Naruto frowned, "what?"

"You said, 'in that case.' In that case what?" Tenten asked.

Naruto shrugged, "h-huh? It's an expression."

"Yeah, that's suppose to be followed by a declaration," Sakura huffed.

Hinata shut her eyes tightly and rushed off.

Naruto blinked, watching her run away, "H-Hinata..."

Kiba frowned, lowering his eyes.

Akamaru whined, making a move to follow her.

Kiba stopped him and shook his head.

Lee and Choji stepped up to them all. "What's with Hinata?" Choji asked.

"She looked upset," Lee added.

"Naruto, go talk to her," Shikamaru said before yawning.

They all looked at Naruto again.

"Why me?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Because she's in love with you, idiot," Sakura snapped. "You know that."

Naruto frowned and quickly darted into the other direction.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

Shikamaru stood, "I'll be right back." He darted off after Naruto. He thought that he should be the one to talk to Naruto, since he did help snap Naruto out of the depression of Jaraiya's death. He caught up to Naruto, who was sitting in a tree. He looked up at his friend, "come down here, Naruto-baka."

Naruto didn't answer him.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked up the tree with chakara enhanced feet. He walked to the large branch Naruto sat on and sat, too. "Naruto, why do you do Hinata that way?"

Naruto looked at him quickly, "I didn't do anything! She ran away!"

"I know, because she was embarrassed," Shikamaru mumbled. "But...you don't like her, do you?"

Naruto glared at Shikamaru then spoke in a hesitant tone, "I don't know... I mean, she's really pretty...she's gotten prettier than Sakura even, but...I don't know Hinata as well as I know Sakura." He smiled, "Hinata-chan, said she had always loved me...that she was willing to die for me... She truly loves me...and I had no idea." He looked down, "I feel guilty that I never took the time to notice her when she had such great feelings for me."

"Eh, stop being so out-of-character-dramatic, Naruto," Shikamaru told him. "I asked a simple question. Do you like Hinata?"

Naruto blushed, "I could at least give her a try, right? Don't I owe her that much?"

"Yeah, you do," Shikamaru chuckled. "And who knows, she may grow on you."

Naruto smiled, "I was expecting Sakura to come after me, not you."

"Well, I also wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving soon," Shikamaru told him.

And as Shikamaru predicted, Naruto looked at him in shock. "What? Where are you going?!" Naruto asked in a snap.

"I'm going to serve the Feudal Lord," Shikamaru answered with a chuckle.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily. "Wow, that's so cool!"

"Yeah, I guess," Shikamaru mumbled. "But I will miss everyone here."

"I know how that goes," Naruto nodded. "It was hard being away from you guys when I was training, but...it's worth it, and when I came back, I knew I could protect everyone."

Shikamaru blinked and smiled, "wow, I never thought about it like that."

Naruto hopped down from the tree.

Shikamaru did the same.

Naruto looked at him, "I think...maybe I should go find Hinata now."

Shikamaru smiled, "good luck."

Naruto grinned, "thanks, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled, "yeah, whatever."

Naruto darted off and leaped through the trees to find Hinata. He ran until he noticed her walking towards the street. She was hugging herself. He landed a little ways behind her and ran towards her, "Hinata! Hinata!"

She gasped, turning to him. She blushed again.

Naruto made it to her and frowned, "Hinata, why did you run away?"

She raised her hand to her mouth and looked away sadly. She knew she was stutter beyond belief, so she didn't see the need to try to talk.

"I'm sorry that I was hasty," Naruto told her hopefully.

She blushed even more, "it...it's....o-o-okay."

He took her hand and stared into her surprised, white eyes, "will you go on a date with me?!"

Hinata stood still for a moment as her face became a blood-red. She wavered a bit and lowered her eyes.

"Hinata?" Naruto mumbled.

She rolled her eyes back and fainted.

He caught her and knelt with her, "Hinata!"

"What did you do?! You're dead, Naruto!" Kiba snapped angrily as he and Akamaru raced for them.

Naruto shook his hand before him, "no! I didn't!"

Kiba hopped off of Akamaru and pulled Naruto up by the collar of his shirt, leaving poor Hinata to fall onto the ground. Kiba growled, "I saw you touch her!"

"Why would I hurt Hinata?!" Naruto snapped back at him.

Akamaru barked, actually agreeing with Naruto.

Kiba let him go and reached for his teammate, "Hinata-chan-"

Naruto pushed him away, "get out of here, Kiba! I'm helping her!"

Kiba went into a short state of shock and roared back at him, "well, I know **how** to help her, so back off!"

"You back off! She was just about to say, 'yes' to a date with me, so I think that I should be the one to help her!" Naruto shouted.

Sakura, Lee, Choji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Ino rushed up to them.

Kiba was choking Naruto's neck, and Naruto was pulling at Kiba's ears.

Sakura blinked, seeing Hinata on the ground. She stepped forward.

Kiba and Naruto glared at her, "back off!"

Sakura sweated, backing up.

Tenten frowned, "you two are being ridiculous!"

"Yes, can we not work something out, comrades?" Lee asked worriedly.

"Yeah, tell Naruto to get out of here," Kiba growled.

Naruto cringed, "tell Kiba that Hinata is mine now!" His voice seemed to echo out in all direction, cutting through the silence like a dagger.

Everyone fell silent, and Kiba loosened his grip and stared at Naruto.

Naruto frowned, glaring at Kiba.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, "Naruto...chill."

Naruto blinked and blushed. He frowned, "s-sorry, Kiba."

Kiba gazed at Hinata then looked at Naruto, "whatever...you're right. She's yours. You're what she wants." He walked around them, "let's go, Akamaru."

Akamaru whined, following Kiba.

Shikamaru and Ino exchanged looks.

Naruto frowned, "she...um...fainted when I asked her out."

Sakura groaned, placing her hand onto her head.

Lee grinned, "so, it was impassioned love that knocked her down! Such youthful display of-"

"Okay, Lee, we get it," Tenten cut him off. She handed the bag of weapons to Shikamaru, "I have to get going. I'll see you guys later."

Shikamaru frowned, "Tenten?"

She glanced at him before turning away.

"I'll bring the hand blades to you tomorrow...okay?" he mumbled, still unsurely.

She grinned, "great! I'll be home all day, okay?"

He nodded, "okay."

Lee followed Tenten, "I'll walk with you." He waved, "goodbye, everyone!"

They all waved to him.

Choji panted, "good riddance... Man, that guy is too much for me."

Ino giggled, patting him on the back, "there, there, Choji!"

Sakura sighed, watching Naruto pick up Hinata in his arms. "Naruto, I'll walk with you to take her home."

Naruto nodded, "thanks, Sakura."

Hinata's eyes opened, and she saw whom it was that was holding her. She squeaked something.

Naruto looked down at her, "Hinata!"

She screamed and poofed away from him. "I'm! I'm! I'm sorry for f-f-fainting!" she cried, running away again.

Naruto chased after her, "oi! Hinata! It's okay; come back! Dattebayo!"

Sakura ran after him, "Naruto! Don't chase her down like prey!"

Then there were only Ino-Shika-Cho.

Ino let out a giggle, "poor Hinata."

Shikamaru smiled, "yeah."

Choji's stomach growled. He frowned, rubbing his stomach, "I need to eat. Let's go get barbeque!"

Ino sweated, "eh, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah, Choji, we haven't been there since Asuma died," Shikamaru mumbled.

"If you two are worrying about that huge tab we ran up in his name...I paid it off months ago," Choji told them.

Shikamaru's eyes softened, "really?"

"How generous of you, Choji," Ino said with a smile.

Choji grinned, "well, it was mostly me who ran it up. I guessed it was only fair... It was just something to do for him...since I didn't help much with avenging him..."

Shikamaru smirked, placing a hand onto his friend's shoulder, "then we'll go get barbeque, Choji."

"Yeah! And Shikamaru is paying!" Ino snapped, punching the air.

Shikamaru frowned, "hey!"

"Not it!" Choji snapped, raising his hand.

"Not it!" Ino snapped, too.

They grinned at him.

Shikamaru sighed, "fine...troublesome.." He yawned, "let me go take these to the house, and I'll be-" He stopped short and frowned drastically.

"What's wrong?" Choji asked.

Ino frowned, too, "what is it?"

"Do you two know where Tenten lives?" he asked.

Ino and Choji exchanged looks.

Shikamaru stared at them, "I'm serious."

"We are, too," Ino said. "How should we know?"

"Tenten is so mysterious. The only ones who know are probably the Hokage, Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji... Oh, and her parents of course," Choji inquired.

Shikamaru frowned again, "who **are** her parents?"

Ino and Choji shrugged slowly.

Shikamaru sighed.

"What is her last name even?" Ino asked.

"Damn it..." Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome..."

**

* * *

**

**Yeah, the whole talk of Tenten was sort of a joke about how Kishimoto never includes Tenten and keeps her background info like a secret to everyone. I don't know why. I love Tenten! She needs more character development.**

**So, yeah, please leave a review if you like. If this chapter is boring. I'm very sorry. **


End file.
